Vacation
by baby.turtle.cute
Summary: Three red blooded American blondes on a vacation run out of gas in the middle of no where and take shelter in an old abandoned house. The next morning they wake up in 1776 in the middle of a certain colonel's regiment.
1. No shoes, no shirts, but lots of problem

Vacation

Chapter one 1: No shoes, no shirts, but lots of problems

It was the road trips to end all road trips. Three blondes, one car, and the last summer before they went to college. In the driver's seat was Ruthie Ritland, she was the oldest, next to her was Danni Davis, and in the back seat, asleep was Rose Rhodes. Everyone had blue eyes except for Danni; her eyes were brown.

The car that they had rented was a convertible. At present, they had the hood down and the radio turned up so loud that they could barely hear. "Danni, I don't think that we made the right turn back at the sign."

"Well, the map-quest directions said turn left at Porter onto to Pine." She reached down to the floorboard and picked up the map quest paper. "That's what we did!" She cried.

"All right, but this dirt road better lead somewhere!" Ruthie warned playfully. Danni just laughed and turned the radio station until she caught the chorus of a Kenny Chesney song.

"Ohh, I like this song, but it's kinda old." She said. From somewhere in the back Rose sat up.

"Man, where are we?" She asked.

"In South Carolina" Ruthie replied. The girls were on their way to Arizona where Danni had family. From there, they would go to a small town where Danni's Spanish family lived. She herself wasn't Hispanic or anything, she just had family there.

So far, their trip was good, even though they had only been driving for a few hours, four to be exact. Since they were taking the scenic route, it was going to take longer to get to Mexico. At any rate, now they were on a dirt road that was devoid of houses only trees, many trees with Spanish moss.

They were half way down the road when the car started making funny noises. "Uh, I don't think the car is supposed to make those noises." Rose observed. Danni swiveled her head.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" She growled. "Ruthie check the dash board."

"I am…" Ruthie replied. "I think we're out of gas."

"WHAT?" Both girls simultaneously cried. Danni whipped out her cell phone, but when she punched the number to AAA, her phone read call failed. "Oh common" she cried in frustration. "Rosie, try your phone, I'm going to see if we packed the extra gasoline." She said. Danni was usually the more mature one.

"I don't have signal," Rosie said. She pulled out Ruthie's phone. "Ruthie- bum doesn't either."

Ruthie and Danni stood at the back rummaging around in the trunk. "Oh common!" Danni cried. "I could have sworn that I put the gasoline in here before we left!" She moaned.

"Wait," Ruthie said. "You did but I took it out when we last gassed up to fill it up and- all three pairs of eyes widened. Danni slapped her forehead.

"Please don't tell me you-

"Yes" Ruthie cut her off. "I did leave it there. I'm so sorry!" She leaned against the car dejectedly.

"Not much we can do now," Danni said as she leaned against the car also.

Rosie got out and walked in back. "We can always push it. I mean the road has to end some where right?" Rosie ever the optimist, suggested to them. Danni shrugged.

"She's right." Ruthie nodded. "We can push the car until we find a house or something."

Two hours later, the thing that had started as a wonderful vacation for three blonde-haired teen girls was now turning into hard, grueling work for three blonde- haired teen girls. "I can't believe you left the" she grunted. "Stupid idiot" grunt "gasoline can" groan "at the gas station!" Danni cried as she shoved the car forward. It lunged forward and all three girls were now face down in the dirt.

Rosie groaned and sputtered as she pushed herself up. "Man, if we don't find somewhere soon that has cell phone service I'm going to scream!" She shouted.

"I thought we covered that subject." Danni growled. Ruthie sighed as she sat there with her head in her knees. Somewhere in the distance, there was the sound of thunder. They all turned and moaned audibly.

"I guess we better hurry, or were gonna get caught in the rain." Ruthie stood up and helped her friends up. All three started pushing the car for another few hours.

All the girls stayed bent over and when they stopped to take a break, Ruthie saw something in the corner of her eye. "Hey!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and ran to the right side of the road. She pushed the trees back and there was a house. "Look what I found!" She waved the girls over. Both girls trudged over to her. "It's a house!" Ruthie tittered. Rosie gave her that duh look.

A loud thunder clap sounded above their heads, quickly followed by tiny droplets of rain. "As if this could get any worse!" Danni screamed stamping her foot irritated. Murphy's Law: don't ever tempt the weather. The rain turned from tiny little droplets to huge a huge raging storm.

"Come on" Rosie shouted. "Let's get the car up to the house. Maybe we can stay there!" The other's nodded and Ruthie ran to the wheel and turned it so they could get it up the long drive.

By the time they reached the house, the girls were to exhausted and wet to care that it was a colonial and extremely old. They got their bags out of the trunk and lugged them to the porch. Rosie banged on the door, but there was no answer.

"I don't think any one is home." Ruthie said from her huddled position on the stairs.

"I say we just go in." Danni pushed Rose aside and tried the door. "If we get in trouble- that means we go back to civilization!" She kicked the door and it didn't budge. Just as she was going to give up, it swung open and she fell in. "Holy pooh on toast!" She cried, scrambling to her feet. No one cared and all the girls drug their luggage in.

"Hello!" Ruthie called. There was no answer. "I'm sorry if we're disturbing you but-

"Yo! Blondie!" Danni jerked her shoulder. "I don't think there's anyone home." She let go and started up the stairs. A few minutes later, she called back down. "There are no showers!" She cried. "Or beds for that matter." She added under her breath. She came back down the stairs. Ruthie and Rosie had changed into blue jeans and sweatshirts. Ruthie's read "Inner beauty is over rated" and Rosie's sweat shirt read, "I have attitude and I'm not afraid to use it." They threw Danni her clothes and she went into the kitchen.

She pulled the shirt so she could read the words. "I've got a temper and I like to break things". She laughed a little at it. That saying described her so perfectly. She pulled off her wet shirt. She pulled on a little white tank top and the sweatshirt, blue jeans. She went back into the main room.

Ruthie and Rosie were lying on the floor with their pillows, asleep. Danni grabbed hers and her I-pod. She pulled her hood up, stuck the things in her ear, and went to sleep.

TBC….

Yea… it might be an old story idea…. At any rate It's just a thought that popped into my head and now I'm hoping I can stick with it.


	2. Dude, where's my car

Chapter 2: Dude, Where's my car?

The sun filtered in through the window on to three sleeping figures. It hit one figure fully in the face. She moaned and buried her face deeper in her pillow she was sleeping on. Finally, when she could take it no more, she cracked an eye open and groped the wooden floor she was on, for her cell phone. "Ugh" Ruthie groaned as she looked at the time on the phone; ten thirty- five, not to particularly late or early in the morning to wake up. She looked to her left. Sprawled out across the floor was Rosie. Ruthie nudged the taller friend awake.

"Mhmmm… go away Emily." She pushed her manicured nails at Ruthie's arm. Ruthie poked her friend this time.

"Rosie get up!" She called, the other girl just rolled over. "Rosie!" Ruthie whined.

"Fine, I'm up!" Rosie pushed herself up, then stretched and rubbed her eyes. "Where's Danni?" Rosie asked Ruthie, but she just shrugged.

If the two girls had been up fifteen minutes ago, they would have seen Danni force herself off the ground and stalk away. Why, did she do this? She did this because Danny had "Captain Hook Syndrome" the extreme dislike of subtle noises, ticking clocks, rattling keys, ticking clocks, especially when she was sleep for example. She heard a clock and promptly went to smash it with a brick. The girls were just getting up and putting their Birkenstocks on when Danni entered.

"Good Morning Starshine, Starspot" She greeted cheerfully. "Star shine" and "Star spot" were nicknames that the girls had come up with one night after a formal, when they were high on sugar.

"Hey Moon dust" The other replied using her nickname.

"Well, I've explored the house a little bit. Found the kitchen, so if you guys wanna go check the car and get the food. I'll try and start on breakfast." Danni leaned casually against the doorframe.

Rosie grabbed Ruthie's hand. "Come on Ruthie-bum".

The shorter blonde giggled. "Hey, no talking about my butt. We already know it's big!" They tromped out and Danni just shook her head. The blue-eyed girls pushed each other around, before they bounced down the stairs and towards the place where they parked the car.

The day before the girls were so exhausted that they parked the car a quarter of the way there, under an old oak tree. After that, they brought the essentials (or in Rosie's case, seven of them) in the house. Rosie stopped laughing when she noted something important. She absently smacked Ruthie in the arm. "Ow! what?"

"Ruthie, where's the car?" The taller blonde gapped. Ruthie rubbed her arm and followed Rose's gaze.

The both looked at the spot where the car should have been. "Where's the car?" Ruthie gasped.

"I don't know!" Rosie's shrieked. "Oh, Danni's gonna kill us!"

Ruthie shook her head. "No maybe the gear shifted out!" She tried to calm herself down. Then she grabbed Rose's arm and dragged her towards the main dirt road. It took a few minutes, but the girl reached the road. They stopped when they noticed how dead it was. They began searching all over the place.

About thirty minutes later, the girls were closer to the house when Ruthie stopped and listened for a few minutes. "Hey" she called "do you hear that?"

Rosie came out of the brush. "What?"

"I hear something-

"I told you not to listen to the voices in your head." Rosie chuckled. Ruthie glared at her.

"No, it sounds like a car, come with" Ruthie started walking away. Because the girls have co-dependency issues, Rosie jumped out of the brush and followed her short friend.

"Hey wait up!" She called after her.

"URG, hurry up slow poke!" Ruthie waved her forward. "I don't want the car to- She just randomly stopped talking. Rosie finally caught up to her.

"What?" The taller blonde set her eyes on the hundreds of horsemen bustling up the driveway. She screamed. Ruthie jumped and slapped her hand over Rosie's mouth. "Shh!" She tried to pull her friend back into the trees, but it was too late. A man had spotted them. "Run!" Ruthie shouted, leaving Rosie to catch up.

Both girls ran as fast as they could. The horsemen had a distinct advantage over them- his horse. He quickly over took them and was in front of them. They turned to run in the opposite direction but another man was there. Suddenly, Rosie lost her footing and grabbed Ruthie; both girls fell. When they got up their hoods from the sweatshirts went over their heads. They jumped up and ran to the side, "You there" the man called out after them "Stop".

Swiftly the second horse jumped in from of them. Rosie screamed and the horse reared. The rider jumped down, he was at least six five, blue eyes and curly brown hair. When the tried to run he grabbed them by the back of their necks. Since the hoods were still on the girls and shadowed their face, this combined with the blue jeans and baggy shirts, made the men think that they were dealing with young rebel spies. The man still on his horse leaned forward. "Now be good lads and tell us why you where spying the Dragoons." He demanded. He was stocky and had brown eyes. Rosie stopped struggling momentarily.

"Hey!" She shrieked, "Who are you calling a 'lad'?" The man raised an eyebrow. When no one answered her, she backed down some. "That does mean boy right." Ruthie rolled her eyes.

"We're not boys." She said flatly. The man holding them loosened his grip with shock, but it allowed her to pull down hers and Rosie's hood. He inhaled sharply; they were definitely more feminine with out the hoods.

"All right" He nodded. "Wilkins, go inform the Colonel." He turned his brown-eyed gaze on them. "I'll take care of these two. The second man, Wilkins, nodded and pushed the two girls forward.

"For all intensive purposes," he pulled himself to his full height. "I need your names."

"I'm Rose Rhodes, and this is my friend Ruthie Ritland." Rosie consented quickly. Ruthie smacked her. "Ow! What?"

He nodded, "I am Captain Bordon of the Green dragoons". He climbed down from his horse and eyed the girls. Rosie was nearly as tall as he was, and Ruthie came about to his chin, both were blonde with blue eyes, and both were a healthy size (in southern terms). "If you ladies will follow me." He led them back to the camp. Before they got there, a thought struck him. He stopped abruptly and turned towards the girls. Ruthie noticed but Rosie was a little more oblivious and walked into Ruthie, knocking her into Bordon. "Rosie!" she sighed as Bordon righted her. "Pay attention".

Before an argument could ensue, Bordon silenced them. "Shut up both of you!" He commanded threatening enough to silence them, but not scare them. "Some – well most, all right all of them men are brash. Do **not** under any circumstances tell anyone you're girls until I say so." He waged his finger at them. They nodded and he led them the rest of the way.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Rosie remembered a saying Danni had told her. "It's like leading sheep to the slaughter." The way the men treated them, she had to think of it. "Now, I know how the sheep felt." she muttered as one man grabbed her arms, forced them behind her back and tied her up. They jeered at them, said things the girl would have blushed at saying.

Ruthie tried to remain calm, as she was man handled. From the corner of her eye she saw Bordon talking to another man. She strained to hear. She only caught a few words. "Colonel" and "in the house." Her eyes went wide. "Danni's in there!" She gasped. The men tied to a tree with their back to it on opposite sides. Rosie faced the house and Ruthie faced the road. Captain Bordon commanded a watch and threatened to kill any man who looked at them wrong.

Finally, the commotion died down, giving the Rosie and Ruthie the chance to talk. "Hey" Rosie whispered. "Do you think they're terrorists?"

Ruthie shrugged. "No, why would terrorist ride horses, and I haven't seen any guns or weapons." She replied looking at the men in red uniforms, and fuzzy hats.

"Hey someone's coming out of the house!" Rosie squinted her eyes and gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's Danni!" Ruthie craned her neck to see, as her back was to the house, she couldn't see much. A man approached them with a knife; it was the blue-eyed Wilkins. Rosie saw the knife and still had her terrorist theory so she screamed loudly to scare some nearby horses.

Wilkins clamped a heavy gloved hand over her mouth. "Stop screaming" he said smoothly, looking at her straight in the eyes. She clamped her jaw shut. He nodded and continued to cut the rope. He failed, however, to see the cheesy grin on her face.

He took them up to the house. "We found theses two in the surrounding woods, Colonel." Bordon, who was standing nearby, informed him. The Colonel raised an eyebrow and turned his icy blue gaze on them.

"Oh really, well fire the house, take anything useful to the Dragoons." He waved another man forward. The man shoved a disgruntled brown eyed, blonde girl. "Tie this one up and put her with the others." He mounted his horse and Bordon brought the girls horses.

"Can you ride?" He asked Ruthie mostly.

"No" Danni replied. Bordon gave her a reproachful look. Then he took his time helping Ruthie up on the horse. He was a little less helpful with Rosie, and when Danni's turn came, it was disastrous. She was an extremely independent, do it yourself type person. Therefore, she tried to throw her hands around the saddle horn, and put her foot into the stirrup. As she lifted herself up, her tan Birkenstocks slipped and she fell backwards, landing on Bordon.

"My word woman!" he shouted, pushing her off. He finally got her on the horse. Then he tied all three horses to a wagon and mounted his own horse. He took one last look at the newcomers before taking his place next to the Colonel. It was a long dusty way to Fort Carolina.

TBC...  
Thank you to my two reviewers, sassybrunette and IlovetheLord ya'll are wonderful  
later- baby turtle


	3. Someone's in the kitchen with Danni

Chapter 3: Someone's in the kitchen with Danni

In the background, Danni could hear something ticking. She growled and tried to burry her head under the pillow, but her chin met with the cold, hard wooden floor. She gasped. She tried to ignore the pain and the ticking the background also. It was no use. Finally, she pushed herself off the floor and began searching the house for the clock and something heavy.

First, she tried the downstairs, but found nothing. Then she noted that the house seemed more furnished and it was newer. Then she walked up stairs; in the bedrooms, she found the beds which had been missing the night before. It miffed her a great deal. After a good fifteen minutes of searching, she did not find the clock, and decided to return to the room she had slept in the night before.

The others were up, so she greeted them comically using their nicknames. "Well, I've explored the house a little bit." She told them leaving out her reason. "I found the kitchen, so if you wanna go check the car. I'll start on breakfast." She said; then thought, "_or at least try._" The two other blondes laughed and giggled as they left. Danni shook her head as she started back towards the kitchen.

She reached the kitchen quickly. The first thing she noticed was there was no refrigerator, or any sort of appliances. "What were these people, Amish or something?" She growled. "All right, I guess all dairy products are out." She began perusing the cupboards for dishes. Everything was wooden. "Oh, boy, this is going to take a while." She pulled her I-pod out and turned it up. Like the ditzy blonde she could sometimes be she left both ear pieces in her ears, despite her brother's warnings not to do that, just in case someone would sneak up on her she could hear them. (Her hearing was very acute, when she was alone).

She scoured the kitchen for something other than herbs and dried food. Then she looked out the window and saw a cow, some chickens, and horses. "Bingo" she cried delightedly as she ran into the backyard.

She carefully stepped through the gates that led into the farm area. She passed some horses and took a moment to pat them while she bopped something. Suddenly something poked her legs. "Ack!" She yelled as she spun and kicked the animal. "Demon Rooster!" She growled at the cock while kicking it with her Birkenstocks. It eyed her from across the yard evilly.

She found a basket and went to collect eggs. The hen house stank and Danni tried not to gag. It reminded her of the hot summers when she would drive anywhere and pass by three chicken farms. As her car had no air conditioning and it was either roast or have your nose singed off. It didn't really matter, because both ways involved fire. That started another train of thought. There wasn't a stove, only a large fire place. A sadistic smile crossed her face; she killed fire a lot, and then the train crashed.

Finally, she filled the basket with about two dose eggs. Then she set them down on a barrel and perused for a bucket. Then minutes later, she had a pail with a hole in it. "Well, pooh bear" She held it up and peered through it. She sighed.

Danni marched back to the place where she set her eggs. Then she made her way back to the house, when she got there, she set eyes on the large fireplace happily. A wicked smile crossed her face. She loved fire. Then Danni began rummaging through the drawers looking for matches. She found absolutely nothing, which was quickly becoming a reoccurring theme in her life that day. She found two knives and two, and idea sparked. She began rubbing them together trying to start a light.

She crouched down next to the hearth. She was so absorbed in her music (and the fire); Danni didn't realize someone else was in the kitchen with her, at least, until she felt something pressed against her back. She tensed and pulled her earpieces out. "Turn slowly" he commanded icily. Danni shivered as she frantically tried to think of something to do. Her eyes landed on the metal poker at her feet.

Danni grabbed the poker and spun around to face her assailant. Her shirt pulled a little tighter than usual. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you?"

"What?" She asked relaxing her hands in confusion.

"Are you a boy or a girl" He motioned towards her chest. Danni tensed at the motion of the gun and waved the poker at him a little. She then turned her brown eyes downward and gave him a questioning look.

"I'm a girl you, meat head!" she growled then when he lifted the gun up and cocked it, she mentally kicked herself. "_Really smart Danni, insult the guy with the gun aimed at you!"_ she thought ruefully. Since yesterday, her life had been nothing but irritations and stupid ideas. The most stupid was taking this vacation. Her mind wandered as she thought about her job, her cat- her cat. Then the train of though just crashed and burned.

"I asked you a question!" the man yelled. Danni looked at him with surprise. "What is your name?"

"Oh" she gasped. "My name's Danni"

"That's a boys name" he accused suspiciously. He walked closer and she backed up some.

"No, D-A-N-N-Y is a boy's name D-A-N-N-I is a girls name." She spelled her name with the poker waving it around making him stand back. She explained casually.

"So your French!" He accused advancing once again.

"No!" She shrieked, stumbling backwards on the counter. "I'm American!"

"So you're a traitor." His eyes, which she now noticed was blue, filled with anger. He held the gun taught in his hand, pointing it at her, forcing the poker out of her grasp. Terror filled Danni as she stumbled down almost to the ground. Something caught her.

"Sir" a man called to the dark haired blue-eyed man, the other one caught Danni. She looked up at his chin questioningly until he lifted her up. "We've found two other vagabonds. Bordon is taking care of them presently." Danni looked between them, as she was the shortest person in the room.

"Rosie! Ruthie!" She whispered.

"Do you know them?" the dark haired man asked.

She nodded. "Yea, they're my friends" She looked up at him while tapping her mouth.

"Oh really" He stated grabbing her arm. He opened his mouth and stopped as another man came in. He new man said several things. The man holding Danni rolled his eyes and flexed his jaw. "Of all the idiotic things" Danni struggled when he gripped her to tightly. "Oh, take this one" He shoved her in the new man's grasped. He stormed out of the kitchen.

"Hey, lemme go!" She screamed as he dragged her outside. "This is against the law!" Hey are you listening to me! People are arrested this! This is called kid- BANG!" Danni froze and stared at the dark haired man, her brown eyes wide with shock. His gun pointed at her and the barrel smoking, "napping" She squeaked.

"Shut up!" He barked.

As the man went around, he dragged Danni with him. She struggled and fought, silently, but struggled and fought nonetheless. Her brown eyes caught sight of two shortish blonde figures walking towards her.

They all gathered at the front. The girls took no time in formalities. "We found these two in the surrounding woods." Someone informed the dark haired man.

"Oh really" he said bored. "Well, fire the house; take anything that might be useful to the Dragoons." He looked at Danni. "Tie this one up with the others." He mounted his horse and Bordon brought the girls some horses.

Danni glared at the horses. "There is no way on this earth I'm ridding that thing." She muttered. Then the man left behind asked them if they could ride. Danni answered no. He sighed and helped the other girls up. Danni struggled and found against him. If she was miserable, everyone else had to be.

'The man finally got her onto the horse, after falling onto him purposelytrying to get up on her own, and tethered the three horses to wagon before mounting his own horse. They all started towards unknown destination. Her stomach grumbled, she just glowered at the back of the tent mentally wishing that the dark haired man, hot as he was, would spontaneously combust.

TBC...

I know it's taken a long time for me to get this up and I went back and adjusted the first chapter. At any rate my best friends grandman died of cancer this week.. so pray for her. TTFN  
Baby Turtle


	4. Good Morning Starshine

Chapter 4: Good Morning Star shine

Rosie knew she was driving, but the road was so bumpy and she couldn't feel her hands. She tried to adjust but them, but found she couldn't. Then something poked her in the ribs. "MHmm" she moaned. It grabbed her ribs this time. "WAH!" She yelled. Rosie opened her eyes and found herself halfway out of the car. "HELP ME!" She screamed. Then she saw some horse legs. "HELP ME SOMEBODY!" She screamed again. Something grabbed her by the back of her shirt and tried to sit her back up. That's when she realized that she wasn't in a car. After a few minutes of struggling, Rose was back up on her horse. "Thank you" She heaved, and then looked at her rescuer. He was blue eyed, and broad, his hair was light brown curly. It was the man with the knife from earlier, Wilkins.

"Yes ma'am of course" he nodded towards her then road onward.

Rosie watched him go, and then turned to her friends. "I think the lack of blood circulation got to her." Danni commented.

"Did you see him?" She asked. "He was oh- hot!" she fanned herself with her hand. "And he saved my life!" She squealed.

"Yippe" Danni growled. "Man, I've got to go the bathroom." She muttered.

"I know" Ruthie agreed. "We've been ridding since this morning and it's already dark." as if on a cue the wagon pulling the horses jerked to a stopped the three girls lunged forward."Ouf" Ruthie groaned.

Up at the front of the procession, Colonel Tavington halted his horse. "Bordon" He barked. The captain rode up next to him. "Make ready for camp." He commanded sharply. The second nodded and began ordering everyone to set up camp. Then he rode back to the supply wagon. "We're making camp," He explained. "Time for you girls to get off those horses." He dismounted his horse then went to Ruthie. He helped her down, next he went to Rosie and helped her down then ordered Wilkins to watch the other two and help Danni down.

He took them over to a huge tree. "Hey, dude" Danni yelled. "We need to go to the bathroom." She said. He nodded and pointed behind the tree. All three of them groaned audibly. They finished quickly. Danni had an issue with cleanliness. She had several rules of thumb like: do not take the top napkin or drink top or first opened straw from a container. So of course, not washing her hands after she went to the rest room was out of the question. She whined and cried until Wilkins brought her a bowl of water to wash her hands.

Rosie sat on a log wriggling her hands trying to get the circulation back in them. She was still tied up, as were the others. The evil man who caught Danni walked passed her holding Ruthie, dragging her by the arm. Rosie watched him for a few minutes, and then turned to Danni. "What do you think he's going to do her?" She asked brow creasing in worry.

"Hopefully nothing, probably just going to interogate her," She shrugged. The two girls were quite for a moment. "You know I think I've figured it out." Danni said suddenly. "I think were back in time, you know like 1776 or so… maybe a little later."

"You mean they're not terrorists." Rosie turned to her.

Ruthie sat on the ground of a tent as the tall blue-eyed man paced back and forth. He turned on his heel. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ruthie Ritland." She offered, hoping that if she told him what ever he wanted he wouldn't hurt her.

"Oh really," He pulled out the large shiny metal gun and meticulously began loading it. "Tell me, Miss Ritland, where do your loyalties lie." He pointed it at her. She began to shiver. "Tell me or I'll shoot you".

"I don't know, please don't kill me!" She tried to hold back the terrified tears brimming in her eyes. The man flexed his jaw irritated.

"Bordon take this one away, and bring me another one." He sighed and sat on a crate pile. Carefully Bordon helped Ruthie up trying his best not to scare her anymore.

"Come with me miss." He said. "Sir is there any preference which one?"

Tavington shook his head and muttered, "Surprise me." his second nodded and left the tent.

Bordon took Ruthie back to her friends. He set her down and ordered one of the men to get her a glass of water. He looked at Rosie then shook his head, and told the brown-eyed girl to stand up. "Come on, the Colonel wants to see you." Danni struggled to her feet and followed Bordon.

"Are you all right?" Rosie asked her friend. Ruthie nodded.

"Yea, that Colonel guy is freaky." Ruthie said after taking another swallow of water. "But the Bordon guy he's really nice."

"Dude, I'm surprised you're not dramatized." She exclaimed. "I know I would be." Ruthie just nodded and continued you to drink her water. "Danni said that we've gone back in time."

Ruthie raised an eyebrow. "Danni says a lot of things."

"Well, all I know is that when she told me you could get lice from the seats at the movies, I don't sit back in the seats anymore." Rosie shrugged. Ruthie just nodded slowly entirely weirded out.

Danni found herself much in the same position Ruthie had been a few moments ago. Only when she walked in the Colonel glared at her. "Why her?" He muttered to himself.

Seeing his distaste, Danni immediately bowed up. "Hey, it's no walk in the park for me either!" She shouted.

Tavingotn was too his feet instantaneously. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He yelled pulling out his saber

Her brown eyes went wide as the steely object touched the base of her neck. "Shutting up" she squeaked. Tavington relaxed, went back to his crate, and turned his back to her.

"What did you say your name was Danea (pronounced Dan-long "a" sound)?" He asked her. When there was on answer Colonel Tavington turned around. "Answer me!" He crossed the small space in a few seconds and grabbed her up by the collar. "Well" He gritted his teeth.

"Let go of me you big idiot!" She hissed, and then mentally kicked herself. He pulled back some so they weren't so close. Then the Colonel dropped her to the ground. Danni flipped her hair out her face and yelled "YOU TOLD ME TO SHUT UP!" The blame game was one of her personal favorites. Tavington sighed. "And my name isn't French, its Danni like the boys name only not." She paused and looked at him. "Didn't we cover this in the kitchen?" She asked.

"Listen, Danny…." He paused and looked at her. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

"What?" She raised and eyebrow at him.

"to king and country, or to the band of rebels." She just looked at him.

"Your off your bleeding nut Wonka!" Finally, Tavington was tired of her, so he backhanded her across the face. She screamed at the force of the blow. Never in her life had Danni ever been treated that way. She came from the typical Christian American home, where the only violence she saw was on the TV. Again, Tavington picked her up by her collar and held her so close that their noses were touching.

"Now are you going to talk?"

Ruthie and Rosie were sitting on the log talking quietly. Captain Wilkins had untied them and given them food to eat. Suddenly, they heard a scream. They forgot their conversation and jumped to their feet running. However, the tall burly Captain caught them. "Hold on" He said keeping them back. "I'm sure your friend is all right." He lied. "Just sit down and I'll go check on them." He sighed and called another man over to watch the girls then slowly walked to the Colonel's tent.

Several times Wilkins had walked in on Tavington interrogating a person and nearly got his head shot off. "_That man is far to trigger happy_," he thought as he approached the tent. He knocked on the flap infectively, and then cleared his throat. "Colonel" he called.

Ruthie and Rose were still standing staring at Wilkins. He was standing in front of the tent where the demonic man, as Rosie had so kindly dubbed him, was. They were worried and imagining the worst. "I'm going to find out what happened!" Rosie said with a good measure of resolve. She marched passed the sleeping guard with Ruthie running to keep up. They passed Bordon who jumped to his feet trying to intercept them.

The two blondes made it to the tent just as Wilkins went in. They all stopped in the doorway as a shot fired at them.

Here's another chapter... thank you to everyone who reviewed and a specail thanks to Pookie Power 2005 for making me feel better.Yes, this is my first public fic... but don't hold it against me... I'm working on it. Please, when you review try to be nice.

Thank you Sassybrunette for the corrections and barring with me I love your story so update... I'll fix them later

JB Duenweg thanks for praying for my friend. and you update too

TY Baby Turtle


	5. We’re off to see Cornwallis

Disclaimer: I don't own the Patriot, I do own Danni, Ruthie, and Rosie. At any rate here's chapter 5

Chapter 5: We're off to see Cornwallis, the wonderful… well he's not is he?

The bullet whizzed passed the four people in the tent flap. Rosie ducked behind Wilkins and Bordon grabbed Ruthie, when they decided that it was safe. Ruthie and Rosie pushed pass the officers and ran into the tent. They found Danni lying prone on the floor. "OH MY GOSH!" Rosie shouted as she went to Danni. She knelt down and then quickly stood up intent on killing Tavington. "YOU KILLED HER!" She screamed.

Meanwhile Ruthie was sitting next to Danni. She pushed her friend over onto her back. "OW!" Danni yelled as she opened her brown eyes to glare at Ruthie. "What are you trying to do, give me a concussion?"

Ruthie just stared at her and started laughing. "You mean you're not dead."

"Yes, I'm dead and your talking to my Zombie!" She hissed. They looked over to Tavington; Rosie backed him against the tent, and he wasreaching for his saber. She was very intimidating when mad, because she was so much taller than her friends, she was five eight in her flat feet, and a healthy southern girl. Danni groaned. "Rosie, as much as I would like you to pummel him, will you leave Colonel Tavington alone." Danni coughed.

"DANNI!" She shrieked turning from the Colonel. She ran to Danni and hugged her. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"I'm not going to say anything, because I don't have anything sarcastic to say." She sighed. "And I don't want to insult your intelligence, what little you have."

Tavgington stepped forward. "Bordon, why are they not tied up?" He ground out.

Wilkins cut in. "I untied them sir-

"Was I speaking to you?" Wilkins shook his head. "Then shut up." He barked. "Now, why are they **untied**?"

"They were untied so they could eat sir." Bordon answered. "I'll take them back now sir, if you are finished." Tavington nodded and the second marched the three blondes outside. They were all sitting down, untied. Bordon made them promise not to run away. They agreed because of the fact that they no longer knew where they were (not that they ever knew to begin with).

The next morning the regiment was ridding back to the fort and the girls were to meet Lord General Cornwallis, since Bordon no longer trusted the Colonel not to kill them. The last girl he talked to had a bruise on her face, and he nearly shot her. Of course, she was sarcastic and obnoxious, but still he did not believe in hurting women. The fairer sex had nothing to do with this war.

He looked over the threesome and his eyes rested on the short blonde with blue eyes. Ruthie Ritland was her name, and as far as he could tell, she was kind and even-tempered. He sighed; his own sweetheart back in England had left him for his brother before the war started. He had joined the army to get away from the ridicule of his peers.

It was still twilight when the girls woke. Two men that they had never seen before forced them back onto the horses. These men tied them up tighter than Bordon had, they were meaner also. They lumped them on the horses andforced them to ride. They road for hours nonstop, it was taking a long time and Ruthie sat back on her horse. She started thinking about her family. Were they missing her at all? Did anyone know that she was gone? What about her job, would she still have it when she got back? If she ever got back, she sighed. Danni's time travel theory was looking better. This couldn't be a dream, it seemed too to long. "I'm hungry," she said to the others. Rosie nodded.  
"Well all we had for breakfast was air." Rosie conceded. "I bet that Wilkins would have given us breakfast." She complained.

"You really think he'shot don't you." Ruthie laughed.

"No, hot does not describe what he is. He's _fine!"_ Rosie growled. They laughed a little. Then Rosie's stomach started grumbling. "Man I'm hungry!" she complained. "Maybe you could get that Bordon guy to give us a little food." No such luck, Tavington was keeping his Captains by his side. He knew they were purposely being kind to those little girls. He didn't care to much for kindness.

Dark had fallen when the fort came in view. There was an excited whoop from the back. Tavington rolled his eyes in irritation. "Bordon, go tell Lord General Cornwaills that we've some prisons he needs to interview."

"Yes sir" Bordon rode a head to make preparations. Tavington ordered the girls to be brought forward. A man went into the back and cut the tethers. He pulled the girls' horsesforward and followed Tavington inside the fort. He dismounted and motioned for the girls to do the same.

The Colonel pulled out his gun as they got down. "Walk" He growled forcing the girls forward. He heard one of them muttering, it was the brown eyed one, Danny. He hated her the most. Her muttering sounded negative, so he kicked her in the back and she went down into the mud.

"HEY!" Rose turned back to him. She found herself looking down the barrel of his pistol.

Tavignton flexed his jaw and grit his teeth. "Walk" He snarled. Rose nodded and continued up the stairs. Tavington grabbed the back of Danni's shirt; he lifted her up and put her to her feet. She followed her friends up the stairs. They all stood in the large foyer. Tavington told a valet to tell Cornwallis that they arrived. He came back a few minutes later. He led them to up the stairs to a large room that contained the books. An older man sat behind the desk; to his left stood a strange man who looked too arrogant for his own good. Bordon stood off to the side.

"Hello" Cornwalis said. "I am Lord General Cornwallis this is Brigadier General O' Hara." He looked them over and raised an eyebrow. They were a motley crew, all of them were dirty and they had make up lines on their faces from three days prior. Their hair was oily and mud covered them. "Colonel! What is the meaning of this?" Cornwallis demanded. "Bordon said your captives were female, I had expected them to be treated such."

Tavington shot a glare at Bordon. "Yes, sir" He said passively. The anger and irritation bulit up in his eyes.

"Tell me ladies," Cornwallis brushed Tavington off. "Were you treated well?" Rosie opened her mouth, but Tavington bumped her slightly. Instead, she just nodded. Although he didn't believe her as one of them had a large bruise on her face, Cornwallis accepted her answer. "What are your names?"

"I'm Danni Davis, this is Rosie Rhodes, and she's Ruthie Ritland." Danni answered. He nodded and muttered under his breath. The other man piped up.

"Isn't Danny a boys name?" He asked arrogantly.

"I don't really care right about now, you over watered flower." She hissed. O'Hara balked at her and began sputtering angrily.

"Look, Mr. Cornwallis, General? What ever, we were just minding our own business when this dude here got all up in our kool-aid." Rosie quipped. "Now could please untie us, my hands are starting to go to sleep!" She begged.

The older man looked startled. "Oh yes of course, Captain if you would please." He nodded toward Bordon. He cut the ropes binding their hands. The girls rubbed the circulation back into their hands. "Now, please-

"What year is it?" Danni interrupted him. O'Hara glared at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt but I really need to know what year it is. I mean your not terrorists or anything?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" O'Hara demanded. "What is a terrorist?"

Rosie knitted her brow. "You don't know what a terrorist is? What is wrong with you? Did you fall and bump your head?" She turned her head towards Danni and muttered something. "All right, if your not terrorists, then what are you?" She conceded. The more the other two girls thought about it, the more the time travel theory seemed likely.

"We are English soldiers in service of the king, ma'am" Cornwallis told her; he clasped his hand. "But, what I would really like to know is where do your loyalties lie?" He asked pointedly.

The girls fidgeted under his heavy gaze. No one had a good answer, Ruthie just perked up. "Well, I guess that really depends on what our options are." Danni looked at her and smiled.

_"_Good Job Ruthie" Rosie piped. Everyone else just seemed a little dumbfounded. Of course, they were not from the twenty-first century and standing in front a man that was supposed to have been long since dead, naturally they were a little freaked out and seriously stalling for time.

"Well, my dears, are you siding with the English or those traitorous rebels?" Cornwallis explained. The three girls looked at each other. None of them had an answer.

"Er, can we have a moment to confer?" Danni grabbed their arms and they huddled in a circle. "All right, do we remain patriotic and possibly die painfullyor other wise be tortured." The girls shivered plainly at the thought. "Or we can forget our duties as future Americans, and live a long more than likely healthy life." Danni surmised.

"I think we should pray." Ruthie suggested. "I mean it worked for volley ball, why not here."

"That sounds like a good plan. All right Ruthie you can pray for us." They bowed their heads and said a little prayer for wisdom and protection.

"Now are we British or American?" Rosie asked.

"I say neutral." Ruthie suggested.

"Yea, like Switzerland in the World Wars. All right are we decided?" Everyone shrugged. "Here we go!" They turned around. "Lord General Cornwallis, we have reached a decision. Our professional-

"CHARLES HENRY CORNWALLIS!" A high-pitched woman bellowed. "This is outrageous!" The doors burst open. A woman entered and she looked angry. The girls exchanged relieved glances. _"Oh the greatness of God."_ They thought simultaneously.

TBC….

Anyway, please don't take offence to any references to God. I am a firm believer. I also have a rule if you don't like it don't read it... I will continue to display a Christian theme through out the story. On a happier note, I hope you like the chapter.

Sassy Brunette: You don't know how happy your approval makes me! YAY! At any rate, I vote you update your story!  
Irresistable Malaria: Thank you, for your responses to my story, and I'm keeping out of this because, it's my story and I'm biased. You are entilted to yourstyle of reviewing, as I am to my stlye of writting. I'm working on the choppiness, but thats just me. Also, please don't take the Lord's name in vain.

TY Baby Turtle


	6. All hail the society supreme queen

Chapter 6: All hail the society supreme queen

"CHARLES!" She screamed, the valet stammered an apology as she pushed past him. Cornwallis jumped to his feet clearly alarmed. "I must speak to you this instant! I am simply outraged at the lack of-

"Lydia" He said irritated. "This is hardly called for." He scolded the woman. She pushed through the girls and stood in front of him. She arched a delicate brown eyebrow. She crossed her arms and looked at him squarely in the eyes. He was at least a head taller than she was. "Please dearest quiet yourself."

"Yes Lady Cornwallis, if you will please calm down. This is hardly the time for-

"Brigadier General O'Hara, I was not speaking to you. When I _am_ speaking to you, I will address you as Brigadier General O'Hara." She said highly. The girls sniggered in the background. Even the cold-hearted Colonel Tavington allowed himself a smug smile. They could not stand O'Hara, and they had only known him all of five minutes. He was that insufferable. Lady Cornwallis was still talking to her husband. She stopped mid-sentence and turned around to the girls. "Well what do we have here?" She asked taking the disgusting sight of the three girls slouching. "Oh my, you poor girls" She cried taking Ruthie's hands. "What have they done with you? Charles, you horrid man what have you done with them?" She turned her angry green-eyed glare at him. "And all the time we were married I thought you a gentleman!" She hugged the three girls together. The two men stammered. Cornwallis looked at O'Hara for some sort explanation.

"Well, they were in Colonel Tavington's care, ma'am." O'Hara blurted out, smugly glancing at the Colonel. She turned to Tavington.

"Colonel I thought you a man of honor." She cried crooning over the girl. He tried to say something, but she cut him off. "Well, never mind if you men are horrid, horrid creatures." She said. "I'm going to take you girls out of here, get you cleaned up, and then you can get to bed." She started pushing them out of the door. "Now what are your names?" The girls told her their names. She just nodded. "Well call me Jemima girls." She took them up a staircase and into a hallway. "Is their anything you require?"

"Yes, could they send up a bath tub for each of us? And some nightclothes." Danni requested. She nodded and called for a valet.

"Will that be all?" She asked. Danni thought for a moment then looked around.

"Yea, if it isn't to much trouble, could you please get that idiot Tavington to give us our luggage back?" She asked. Jemima laughed.

"Of course dearest now all of you get into bed and I'll have James send everything up." She hugged and kissed each of them good night then left.

Jemima told the valet, James, get everything the girls required. Then she went to her husbands study. She knocked and waited for him to tell her to come in. She entered and saw him sitting at the desk, reading papers. "Charles, I want to talk to you." She said determinedly. "About the girls, I want to keep them."

"My dear, you know that they could possibly be spies." He said. She just gave him a questioning look. "Besides, all three of them are completely unruly."

"Well, I'm sure they'll clean up very nicely. And as for them being spies, honestly Charles, be realistic." She crossed her arms and stood in front of the desk. "I'll keep them, find them husbands, and teach them manners for they are lacking in that-

"My dear, they cannot replace the ones we lost." Cornwallis stood and waited for her reaction. He expected anger. Instead, her eyes just grew wide and her lips started quivering. She searched for something to say but nothing came out but a troubled sob.

"I know." Her sobs increased. He came around the desk and put an arm around. "I just wish they could Charles, I just wish they could."

He patted her back then took her into a loving embrace. He just held her there for a long time. He thought about the three daughters he had lost so long ago. While these girls looked nothing like his own daughters, they would be just about the same age. He sighed. She was right they were in need of a great deal of mothering. Then his thoughts returned to the sobbing woman in his arms. He leaned his cheek against her hair and let the tears silently roll down his face.

Rosie watched the maids as they poured the hot water into the tub. She was so excited about having a bath. Her hair was oily, and smelt funny. The girls left and she locked her doors. Then she got into the bath and decided that she was going to stay there for a while. She washed herself with a towel the girls had brought her and washed her hair with some soap they brought her.

Meanwhile, Ruthie was enjoying much the same luxury. She soaked in the tub until she was pruned. Then she ran her hand over her leg. "Ew," She muttered "Their hairy". Then she thought about her retainers. She hadn't wore it in about four days. She ran her tongue over her, she could tell they moved around since the last time she wore them. She sank a little deeper into the water. Danni bathed, scrubbed, and washed her hair. She stayed in the water until her hair was clean. She sighed. She had to deal with several other matters of personal hygiene, Danni washed her foundation clothes the best she could in the water. She didn't think they were going to get very clean but it was worth a shot. She pulled on the nice light cotton chemise that had been laid out for her. She looked for a robe or something but found nothing.

After a little while her clothes were dry. Danni waited for a little while longer before checking the hallway. She walked to Ruthie's room. Once there, Danni knocked on the door. She waited and didn't get an answer. "Hey Blondie." She said as she opened the door. No one was in the room. Danni sighed and muttered. "Oh pooh bear". She turned to go the other direction towards Rosie. On her way, she heard two men talking downstairs

"… Well I guess this is what happened." The first man said. He was dressed as a solider, but didn't sound much like 18th century people. Danni leaned on the railing listening. Eavesdropping was one of her biggest weakness.

The other solider nodded. "Chemo will be pleased to hear his experiment worked."

"_Experiment?" _Danni whispered. She leaned to hear more, but found the eyes of one of them staring up at her. They were a color of a green digital clock, technical almost. It startled her. She gasped sharply and jerked backwards into something solid and soft.

"Miss Davis" The cold voice of Colonel Tavington gripped her. She spun around to face him.

"Holy pooh on rye bread toast!" She exclaimed. "Man alive, Colonel Tavington, what in the devil possessed you to sneak up on me." She shrieked leaning back on the railing clutching her chest. Tavington raised an eyebrow, and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. Then the door next to him opened. She cast a glance over her shoulder at the now empty stair well.

"Danni" Rosie called poking her wet head into the hallway. "Are you all right?" She asked. Danni nodded and ran into the room. "Hey wasn't that Colonel Demonic?" Rosie asked shutting the door.

"Yeah," Danni replied plopping down in the desk chair. "He scared the crap out of me!" She shivered. "He really is demonic isn't he?" Rosie conceded.

"Ruthie was reading from the book of Ruth to me. Wanna join?" Danni nodded and moved to the bed as her friend continued reading aloud. Eventually they all fell asleep that night on the large feather ticks. All of them exhausted from stress and lack of food.

There was a loud pounding in her head. Ruthie groaned and tried to sit up. Some one was at the door. Before she could push someone else off the bed to answer it, the door popped open. "Are all you girls still a-bed at this hour?" Jemima clucked her tongue. "Come on, get up!" She sailed into the room. "It's a beautiful day." She threw open the curtains.

Rosie pulled the covers over her head. "Oh it burns!" She cried. Danni sat up and smacked her, then popped her back. They watched as the maids brining in the duffel bags. "I persuaded the Colonel to give everything back." She pulled something out of her pocket. "It took some extra persuading for this." She held up a small silver box.

"My I-pod!" Danni squealed throwing the covers off her. She ran to Jemima hugging her and taking the appliance. "Oh my baby I've missed you did you miss your mommy?" She cuddled it happily. "Ok, I'm officially happy!" She took her I-pod, grabbed her bags and left. Ruthie and Lady Cornwallis left Rosie to get dressed.

"So, Ruthie, dearest did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, thank you." Ruthie smiled. "Thank you for everything."

Jemima shrugged. "Well, dearest, I was happy to help. Now hurry and get dressed. I want to talk to you girl during breakfast it's very important." She smiled and went down the stairs.

Rosie was her face and put on her make-up. She pulled off her chemise and put on her normal clothes. She opened the door to go out. Instead she found Danni, who knocked on her forehead. "Owie" She rubbed the spot.

"Oh, your dressed, well I was coming to tell you not wear blue jeans."

"WHAT?" Rosie exclaimed. "Why not?" She shrieked.

"Well, other than the fact that this _is_ the 18th century and jeans haven't been invented, women and/or girls do not wear pants." She grabbed her own floor length skirt. "Can't show the ankles either." Rosie just growled.

"That's the stupid. Oh my gosh! I don't' have any long skirts!"

"Yeah, well, let's go ask Ruthie and I'll get mine."

Rose clicked her tongue. "Do you really think that your skinny clothes will fit me?" Danni shrugged. They walked over to Ruthie's room to get a long skirt.

Ruthie had just finished her make-up. She pulled the door open and Danni and Rosie barged in. "Come in" She muttered. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, Rosie needs a skirt." She stated. "Do you have any extra?"

"Nope" Ruthie replied concisely. They sat around for a few minutes wondering for ideas. Then Ruthie piped up. "Well, We all have short skirts, she can just wear the thing-y they gave us last night under one of those and a light shirt." She suggested. The others nodded.

"It's a good plan, and the only one we have right now." Danni conceded. "Well, if you wanna go do that I'm going to go make myself even more beautiful than usual." She walked out of the room.

It was cold and the sun was not up all the way, just yet. It was nearly 5:30 in the morning. Colonel Tavington was awake. He had bad insomnia. He sighed. Bordon walked into the tent announcing the arrival of Lady Jemima Cornwallis. He growled under his breath. "Show her in Captain."

"Good Morning Colonel" She said as she walked into the tent. "I'm sorry if this is incontinent for you, but I need my dear girls' things back." She explained looking over the crates that served as a desk. He nodded.

"Bordon will arrange it." He waved her off. Bordon nodded and looked at the small silver box lying on the crate.

"Sir, is the noise maker to be returned also?" He asked. Bordon was only trying to be comprehensive of the matter. Tavington stood ridge trying to control his anger. The night before he had not only been severely berated by Cornwallis, his spies were gone. The noisemaker was the only thing he had left and he couldn't seem to make it work properly. It only played strange music with even stranger words. He shook his head.

"I do not think that Miss Davis will need it." He lied. The girl seemed extremely attached to the little doppelganger. She kept it in her ears for a good while until he thought it was a spy device and confiscated it from her.

"Well now Colonel I do believe I should be the judge of that as the girls are in my care." Jemima took a step forward.

"Your care ma'am?" Tavington questioned her shocked.

"Well yes of course do you think that I would be her if they weren't." She replied crossing her arms. He inhaled sharply and smacked the object in her hands. "Thank you Colonel" She took it and walked away. He sighed. Tavington was now completely empty handed.

The girls finally assembled down stairs. They asked a valet to show them to Lady Cornwallis. Danni laughed at him because he was a stuffed shirt person. It annoyed her. The valet led them into the parlor. "Oh girls you're here finally." Jemima stood up. "Well come sit we have much to talk about." Everyone sat down. "I've persuaded my husband to allow me to keep you."

"You make us sound like pets." Danni interrupted.

"Don't inert up dear, its rude." Jemima scolded. "As such, I should hope you would think of me as your mother or at least a mother figure." She explained. "Now, I will deal with your social affairs you know, like getting husbands, balls, dowries, and things of that nature."

As she said the first thing Danni choked on the food, she was eating. "Husbands?" She questioned hoarsely. "I don't want to get married, I mean I'm not totally independent, I have my whole life to live, Europe to tour things of that nature." She said mocking Jemima's own words. "I don't plan on getting married any time soon."

Jemima raised a dark brow at her. "Well, my dear, you really don't have much say in the matter. Lady Middleton is giving a dinner in a few weeks; we will go and find prospect husbands for all of you. I will not have my adoptive daughters ending old maids!" She cried. Then she looked them over. They were still wearing the Birkenstocks and their dresses were all wrong. She couldn't see any sign of corsets. "Of course a new wardrobe is in line. You girls are simply eye sores."

"Well gee, thanks" Rosie replied sarcastically. "I've always wanted to be an eye sore."

"Oh, will the two of you hush up. It's really nice of Lady Cornwallis to help us. So you two should return the favor and be nice back." Ruthie scolded. Danni rolled her brown eyes.

"Don't you know I'm never nice? It is not in my composition." She beamed. The two immature ones giggled and gave each other high-fives. Jemima raised an eyebrow at them. Danni was extraordinarily giggly. She sighed. Jemima had a lot to learn about these adolescent girls. "But at any rate, you were talking about being our surrogate mother that seems cool."

"Dearest there is nothing cold about it." Everyone just looked at her, she didn't seem to notice and continued talking. " But would you like me to write a letter to them to let them know that you are in my care?" She asked taking a sip of her tea.

"No, that's erm- well?" Danni started but then ran out of thoughts and looked to the others.

"Yeah, well um our dad's aren't there and- Rosie tried to think of something but nothing happened.

"Are they in the war?" Jemima asked. Ruthie nodded and then muttered something about their mothers being bedridden. "Oh really, well then, I won't bother them. I just hope they know that you are out of harms way." She patted Danni's knee making the girl shriek. "My goodness, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm ticklish on my knee." They all just laughed for a little while. Lady Cornwallis was good company.

The good mood that had settled over everyone shattered when the door opened revealing Colonel William Tavington. The girls just groaned. "Ah, Colonel" She said after a second.

"Forgive me, ma'am, I was looking for Captain Wilkins." He bowed to leave. Rosie was suddenly listening very intently.

"No, actually you're just the person I wanted." She beckoned him into the room. "I want you to apologize."

"Apologize, ma'am" He asked surprised.

"Yes, to these charming girls" She displayed the girls. He just gritted his teeth and nodded.

"But, what, pray tell are the charges?" He said irritated.

"Why, Colonel," Danni cut in. "Your treatment of us of course." She replied using a heavy fake southern accent, sounding something like Scarlet O'Hara.

"My mistreatment of you?" He chuckled morbidly. "Have you any proof of my mistreatment?" He asked. Danni made a face and turned to her friends.

"Case number 1589 Colonel Tavington vs. the people. The accounts are hmm lets see: check the face!" Danni said in a duh sort of tone. "So that's one count of battery. Miss Ritland, Miss Rhodes, do we have any other charges against the defendant?"

The other two girls thought for a moment. "Oo he took us when we didn't want him too!" Ruthie said. "I guess that's kidnapping."

"And he shot at us so what would that be?" Rosie added, tapping her mouth with her manicured hand.

Danni nodded. "Well here are the charges, Colonel: battery, kidnapping and attempt at murder. All right, how do you plea. Guilty that's what I thought." She crossed her arms and went sat down in her chair. "There Colonel you have your verdict now get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness." Danni crossed her legs flamboyantly.

Ruthie watched her friend do a _Law and Order_ courtroom thing. She was surprised she didn't find something to use a gavel. CLANG! Never mind she used a spoon and knocked it against the silver platter. She sighed her friend was off her head. Ruthie was usually even-tempered and sweet; Danni usually seemed to be the more out there one. She stopped thinking to herself when she noticed the Colonel Tavington speaking. "Well then if it pleases my lady I shall apologize for my incivility." He said sarcastically. "I take your leave." He bowed then left.

"Well, that was entertaining." Ruthie said. "So, I know we're not really dressed the right way, but we don't have any other clothes." She took her long black skirt in her hand.

"Yes, well I cannot have you girls gallivanting around looking like rag muffins. I'm going to talk to Charles and get you some money for some dresses then." She stood and rang the bell for James. "But until then you can wear my things and James will show you around the Fort." She smiled, hugged, and kissed them all.

She wished they were really they were hers and she wasn't just borrowing them from already distraught mothers. She went out of the room and down the hall. She knocked on her husband's door and then walked in. He was talking to O'Hara. "Dearest, may I speak with you about the girls."

"Later, if you will my love." She nodded and left.

O'Hara stammered a little at his superior. "General, you don't mean you are keeping those horrible little urchins!" He screamed. Cornwallis nodded.

"Actually, I think she wants to keep them as daughters." O'Hara recoiled.

"Good Heavens you can't be serious!" He shrieked. Cornwallis shrugged and went back to his papers.

TBC….

At any rate this explains who the lady in the last chapter. OO guess what I saw the new Pirates of the Carribean! It was great can't wait for the next one. It got me thinking about a little cross over, but not till later on! Yup Norrington will hopefully feature in this one one day, but despite how much I like him he'll just have to be a butt. Anyway just a thought. Watching project runway while finishing a sketch love it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I was trying to get a little humor and sadness. Don't blame me for any errors, I'm giving you people something to look for. On to better and happier things, Reviews!

J.B. Duenweg: Really, didn't konw that they shared the same name. HEHE. I like Danni the best too but she was a little OOC today. I guess Ruthie does remind Bordon of his last g/f, but he's a sweetheart that likes sweet girls.

KHSsSoccerGurl: Thank you and I'm trying to do my best

IlovetheLord: Yup raised that way, why not write that way.

Irresistable Malaria: YES! I got a compliment! Er, not that everything hasn't been a compliment sort of.I wasn't talking about spelling, can't spell neway but I was talking about choppiness.

SassyBrunette: Got a joke what's black, blue, brown on the top and lying in a ditch? J/K J/K Yup, I hoped some one would. I really like O'Hara's teeth and that's about it, other than that he's fly buzzing around my head.

PookiePower: me discouraged? Never, acutally I'm happy that Irresistable Malaira is kind enough to review. Anyway now you know who the lady is and I really like Jemima as character

TY everyone Baby Turtle


	7. Dress accordingly

Chapter 7: Dress accordingly

Danni, Rosie, and Ruthie stood in the library. They were waiting for Cornwallis to arrive with Jemina. Ruthie was sitting in the rocking chair. "What do you think they wanna tell us?" She asked looking at her blue Birkenstocks.

"That they've turned into cannibals and want to eat us." Danni replied sarcastically. Rosie wrinkled her nose. Ruthie just clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "In other words, I know as much as you do."

"Yea, I know" Ruthie smiled. They sat in silence just looking around the room. Then the valets opened the door, Lord Cornwallis, Jemina, and O'Hara entered the room. The girls jumped to their feet for some reason. It was like a reflex when someone gets scared when another person enters the room. They stood there a little wide-eyed.

"Good Morning girls," Cornwallis greeted politely. He bowed slightly. The three of them fought the impulse to curtsy. "I see what you mean." He whispered to Jemina.

"Hello Lord Cornwallis" They greeted back smiling. "Good Morning Jemina." He went to his desk and sat down.

"Ladies," He called to get their attention. "Jemina has notified me of your lack of wardrobe." He said folding his hands neatly on the desk. "As I am now your benefactor, have deiced to buy your clothes for you." He smiled at them. Ruthie opened her mouth to thank him, but he held his hand up. "And, as your benefactor, I cannot allow to go on your own." The stunned look on their faces got a smug smile from O'Hara. Danni narrowed her eyes at him. "So, I will have General O'Hara go with you." There were four protests from the younger crowd and O'Hara (what the man's nearly forty something!)

"My lord I must protest!" He called out, Danni tried not to laugh at his shock.

Rosie leaned over to Danni. "Do something." She exclaimed. Danni got a little panicky when she saw the resolve on Cornwallis's face. She started to speak quickly, not carefully pronouncing her words.

"LordCornwallis, Surely, youhave someuse for General O'Hara, Imean, heis yoursecoudn." Cornwallis arched a thick eyebrow at her. Despite her lack of clear speech, he understood enough. She did make a good point, why not send some one who was expendable for the day. He held his hand on his chin. The valets opened the door and entered a very angry Tavington. He stormed in, taking long angry strides. Or maybe he just looked angry all the time.

"Ah, Colonel" Cornwallis greeted. "I have a mission for you." Tavington opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. "I want you to take these ladies down to…" he looked to his wife for the information.

"Miss Lily's dress shop, she'll fit them."

"Yes," He handed him a bag of money, but Danni intercepted.

"Lord Cornwallis, doesn't Colonel Tavington have something more important to do?" She held the cloth bag.

Cornwallis just sat there thoughtfully for a moment. His brown eyes cast to Ruthie "Miss Ritland, do _you_ have problem with Colonel Tavington?" He asked, knowing full well that she would not care.

Ruthie sighed, she new that the colonel cold be mean, and he was rude, but she preferred him to the little ninny, O'Hara. Despite her friends' nudges to say yes, Ruthie answered, "No, I don't." Tavington, Rosie and Danni all glared at her evilly.

"Very well then it's settled. You all are dismissed." Danni and Tavington tried to protest. "You are dismissed!" They stormed out of the door.

Danni let out a frustrated yell. "ARG, Ruthie, I'm very tempted to induce pain upon you!" Tavington came to her elbow. "I mean, I would rather shoot myself in the foot than be caught with this nimrod."

"Well, it was the nimrod or the gaywad, take your pick." Ruthie crossed her arms. Danni resigned a small snort of a sigh admitting a huffy defeat. "See, I was thinking, now come on lets go the sooner we get there the sooner we can get back."

The trail was quiet, only the sound of the horses' hooves heard. Tavington was in the front leading them to the small town about three hours away from the fort. No one had spoken in a good thirty minutes. Not that Tavington minded, he thought most women were stupid and empty-headed cream puffs. He own mother had been foolish enough to not get out from under his father, _before _they got married. He turned around and saw Danni having trouble staying on her horse. He let a small snicker of delight. "Can you not ride Miss Davis?" He asked pointedly.

"No, I can't, thank you Colonel Obvious." She snapped back, attempting to regain her composure. Tavington gave a heartless laugh as he rode ahead.

Rosie just rolled her eyes; Danni was usually better at riding a horse. She looked off into the trees and saw two large figures moving towards them. The closer they got the better she could tell who they were. One she recognized as Wilkins and the other was Tavington's right hand man. "Hey, look it's the dudes!" She shouted and pointed comically. Tavington craned his neck backwards; he saw Bordon and Wilkins riding toward them.

"Colonel Tavington," Bordon called out.

"What?" He growled. Danni gave Rosie an incredulous look. Bordon didn't seem to care because he was used to it.

"Sir, I was wondering why we aren't training today." He asked riding next to Colonel Tavington.

"Yeah," Wilkins snickered. "That mooncalf, O'Hara, came down and told us." He laughed. Bordon cracked a smile. They both remembered O'Hara marching into the camp with his pristine clothing. The Dragoons weren't very well known for their cleanliness. Most of them were shirtless and nasty. (It looked something like the very first time Mulan walks into the war camp.) "Sir, he told us that you weren't going train us and we had the a day's leave." Wilkins gave his superior a curious look.

"Yes, it seems that I have been elevated to the roll of babysitter." He growled grudgingly. He jerked his head to the three blondes behind him. Suddenly he felt something ping him the back of the head. He turned around and saw Danni pointing at Ruthie who gave him a blank look. Tavington rubbed the back of his head, and glared at Wilkins and Bordon who were unsuccessfully stifling laughs. He sighed. "In the future Miss Davis, I would recommend you pick a more pliable stool pigeon." He rode a head.

In a very low voice Danni growled. "Estupido!" She was sorely mistaken about Tavington's hearing. (She was used to having some of the best hearing in her small tiny world.) He whipped his head around and glared angrily at her. "Didn't say a word," she hissed defensively. He nodded.

They rode on until they reached a small little town. Many people were milling about in the streets and just going on about their daily lives. Several children stopped to ogle the three Dragoons. Several pointed and their concerned mothers pushing them back into their homes. "So where is this place?" Bordon asked. Why the Captains came with them to go dress shopping was anyone's guess. Danni blamed Ruthie and Rosie, but they said that the Captains were bored.

"It's over there by the smith." Wilkins pointed a hand down the road. Every one just gave him a questioning look. "WHAT!" He shouted. "My sister used to drag me shopping." He shriveled backwards slightly. They rode up to the dress shop and dismounted. Ruthie, Rosie, and Danni walked into the shop with Tavington in tow. He turned around and faced the two Captains.

"Well are you coming?" He snapped. They just looked around and kicked the dirt. Tavington wasn't going to make them come in the dress shop, he was just humiliated going in and getting the girls situated. He looked down his nose at the little blonde in front of him. He couldn't stand her she just irritated him to no end, then there was a loud high scream.

"HOLY POOH on rye bread toast!" Danni yelled jumping backwards because Rosie stumbled backwards, because Ruthie freaked and hit her in the chest. It was all well and good that the girls were falling all over each other. But Danni lurched and elbowed Tavington hard in the stomach. He groaned and doubled. "Oh my gosh, Colonel Tavington, are you all right?" Danni spun around and placed her hand on his back. (She didn't like Tavington, but she didn't hate him either.)

He gave her that "why are you asking me that you idiot" look. He waved her off and stalked away. As Tavington came out of shop, he was still huffing. Bordon looked up at him concernedly. "Sir, is everything well?"

"That" He said a choice word about Danni. "Davis woman." He straitened himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. "Bordon run to the local ale house and bring back a keg." He tossed the coin to his second. The burly man walked off rather than waste his horse on the trip.

Meanwhile, inside the store the girls faced with the greatest evil ever- a fat 18th century woman who had a high-pitched voice. "What hideous clothing! Oh it's a wonder that you even left your house!"

"Well, we had to get some new clothes."

"Hmm, well yes" she suddenly got an ominous look. "Annabelle, Rebecca, strip them!" She clapped her hand and two lackeys appeared. The girls and Mrs. Lily jumped the three terrified blondes.

Three men sat outside. They could hear things like "hey! That's mine not yours!", "Watch the hands!"; "And personal bubble invasion!" screamed inside. They laughed a little drunk.

"That makes me glad I'm not a wench!" Wilkinson slurred. It might be thought they were wimps and unable to hold their liquor, but quiet on the contrary the three men had chipped in and bought several small kegs, and besides they were only a little drunk. The other two just laughed, or well Bordon did. Tavington held his liquor very well, and he was an angry drunk anyway, so it was just as well.

Inside the girls were fighting to keep their underclothes. Rosie even smacked Annabelle because she tried to snap her bra strap. "THAT IS MY personal thing!" She shrieked.

"All right well I suppose you can keep those drab little things, but who raised you, now? No chemises?" She cried pointing her meaty hand as the nearly naked blondes huddled in a corner.

"Well this is more than I ever wanted to know about my friends." Ruthie muttered trying to cover herself. Danni and Rosie nodded in agreement. "WAY more."

The helpers pulled chemises over the girls' heads much to their relief, and then they threw the stockings on them. It was a futile attempt to make them shed their beloved Birkenstocks. After that came the stays, these stays weren't like the corsets, they wrapped around and tied in the front. It wasn't as bad because they still had their bras and everything, the stays had a less hard time supporting them. After that, everything was relatively easy. Mrs. Lily didn't know the girls, so Rosie informed her that Lady Cornwallis sent them down. That changed the woman's tune entirely. She suddenly became nicer and stopped speaking to them like dogs. She gave the some of the best fabrics. Their hair wasn't really done but they put the caps on them anyway it looked a little funny. Since they didn't' have samplers they just skipped over that. Then came the petticoats. It was a cumbersome ordeal, the hoop petticoat, then the under petticoat and then the silk petticoat. After that came the stomachers, because they didn't really know what was to be done with the stomachers, the three girls just picked plain ones. Lastly, came the silken gown. They gave Ruthie a blue one, Rosie a pink one, and Danni a green one. (All of them were in pastel colors as the three girls were presently unmarried.)

"Hey, I know, we should get the opinion of a certain hottie!" Rosie giggled. Danni and Ruthie just looked at the window where lace curtains were pulled tightly shut to prevent anyone from seeing inside the dressing room. Through it she could see the silhouettes of the three men outside.

"Yes, I know I don't think the pink is working for you."

Rosie admired herself in the mirror and craned her neck to respond. "I like black better." She smiled, crossing her hands over the low neckline.

Danni rolled her eyes. "Rosie, as we are unmarried women we do not wear black."

"Aw, that's depressing." She pouted. "Hey, would some one go get the dudes and tell them we're ready."

Ruthie, who had been attempting to sit in her new stays. "I will" She chimed and stood.

"No, I'll send one of the girls. Annabelle, go fetch the officers!" Mrs. Lily commanded.

"Oh, officers!" Annabelle shrieked. Lately officers were all the rage for young foolish girls. She tittered all the way outside. "Oh, sirs, the ladies inside wish to speak with you!" She waved and dropped her handkerchief. As his two companions were still a little tipsy, Tavington took it upon himself to enter the dress shop. Annabelle expected him to pick up the handkerchief; instead, he just stomped on it with his muddy boots. Heartbroken, she reached down, flattened it out, and stifled a little sniffle. Danni heard the bell for the door ding and turned around. "Hey- oh, not you!" She growled crossing her arms in irritation. "Where are the others?"

Tavington now proved that he was an angry drunk and he had enough of this little brats attitude. He took her by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall. "Miss Davis" He snarled at her. "I suggest that you have an attitude adjustment immediately." He pressed his arm to her neck and she rasped for air. "That is unless you would like to find out what color your blood is." His icy blue eyes went down a little. Danni's brown eyes went wide with his threat and shook her head vigorously. He just gave a cruel chuckle and walked away.

Danni walked behind demurely, extremely terrified. She watched him stalk away. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. Soon she followed him, and when she got into the company of the others Danni shoved passed Tavington, pushing him forward. He stumbled and ungracefully knocked over an end table. "Oh, I'm so sorry Colonel" Danni hissed with mock sweetness. He just glared at her and straightened everything.

"Yes, of course. Well you called me in here what do you want?" He dusted himself.

Rosie raised her hand and pointed to the window. "Well we wanted _their _opinion on the dresses." She looked at herself in the mirror.

Mrs. Lilly smiled and tried to smooth things over. "Well, I'm sure the Colonel will be kind enough to give you his highly respected opinion." She took his arm and batted her eyelashes. He just shrugged her off, and then he turned his sharp eyes to Danni.

"Well, Miss, Davis, if you wear that dress someone might-

"I don't want your opinion, I'm going to go get your friends." She waved him off and walked to the door. Outside she found Annabelle sobbing into a muddy handkerchief. Bordon and Wilkins were just looking at her perplexed. "Er, Captains…" they didn't look at her they just seemed dazed. Danni growled and rolled her eyes. "Hey dumb butts!" That got their attention. "Come inside, we need you for something." She saw Wilkins raise and eyebrow and turn red. She shuddered slightly at his thought.

"All right, I got the two little idiots, now what do you guys think?" She asked. "I don't like Rosie's pink dress much but you know." Danni pointed to Rosie.

Wilkins rubbed his chin. "No" He said flatly turning his face away.

It was several more hours and several thousand more dresses later before Mrs. Lilly had them fitted with all the clothes they would need, for the rest of their lives it felt like. Dark had fallen before Tavington finally got up and placed a hand on Danni's shoulder. She jumped and batted it away immediately. "Perhaps Miss Davis," He whispered into her ear. She turned away slightly. "You should stop this before you spend all of your money." Danni gasped.

She turned to Tavington and in a low voice stated. "You're a man Colonel, go be one, I'll get Rosie and Ruthie." She walked passed him. Tavington fumed shortly, but his desire to get back to his camp reined in his temper.

They paid for most of the dresses, and the ones they were wearing out and got on their horses. Tavington order Bordon and Wilkins to ride a head to light the way. He observed all the things going on around him. Rosie rode next to Wilkins and they talked quietly. He seemed to like her a lot, but then Captain Adam Wilkins was a flirt. Bordon was riding next to Ruthie stealing sidelong glances at her. Poor man, always so reserved with women, Tavington just went in and took what he pleased. Then he spied Miss Danni Davis in front of him, and right at that moment it pleased him to torment her. She had that little widget in her ears again. He watched her slender finger push buttons, as she seemed oblivious to him. He pulled his horse next to her, reached across the small gap and pulled her earpiece out. "You know Miss Davis, you make yourself an easy target." She looked at him blankly.

"What?" she asked "How?" Tavington reached across her with one hand while placing the other on her back. She arched it and shied from his touch, it made her nervous.

"You see those trees over there. A militia could shoot you and you would never know what happened." He breathed on her ear. Danni watched the trees and his hand for a moment before placing her hand in his face. Tavington backed away slightly.

"Talk to the hand because the face ain't home. Leave a message at the tone, beep!" She rolled her eyes and put her earpiece back in her ear. Tavington was a little put out. He hoped for a better argument.

TBC

Now that I'm back from my hiatus, important question: Does anyone liket his chapter? I did... now that I'm finished with One Week I decieded to come back to Vaction instead of being a newt and writing other things. I think Tavington was a little OOC, but I imagined that he didn't want to hurt Danni just scare the living day lights out of her. (Also he knew she'd jump when he touched her.) He was just being mean. And what ho! Danni being childish. Then next chapter involves ediquette (sp)... and a little of my favorite thing. O'Hara harassing. XP! Anyway onto the reviews!

SassyBrunette: Yes, I can't say half as much grammatically for this chapter as the last one. And for all you concerned peoples out there, I did change Lydia's name to Jemina.

JB Deuweg: Not just yet hmm... gotta wait a little while hmm...

IlovetheLord: yea, cool, but where'd you go? I was reading your story and now it's gone?

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!


	8. How to be a lady

Chapter 8: How to be a Lady

Lord General Charles Cornwallis lay in his bed. He squinted his blue eyes closed and tried to ignore the constant muttering of his wife. He loved the woman dearly, but some times she just jabbered aimlessly about nothing. "Oh, Lord Cornwallis, the lace in Mrs. Lily's shop-

"Please, my dearest," He rolled over to face her. "I am to rise early in the morning, I need to sleep."

She just looked at him with her big eyes, and then continued talking. He sighed. "You dearest, I spoke with Mrs. Lily about the girls." Jemina continued. "She said that they were rough and sarcastic, Charles, I cannot have three debutants on my hands if they are inappropriate and crass." She said as seriously as she could.

"Well, then, my dear, you can train them yourself." Charles patted her hand.

"Yes, but, I will require some assistance from General O'Hara, you know to help them practice." He just nodded and went to sleep. "Oh, but my dear, I must have them ready by the officers dinner!" She squealed. Cornwallis growled audibly at his wife.

(**Cheesy voice over How to be a Lady) **

**(Step one: How to rhetoric)**

It was at least seven in the morning. The girls were sitting in the parlor with Lady Cornwallis. Rosie let a huge yawn. They were up late the night before, and she was the type of person who required at least eight hours to function properly. "Good Morning ladies, I'm sorry to get you up so late." She smiled handing them all delicate little teacups. "But we have so much work to do. Now, I do not know what life you girls came from before, but now that you are my debutantes. There were some complaints of your behavior at Mrs. Lily's so that is to be taken care of, and we start today!"

"That's great" Danni moaned leaning on the table the best she could in her stiff stays.

"Sit up straight Danni dearest, now we are going to work on your rhetoric skills."

"Our what?" Rosie looked at her pointedly.

"Rhetoric, Rosie, speaking ability" Danni explained looking into her cup and putting some more sugar in her tea.

"Yes, there are several things that you can and cannot talk about." Danni looked up.

"Wait hold on, I'll be right back!" Danni jumped to her feet and ran out the door. She stormed up the stair into her bedroom. A few minutes later she arrived back in the parlor hold a spiral notebook and pen. She seamed a little breathless. "All right, I figured we weren't going to remember so I'm taking dictation." She opened the note pad, and popped the pen. "All right, here we go."

"Very well then," Jemina smiled. "There are several things that one cannot speak of in polite society." Danni looked up, then she wrote "do's and don't's" on the top of the page.

"All right, shoot" Danni smiled. Jemina raised an eyebrow but ignored the saying.

"First and for most when you address some one remember to greet them politely, with a curtsy." Danni nodded and wrote curtsy at the top of her paper. "Then, remember, when talking to a man never look him full in the face. Do not talk about money, politics, yourself to much, familial blemishes."

"Familal what?"

"Blemishes, bad things about your family," Danni explained she looked over her list. The penmanship changed several times, which was her signature mark. "I.E. don't talk about Aunt Candy or Duane." Rosie got the picture and nodded."Yes, well, who ever they are do not speak of them. Ah, yes, avoid sensitive subjects, and do not talk about personal matters." She paused and placed hand on her mouth. "And when you converse with some one pay attention to what they are saying. Bodily functions do not speak of them. Always seem polite and reserved. And stupid, men prefer stupid wives."

Danni dropped her pen and crossed her arms. "I absolutely refuse to be stupid for anyone!" She hissed. "if I wanna be stupid it's on my own accord." She pouted.

**(Step two: How to eat)**

**(Rosie Voice Over: That's something I know all about!)**

"Well now, it's nearly ten I suppose we should work on table manners now." Jemina stood and left the room.

"YES!" The three girls cried loudly.

Jemina winced at the loud noise. "That's another thing, a lady never raises her voice." They followed her down the halls to the dinning room. She continually talked about the do's and don't's. Danni wrote while she walked, feeling something like a secretary. "Have you got all that?" Danni nodded.

"You know, I was thinking, there are only two things that you can really talk about and neither interest me."

"Yeah," Ruthie asked trying to keep up them. "What are they?" She asked. Ruthie hiked her skirt up and ran after them.

"The weather and fashion- both which I would not rather discuss, I think I'll just become a mime." Danni snorted. Ruthie laughed.

Soon they were sitting at the table, the servants brought in the food eggs and things of that sort. "Now, don't lean on the table." At about that moment, General O'Hara walked into the room. He bowed elegantly and bid them good morning. Rosie was about to say something terribly smart to him, but then she remembered that she had spent the past few hours and held her tongue. "Good Morning General, I take it my husband sent you down to help me."

He nodded and sat down. He tired to have some polite conversation with Ruthie, but she just nodded her head and focus on her plate. He soon gave up on her and turned his attention to Rosie. "You know Miss Rhodes, it's bad manners for you to not leave something on your plate." He observed smugly.

She turned her sparkly blue-eyed gaze on him. She gave him the "you're joking right". His face kept some form of resolve and she just stared at him. "Shoot, if I'm hungry, I'm gonna eat all my food." She just continued to eat her eggs and toast. He seemed a little repulsed but she didn't say anything else on the subject. They finished breakfast. Jemina encouraged the girls to engage in small talk with General O'Hara. Then he stood and bowed.

"Well, now, I suppose we should move on to more important matters, such as dancing." He smiled prancing to the door.

**(Step three: how to dance)**

**(Danni: Crapola!)**

They were all standing in the dinner room. It was large enough to fit nearly 80 people. There was a group of musicians in the corner. "All right, I have two men hear to be the other partners." O'Hara displayed two other men, one was tall and fat, the other was short and fat. O'Hara noticed the girls befuddled looks and took that moment to grab Ruthie's hand. He was nearly as tall as Rosie, and Danni- well from the disgruntled look on her face he just didn't want to deal with her. "Do any of you know the basics of a minuet?" He asked. They all gave him blank looks. He cleared his throat and motioned the band to start.

The couples danced together for a while. Rosie was the best of them. She had the ability to keep a beat. Ruthie had a little trouble with some of the stuff that went along with the arms. Danni, however, couldn't seem to grasp the affect that she was supposed to. "All right, I think it's time for a break from the minuet and now we'll try something else." O'Hara halted the band and before Danni could protest he started the next dance. She fumed for a few seconds wanting strangle him with his own wig. They spent the next four hours dancing (or in Danni's case trying to). Rosie's stomach rumbled. O'Hara forbid them to eat, and bid them to continue dancing. A few minutes later Colonel Tavington walked into the room. He just stood against door watching them with mirth in his eyes. When Danni stumbled, he snorted at her causing her to lose her concentration. She stepped on her partner's foot. The man swore loudly startling everyone in the room.

"All right that's it, I'm ready for a break." Rosie growled heading for the door.

"Rosie, darling, you must ask for our leave, but in accordance, I do think it is time for a break." She rose gracefully and started towards the door. Ruthie followed her, then O'Hara after her.

He seemed to really like her. Danni was the last to leave. As she exited, Tavington gripped her arm tightly. "Stay here" He commanded whispering in her ear. He pulled her aside and closed the door.

"I was watching you and you could not dance."

"Well, I could have told you that. If dances came in buckets I couldn't carry one if it had a handle." She snorted. "What's it to you." She eyed him suspiciously.

Tavington stood in front of her. "Well, Miss Davis, while you are an ineptly attractive woman."

"Wow," Danni said crossing her arms. "A nice job of putting a compliment in the jaws of an insult." She smiled at him. "All right, so we both know that I can't dance but what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to teach you." He took a few steps across the around the room and grabbed three chairs. He set them all around her like they were couples lining up to dance.

"How, exactly, does this, exactly, benefit you exactly?" Danni asked.

"I teach you to dance, you put in a good word for me with Lord Cornwallis, and then we both make that moon calf O'Hara look bad."

She thought about it. "HMMMMM!" She switched her weight from one foot to the other. She shook her head. "Sure thing. All right-y Yoda" He gave her a weird look. "All right, I'm am your clay mold me."

He gave her a wolfish grin, and Danni shivered, a little repulsed at him. "Very well then" He told the one musician left to start to play a song.

Despite the fact that he was cruel and ruthless, Tavington was a fantastic teacher. He took Danni through each step several times just make sure she understood them. He was very unlike O'Hara, who just said here's your partner now dance. Tavington made sure that she executed each step perfectly, as he was a bit of a perfectionist. Her feet may have hurt (thank Heaven for Birkenstocks), but she could dance at least three different dances. That was all she really needed to learn before the dinner on Friday.

"Well Colonel Tavington, my feet hurt and I'm sitting down now." She plopped into a chair and propped her feet on the corresponding chair.

He nodded and sat down next to her. "Miss Davis, you are doing better." He nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Colonel." Suddenly, the clocked chimed and Danni startled. "Gosh, I totally forgot, crapola, I was supposed to eat dinner with Lord Cornwallis half an hour ago." She jumped to her feet. "Ur, hugs and kisses Colonel Tavington, Thank you for the lessons." Danni ran out of the room leaving Tavington to stare after her.

**(Step four: how to delicately bring some one down)**

**(Ruthie: This makes me happy)**

She ran down the hallway, down a flight of stair, skidded around the banister. Then she skidded past the French doors, Danni doubled back and yanked them open before the valets could do anything. The next this she knew, Danni was sitting on the floor. "GENERAL O'HARA YOU STUPID" She jumped to her feet and pushed passed him.

"Danni, darling, remember what I said." Jemina chided.

"Yes, I know, but that big lummox- never mind, anyhoo, sorry for being late, Colonel Tavington was teaching me to dance."

Cornwallis eyebrow went up at her. "Colonel Tavington, why was he teaching you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, quite frankly, O'Hara is inept." Danni snorted, as she sat down. "You'd be surprised how well Tavington teaches." She said as she worked on using her correct fork. Cornwallis gave the "I want to see you" look to O'Hara. "Anyway, let's eat, I'm seriously starved." The dinner went relatively quiet.

**(Step five: How to practice)**

Friday rolled around and the whole fort was in frenzy. The cooks were baking enough food to feed an army, which in essence they were, as it was an officer's ball. The maids were cleaning everything several times over. In the courtyard, all the men were making sure their uniforms were pristine and gleamed with English pride. Several hundred dresses turned out the shops. Half the female populace of the small town had their hearts set on a regimental. Three in particular were being fussed over.

Danni, Rosie, and Ruthie got up early to go over their lessons precariously. Again, six am was not a popular time for the girls to wake. They all a little tart that morning, especially Rosie. She was suffering from lack of sleep. Her day was not going well. Her hair was oily and she only wanted to take a shower. O'Hara kept picking at her for being so tall. She nearly bit his head off several times that morning. (He was such a ninny). Finally, when she could take no more she turned to him. "All right, get this through your thick head! Say one more thing about my height I will officially kill you!" She yelled failing her hand. O'Hara backed down.

He looked at Danni. She was sitting in a chair leaning on a table sucking her pendant, looking a little numb. "Miss Davis-

She spit out her pendant. Danni didn't even give him the pleasure of her glare. "Don't even start with me fancy pants, I will hurt you." She went back to her previous activity. He would have turned to Ruthie but he did like her too much. Around noon, four huge boxes arrived. "Oh, girls! The dresses I ordered for you are here!" Jemina cried, when the messenger brought them in the parlor. The messenger stood their for a moment waiting for his wages. Jemina looked sharply at O'Hara. He let an annoyed sigh and paid the boy. "Come girls, we must go try them on immediately." She ushered the girls out of the room and up the stairs.

Rosie's bad day started to go worse from there on in. She took a bath and got the proper clothes on for a dress. She was excited about getting a new dress, unlike most girls sent to the past she liked wearing the clothes. When she got her dress on she saw it for the first time. It was a pink, with a little darker pink flower print and it was frilly. Hundreds of bows, and lace, and ribbons were everywhere on the dress. She screamed loudly. Danni and Ruthie dropped what they were doing and ran into her room breathlessly. "Rosie!" They both cried, "What's wrong?"

Rosie turned to them moaning loudly. "What's wrong? What's wrong?" She asked grabbing the skirt of her dress and waved them frustrated. "This dress is wrong!" She shouted. Ruthie held in a bout of giggles unsuccessfully. "It's not funny look at this thing!" She groaned.

"It's not _that_ bad." Danni tired to be optimistic, it didn't work that well. "Look, I can take some of the bows off if you'd like." Danni offered taking a pair of scissors. "I can't do anything about the lace though. It sewn in the seems." Ruthie just snorted and grabbed the other scissors.

"I can try to take the lace out or at least some of it." It took them the whole of thirty minutes, and the dress looked a lot better, and less like some one when on a frill crazy. They went to get dressed after that, the lady who did Rosie's hair, didn't seem to care that she was tender headed and yanked and jerked her hair all over the place.

After a little more primping and practice, the girls went down stairs to dinner. There were several hundred people everywhere mostly high-ranking officers. Jemina encouraged them to talk with other people. They walked around as a group, and found a small flock of girls their age. Danni soon lost interest and politely excused herself. She wandered around until she saw Colonel Tavington standing in the corner by himself. She walked up to him a smiled, preparing to have a battle of the wits with him. After her, General O'Hara wanted arm candy, so he commandeered Ruthie. Then Rosie saw Jemina talking to a tall man wearing a green coat. She knew he wasn't a dragoon, so she walked up to them.

"Ah, Rosie, dearest just the person I wanted to see." She received her cheerfully. She was talking to a giant man with a huge handlebar mustache. "This is Captain Krieger, he would like to introduce his son Thaddeus." Out from behind his father, came a boy. He was shorter than Danni, which was something. His hair was greasy and black; his teeth were bucked severely and mangled. Rosie smiled and tried not repulse at the sight of him. "Well, this is a sweet thing." Jemina talked for a little while before she offered to introduce the Captain to Danni and Ruthie. Rosie tried to protest, but Jemina would have none of it. She left her there with the little creep Thaddeus.

"so, what do you do for fun?"

"Well……." After that it just went down hill from there. Thaddeus did nothing but talk about himself, and his voice grated her nerves. It was really nasal. Across the room she saw Captain Wilkins talking with the other Dragoons. He threw her a sidelong smile. He saw Krieger and rolled his eyes at her. She smiled and tried to stifle a laugh. "Have I said something funny, Miss Rhodes?" He asked suspiciously following her gaze.

"Err, no," She stammered. "I just remembered something."

"Oh really," He paused not finding anything worth seeing in that direction he turned back to Rosie and continued talking about himself. That went on for another hour, and Rosie soon lost interest. Her blue eyes glazed over and she started thinking about her computer back home and how much she missed it. Then she thought about the hot guy that she worked with and compared him to Captain Wilkins. After a while she thought about her car sitting in her drive way. She missed driving a little more than she missed her computer. Suddenly, Thaddeus brought her back to reality. His nasally laugh, made her almost drop her tea. She chuckled softly then saw Danni prowling around in the corner. She mouthed, "Help me" to her.

After they grew bored of bantering, Danni and Tavington went their separate ways. She began stalking around the rooms watching people. Most of them had false faces to one another. Then her brown eyes rested on Ruthie, O'Hara was dragging the poor girl around the room. He seemed be enjoying the attention she was getting. Danni snorted and thought about rescuing her, then decided against it. What had Ruthie done for her lately? She caught Ruthie's eye and waved good bye as O'Hara took her to meet some more people. Danni moseyed around to find Rosie, with a heinous boy. He laughed loudly and Rosie mouthed, "Help me". Danni snickered and thought of something to do.

Rosie watched Danni walk away, but didn't see her come back. "Hello, sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to Rosie, immediately." She took her friends arm and prepared to walk away.

"And who are you?" Thaddeus asked in a superior tone of voice.

Danni smiled wryly. "Miss Davis, and it's imperative that I talk to Miss Rhodes, thank you for you time. Come on." She guided Rosie away quickly. Once they were out of earshot, Danni turned to Rosie. "What in the heck is that?" She asked, laughing.

"That was Thaddeus Krieger and his nasty little mug." She shot back. They giggled for a few moments. "Thanks for saving me."

"Nah, that's all right, I predicted a hatchet murder before the night was over." Danni shrugged. "Come on, lets see if we can rescue Ruthie from O'Hara." The rest of the evening went quietly with dinner and then everyone left. The girls went to bed late again. Then the next morning Rosie heard a loud knocking at her door. She moaned and groaned, but the person wouldn't go away. Then the door popped open revealing Danni. She still didn't seem awake.

"WHAT!" Rosie shouted sitting up in the bed.

"The stupid idiot valet was trying to deliver a stupid idiot letter to you, from the that stupid idiot Thaddeus Krieger."

"Whatever." She flopped backwards "read it to me."

"All right fine," She opened the letter and stiffled a hearty laugh."_My dearest Rose, after last night I found myself incomparably in love with you, meet me in the gardens for brunch this afternoon. Your eternal Love, Thaddeus." _Danni fell on the floor in a fit of giggles. A few minutes later Ruthie came in the room.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a yawn. Danni held up the letter and Ruthie read it. Then she found herself lying on the floor laughing too.

"It's not funny!" Rosie moaned.

TBC….

Well, now, I liked this chapter it's leading to bigger and better things... and then even bigger and better things. Next Chapter: Rosie tries to get rid of her suitor. Read and Review  
Baby Turtle

SassyBrunette: Well... I can't vouch for spelling errors that the computer doesn't catch... can't spell if my life depended on it. Glad you like my story

J.B. Deunweg: Yes, Poor Danni, Tavy, he just runs hot and cold on her. Thank you for your review,  
And

WoundedHeart: Wow, I actually got a non-intended emotion EGO BOOST FOR ME! Thanks you for the rewview


	9. How to loose and idiot

Disclaimer: I don't own Patriot I'd be rich if I did

Chapter 9: How to loose an idiot in four days

The gardens surrounding Fort Carolina were green a muggy. The foreboding of rain hung heavy in the air. Rosie sat in her room trying to cool off from the hot August air. "Arg" She cried, "Haven't these people heard of air conditioner!" She fanned herself. Of course, it didn't help that Ruthie had a hot curling iron around her head. Ruthie was curling her friend's hair

"No" Danni replied, "It hasn't been invented yet." Danni snorted.. "I'm glad I'm not you." She laughed mockingly.

"Oh, shuddup" Rosie batted at Ruthie's hand. "Now make me ugly!" This might seem like an odd request, but earlier that morning Rosie received a letter from a weird little nerd named Thaddeus Krieger. Rosie leaned into the mirror and smeared heavy blue shadow over her eyelids. "I wanna freak him out."

"Oh, well, then I guess you don't need my help." Danni shot. Rosie glared at her in the mirror and her friend just laughed. "There, you are now heinously ugly!" Danni patted the mass of matted curls on the top of Rosie's head.

"RUTHIE! I so love you right now!" Rosie squealed. "It's perfect." She grabbed her skirts and ran down to the garden. She found Thaddeus leaning against a tree talking to his father. She inched up beside them. They were talking in German so she couldn't understand them. "Crap" She muttered. They turned around and saw her. She smiled and curtsied.

"Hey, what up, dawg?" it sounded funny even to her own ears. Thaddeus raised a dark greasy eyebrow. She tried to stifle a laugh. "So you wanted to see me?"

He bowed cordially to her. Rosie just rolled her eyes. "Yes, my beloved" She visibly grimaced at his pet name. "I was wondering if you would join me in a carriage ride." He tried to take her hand and kiss it. She jerked back and glared at him.

"NO!" She growled as if she was telling her pet to stop. "Bad boy" She growled. "No, I will not go riding with you." She walked away. He followed like an insistent puppy. "Dude, I'm so no going with you." She stalked away. "oh my GOSH!" She yelled at him. Thaddeus followed.

"But, beloved!" He called after her. Rosie walked over all the grounds. Thaddeus called after her. About the three millionth time he called her beloved Rosie turned on him.

"You are such a re-re!" She growled. "If I go on the stupid idiot ride will you leave me alone."

"Such a beauty as you cannot be left alone." He tried to whisper in her ear, but he was to short so it was more like into her arm. She cringed and rubbed her arm trying to disinfect it. She sighed and walked away with out saying good bye. When Rose walked into the foyer of the fort, Jemina accosted her.

"Rosie darling, how are you are you going to go riding with Mr. Krieger?" She grabbed Rosie's hands. The blonde just snorted and nodded her head a little tired.

"Wait, how did you know?" She asked surprised.

Jemina gave her a sly smile. "Well, dearest, I am your guardian, I should know these things." She hugged the girl. "Come now, let's get you ready! I won't have one of my little dears, looking like a rag muffin." She smiled and despite Rosie's protests, she dragged the girl up the stairs. They passed Danni in the hallway. She leaned against her door. At first she was only smiling, then snickering, and then she started laughing. Rosie glared at her. Jemina smiled slyly. "But my dear Rosie, we cannot have you seeming you with any impropriations on your reputation." She smiled and patted her head, trying to remove her hand from the sticky mass. "I think you need a chaperone." She smiled at Danni who started inching towards her own bedroom. She ushered Rosie into the room. "I'll send the maid." She shut the door. Then she grabbed Danni. "Come dearling, we must see about your escort!" She chuckled.

Lady Jemina was announced in the library where her husband so often reviewed his battle plans. She curtsied and Danni did the same. "Good Afternoon Mr. Cornwallis" She addressed her husband as people of the time did so often. She addressed the other men in the room, who happened to be General O'Hara, Colonel Tavington, Captains Bordon and Wilkins. They bowed cordially to them. Danni, who after hours of watching several murder mystery, was able to piece things together quickly. (She argued that she was just clever, but most highly doubted that.) She knew that Jemina would say that she needed a date or whatever and suggest O'Hara. Since he was terrified of Danni, would suggest Tavington, because he hated the man and Tavington hated Danni. "Dearest, as you know Rosie needs a chaperone for her ride with Thaddeus Krieger." Danni saw Wilkins glare daggers at the back of Jemina's head. "And I volunteered Danni."

"And Ruthie" Danni dropped in the conversation. Jemina gave her a look. "If I have to suffer so does she." Danni said curtly crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, beloved, that is a splendid idea." Jemina patted her arm lovingly. She lowed her voice. "Charles, I need two of your men."

Needless to say, Jemina got her way. Some how Danni, Ruthie and Rosie all found them decked out in their ridding habits. They stood outside in the hot muggy August air. Danni growled under her breathe and blamed Rosie for this whole mess. "What the heck! You were the one laughing at me." She snorted in retort.

"I'm just saying if you weren't so freaking overt, we might not be in this mess!" She failed her arms.

"What's overt?" Rosie asked. Before Danni could snap back an answer four men showed up in a carriage.

"Good afternoon my beloved." Thaddeus jumped out of the carriage and tried to kiss Rosie's hand. She just looked annoyed and pushed him away after calling him a re-re. She was trying to get up in the carriage. She didn't expect anyone to help her, but when Thaddeus tried to put his hands on her waist, she shrieked and nearly kicked him in the head. It was a pity she missed, and got him in the chest. The three other men let howling laughter out at him. Danni was with them. She neatly side stepped him and hopped up with some of Bordon's help. Tavington was sitting disinterred to the side.

The ride was not all that bad. Thaddeus continued to control the conversation with talk of his journey through Europe. Ruthie and Bordon were talking quietly. Rosie was drooling over Wilkins, who was driving the carriage. Danni was entertaining herself by tormenting Tavington. All the commotion stopped when Thaddeus asked a simple little question. "Next week, the Parker's are throwing a party, Miss Rhodes, would you let me be your escort?" He asked taking her hand. Rosie just stared at him and wanted to call him every thing short of an idiot. Suddenly the carriage jerked to a stop. It thrust Thaddeus, Danni, and Ruthie forward. (The girls loved Rosie and weren't going to force her to sit next to the thing from the black lagoon, because according to them both, that's what he smelt like.) The whole carriage gasped when Thaddeus's face landed in Rosie's lap, never mind Danni was slumped awkwardly on Tavington and Bordon had Ruthie by the waist. Danni sat up a little and started laughing. Everyone glared at her. Rosie screamed and shoved him away.

"EWWW! Get away you freak!" She shouted backing up and hitting her head on Wilkins back. Danni could hold her laughter in no longer. She slid to the floor, curled her head down to her knees, and made small squeaking noises. Tavington toed her with his boot. She looked up at him and bit her fist to keep from laughing anymore.

"Okay, Danni's gone crazy." Ruthie stated. After a few minutes, everyone began staring at each other. Thaddeus was stared at Rosie stare at Ruthie stare at Wilkins stare at Tavington stare at Danni stare at Bordon stare Thaddeus. No one had moved since Danni started laughing. Thaddeus sprawled out on the opposite cushion. Rosie still pressed up against her cushion. Ruthie was sitting in Bordon's lap. Wilkins was craning his neck to see the scene, couldn't turn around Rosie's hat was in his back. Tavington was partially pulled on the floor; his arm was supporting Danni from sinking entirely. She was still giggling. Bordon blushed profusely and glared at Thaddeus, the cause of all the commotion. Ruthie was the first to move, always the good girl. "Well, erm, I think we should go back." Bordon helped Ruthie back to her seat. Danni held her breathe to stop her giggles and used Tavington's knee to get back in her seat. Tavington rubbed the life back into his arm and wrist. Wilkins coughed and turned back around, starting the horses back up. Ruthie settled into her chair. Rosie came down from her perch. Thaddeus got back into his seat and reiterated his offer. Everyone just groaned. The dude never gave up did he.

Well, after a long onslaught battle with Lord Cornwallis Rosie finally forced him to deny _any _request made by Thaddeus Krieger after that day. Naturally, her reasons, aside from her friends' prodding, and a vast desire to not relive a repeat of this afternoon, were that she hated Thaddeus- or well, since hating a person was like murder in the heart, she had a strong dislike of him. He agreed only because she bugged and begged so much, even through in a tear or two for effect. He sat in his chair and noted Danni sitting on the settee. She had a predatory smile on her face and almost like, she had rehearsed this in her head many times. In a strange sort of way, she looked like Tavington, a battle ready one at that. To save himself from rehashing the conversation with Danni and perhaps Ruthie later, Cornwallis agreed to Rosie's proposal. Little did she know, Thaddeus had already asked him all the important questions.

The day of the party rolled around, well it wasn't so much a party as it was dinner. Thaddeus looked like an idiot walking in with w girl who was nearly six inches taller than he was. There were various giggles and looks, but he seemed to not notice. Thaddeus paraded around, took Rosie to all his friends, and introduced them. He would march up to them and say "Ah," what ever their name was. "Have you met Miss Rhodes?" They would say hello and then he would continue. "You know, she is one of Lord Cornwallis's favorites." Then they would talk about how much they liked him. Rosie's gazed glazed over, she stopped listening and just watched people walk past her. Several of them shot her pitying looks. Finally, she excused herself and went to talk with Ruthie and a bunch of other young woman.

Danni stared at the punch bowl. She sighed wondering if she should pour herself a drink. She was sure that she saw someone poor something unwanted in the bowl. "Oh well, if I get a little tipsy I'll just sit in the corner and die." She shrugged pouring herself a small little cup. There was nothing very interesting going on so she decided to sit and list to her I-pod; it would make her happy. Then something caught her eye. There was a gaggle of girls surround one in particular. She was telling them something of importance obviously. Rosie was on the outermost edge. Danni watched Thaddeus approach Rosie and tap her on the shoulder. She wished severely she could have heard what they were saying.

Rosie was enraptured with the story about some one she didn't know, but if she was paying attention to that, she wasn't thinking about the creature from the black lagoon. Suddenly, something tapped her shoulder. She whipped around to face The Creature from the Black Lagoon- Thaddeus Krieger. "What?" She hissed.

"Are you cold?" He asked. Rosie gave him a look and shook her head. Before she could turn back around, he continued. "Well, I heard some of the other ladies saying that they were cold-

"You are a re-re!" She growled under her breath. "Now go away, leave me alone." She turned back around only to find that the story was finished. She didn't get a chance to have her disappointment. Thaddeus tapped her on the shoulder again. "Gosh, what?" She snarled.

"Well, I was thinking that your friend, Miss Ritland might be to warm, then I thought that you might be too warm." He stammered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Danni inching forward. She had a Cheshire grin on her face like she knew what was going on. That unnerved him a little bit.

Rosie blinked a couple of times. "All right, what part of 'go away' didn't you get." She hissed. "The 'go' or the 'away' both of them mean leave!" She practically yelled. The she gave a frustrated yell and stormed away.

Of course, she thought she got through his thick head, but little boys like Thaddeus Krieger, need things spelled out for them. He thought she was just playing coy, so when the music started he sought her out. He found her standing the corner talking to Captain Wilkins. They were laughing about something and stopping immediately when he approached. "Rose, my dear, would you be so kind as to join me for a dance?" He asked. She just rolled her eyes. "Please?" He looked so pathetic and pitiful that she said yes. The dance stared and everyone lined up as couples. Ruthie was standing opposite Bordon and Ruthie was next to her with Krieger. They started dancing to the bouncy music; it was simple, but it seemed that at every turn Krieger messed up. He stepped on everyone's toes and ran into people. He tried to say something to her, but Ruthie was talking to Rosie about something. After that, Krieger made no more attempts to annoy Rosie.

It was nearly two days later, when Danni and Ruthie say Thaddeus Krieger in the hallway. He was extremely happy, and all bouncy. "He looks happy." Ruthie stated curiously.

"All right, no one has a reason to be that happy, unless." Danni thought hard for a minute. "Holy pooh on rye bread toast!" She exclaimed.

Ruthie looked at her. "You need a shorter saying." Danni shrugged and grabbed her friend's wrist. Then she bottled from the kitchen up to the study. She burst through the door.

"Miss Davis, Miss Ritland what is the meaning-

"Stow it O'Hara" Danni snapped.

"Lord Cornwallis," Ruthie began "We just saw Krieger out in the hallway, he seemed a little two happy." General Cornwallis seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes, well, I suppose he was happy." Cornwallis shrugged looking at O'Hara. "Well, I think he was going to make an offer for your friend." He smiled at them. His smile faded away quickly when Danni's eyes went extremely wide. She pushed Ruthie aside and slammed a fist on the desk.

"What?" Danni roared.

"Miss Davis, please-

"Shut up O'Hara" She held up her hand to his face. "When did you give him permission?" She didn't give him time to reply. "You gave us your word that you wouldn't say yes to him." She snapped.

"Miss Davis are you implying that he-

"I thought I told you to shut up!" She yelled. O'Hara tried to argue with her but he glared at him evilly.

"Danni, calm down." Cornwallis yelled slamming his fist on the desk. Both girls jumped and O'Hara let out a rather unmanly squeak. "Now, listen, if you ever, and I mean _ever_ imply that I am lying to you again, I will beat you." He pointed at her. Suddenly she felt two inches tall. She nodded numbly. "Now, I did not break my word to you, because I know it was to you and not to Rosie I made that promise." He put his hand to his mouth. "Thaddeus Krieger came to me nearly two weeks ago. When he asked to take Rose out on the ride, He asked me to take her to the ball and then to marry her." He paused and looked at them pointedly. Both girls were flabbergasted. "As I saw no great objection on her part, I said yes." Danni did a comic little palm to the forehead.

Ruthie sighed and looked at her. "Come on Danni, let's go" She curtsied. "Thank you Lord Cornwallis." She smiled. Once they were out of the room Ruthie grabbed Danni by both her hands. "Gosh, come on, we have to go warn Rosie-bum." The girls went up the stairs and just in time to see Thaddeus Krieger close the doors behind him. They heard a click alerting them that the door locked.

"Crap" Danni hissed. They both knelt down and listened at the door. They listened at the door.

Rosie had been outside wandering around, for a fort full of men, she sure got the worst of the lot. A maid came out to her and told her that she was need in the drawing room. Rosie sighed and stalked up to the drawing room. When she got there, no one was there. "All crap, I came up here for nothing."

"Not for nothing, my beloved" A terrifying voice struck her. Rosie screamed loudly. "Do not be alarmed dearest, I know that you did not expect me so soon to profess my love." He took her hands. Rosie just stood there shocked for a long few minutes. "I see that you cannot speak for joy!" He rubbed her hand with thumb. "But, lovely, let me do this properly. Would you love me, live with me, and be my wife before all and God?"

"No" She said plainly- no fancy usual changes of her voice, just a flat deadpan tone.

He simpered at her with a plain little smile. "Now, I know that it may seem a little strange that I would ask you so soon, but I feel that we are destined for each other." This time Rosie jerked her hand away and stalked towards the door. "My beloved-

"Call me that one more time and I will kill you!" She yelled throwing the doors open. Danni and Ruthie jumped back trying to hold in their giggles. Rosie glared at them and stormed down the stairs and into the courtyard. She nearly screamed when he followed her. He was as if a puppy wouldn't leave her alone. He kept calling her beloved. Finally, she stopped in the middle of the courtyard and whipped around on him. "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" She screamed, attracting the attention of several people, including Captain Krieger. He eyed the couple suspiciously.

"Because I love you my dear." He smiled displaying his mangled teeth. She repulsed.

"Gosh, you don't even know me! I told you know, so now leave!" She shouted. He took her hands and tried to soothe her, but that only made Rosie madder. She called him a long list of names and promptly ran away. He turned to follow her but Ruthie and Danni were blocking his way.

"Nope, sorry, no freaks allowed." They crossed their arms.

"But-

"No" He sighed and looked down at his feet. Then he got a thought in his puny little brain.

"Hey look at that." He pointed behind them. They both just raised their eyebrows.

"Wow, he's trying to commit the oldest tricks in the not so new ways." Danni said sarcastically. Finally, Thaddeus got the picture and stormed away. Feeling their job was done the girls went to the kitchen to get a little well-earned snack. They hardly finished their food, when there was a fair amount of wailing through the fort house.

"LORD CORNWALLIS, LORD CORNWALLIS, COME QUICKLY!" Jemina shouted running into his study. He was getting a book down and turned to face a very angry Krieger and a very distraught wife.

He greeted them cordially, although the Hessian, with a large scar running down his eye did not seem to please. "May I help you?"

"Punish her." He said, well more like commanded. Cornwallis gave him a blank look. "Der girl, she needs to be punished!" He smacked his fist on the desk making Jemina jump.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, and as your commanding officer I command you to keep your temper in check." The man glared at him and started shouting in German. Cornwallis clenched his fist and tried to keep his own temper, _tried_. He began shouting at the man. Finally, he jumped to his feet and shouted "CAPTAIN KRIEGER, WILL YOU STOP YELLING!" The Hessian stopped. "Thank you, now, Jemina, tell me what in the devil is going on." He sat back down and looked at his wife.

"Well, it seems that Rosie refused Thaddeus and now he is refusing to have her." She explained as if the roof were on fire. Cornwallis hid a small smile behind his fist.

"Send for Rosie." He commanded a by-standing valet. They only waited for a few minutes before all three girls trooped in. He sighed. What had he done to deserve this? Danni had that Tavington look in her eyes, like she had rehearsed again. "Well, Rosie, what exactly do you have to say for yourself?" He asked. He watched Danni get a sparked look in her eyes.

She pushed passed the taller blonde haired girl. "Now, before you pass judgment, consider that we are not properly out yet." Danni said standing in front of everyone.

"That is true, well in any case, I will deal a punishment as requested you are all dismissed." He waved a hand. Danni held his gaze for a moment before leaving. He congratulated her silently with a nod of his head.

Outside, the three girls took a moment to discuss the happenings. "Good job Danni- bum" Rosie clapped her back.

"Don't thank me, thank Jane Austen." She smiled.

Ruthie knitted her brow. "Isn't she dead? Or well I guess she hasn't been born." They all shrugged and started laughing. Maybe life wasn't going to be too bad after all.

TBC...

I hope I did myself justice considering that some of the events I don't owe to myself. Cookie for the first person who can figure it out.

Jen: Glad you like the story. There will be much more flirting later on

SassyBrunette: Yup I love old married couples! Waking up? to what, certianly not Danni w/o her make up on! (Scandelous) yes, O'Hara harassment is so much fun. And see i got rid of Thaddeus!

JB Duenweg: Yes, hugs and kisses- not that she would give him any, she's just confusing and watched a little to much House MD, LAw and ORder SVU in the past.


	10. Good Morning Beautiful

Chapter 10: Good Morning Beautiful

The sun was not up yet, but he was. He spent extra time the night before shining his buttons and boots. He also cleaned his coat. Everything had to be perfect, like for a royal inspection. His tent mates ground when he lighted the light. Captain Adam Wilkins smoothed his curly brown hair backward. He smiled to himself, the Hessian's son, Thaddeus Krieger was recently dropped, and Wilkins was extremely excited. The person who dropkicked Krieger was a particularly beautiful girl named Rose Rhodes.

She was being punished for her public "humiliation" of the greasy little snot. In Wilkins' opinion the brat deserved it.) He was happy for her punishment, however. She was present at every officer meal. Yesterday, he was late to meal and the line was too long. Wilkins did not get to talk to her for long, as he had to eat fast, and she left quickly. He suspected Tavington was going to make them train to day, which meant missing meals, so he got up early and started out early.

Rose groaned as Cookson brought a bowl of junk out her. She handed Danni an apron. "Why can't the just serve liver mush?' Rosie placed her and at her hips. Danni made a disgusted face.

"Actually some make-shift churittos sound good." She smiled; Rosie gave her blank look. "Eggs in corn tortillas, you know, I _still_ don't know how to make that." She laughed to herself. Rosie nodded disinterestedly. Suddenly Danni squeaked. "Oh, chicken neck!" Rose turned her blue eyes toward her. Danni was just plain weird. Behind her friend, Rosie's eyes landed on a tall figure walking into the cafeteria tent.

"CRAP DANNI!" She shrieked smacked her friend's arms. Danni glared her. "It's Captain Wilkins!" She squeaked. "I look like crap!"

"Compared to when?" The other girl muttered darkly.

Before anything else could be said, Wilkins walked up "Good morning Miss Davis," He greeted. Danni grunted. He cracked a smile and turned to Rosie. "You look especially well this morning, Miss Rhodes." She laughed and poured some gruel on his plate. "Would you care to join me?" The both looked at Danni. She shrugged.

"Danni do you care?" She asked sweetly.

Danni looked around at the room. "Yes, of course, we're _soo_ busy!" She said sarcastically.

Rosie and Wilkins went to a table. He waited for her to sit before he sat himself. "So, may I call you Rose?" He asked bashfully.

"Sure" She said as if it were expected. "Can I call you, uh- you know what" She laughed. "I don't know your name." She blushed childishly.

He laughed took. "Adam" He wiped the gruel off his mouth. "After my grandfather."

"Wow, I was named after Maw-Maw Rose," She said. "That's strange."

Danni braided her a hair and leaned against the pot. It swayed a little and she stood back up. It was only four in the morning and she was not entirely awake (awake enough to be sarcastic though). A little ways away Rose and Wilkins chatted quietly. Danni watched them for a few minutes, then lost interest. It shifted to a stocky figure approaching her. She watched it walk up and prepared herself for people. Captain Bordon bowed. "Good Morning Miss Davis." He greeted. He looked around for a few minutes then licked his lips. "Is, um, well where is-

Danni rolled her eyes. "She's working the later shifts." She snapped in explanation.

"Oh" he looked forlorn. Danni was not entirely heartless. A little wave of pity crossed her. She gave him a plate. "Thank you Miss Davis." She smiled at him. Bordon walked away to sit by himself.

"Bordon!" Wilkins called. He waved the other captain over to them. The captain smiled.

"I thought you two would want be alone." Bordon joked. Rose laughed and Wilkins smiled slyly.

"Well, its not official yet, I need permission." He replied leaning on the table. Rosie gave them a blank look. "Who would I ask for permission to write you and possibly court you."

"I dunno," She shrugged. "Hey! DANNI!" She yelled to the other blonde who was staring bored out the tent flap. "Who would he ask to er to quart me?" She asked saying the word "court" improperly.

"Cornwallis" Danni hollered back. Rosie turned back to the dumbfounded men.

"Lord Cornwallis" She repeated. It took all of their self-discipline not to laugh. Yeah, right, both men burst out with peals of laughter.

Danni stared at the small party strangely. She sighed and crossed her arms. She was at the front of the tent. It was nearly 5AM. The sun was barely peaking over the numerous treetops. The sky was alight with light pinks, yellows, and blues. The air was cool on her pink face. August was almost over and she would be eighteen soon.

In the distance, Colonel Tavington rode up. Danni sighed and went back to the cauldron to make ready for her archenemies to arrive. He stomped into the tent. He took long strides, glaring evilly at his two captains laughing jovially with the taller blonde. He did not pay attention and stepped on Danni's foot.

"OYE!" She cried. Tavington stepped backward.

He glared at her. His morning was not good. "Get me food!" He snapped. She narrowed her brown eyes at him. She took a plate, sloshed food onto it, and then shoved it into his hands. He stood there for a moment. Danni crossed her arms.

"Usted quieres mas?"

He snapped his icy blue eyes back to her. "What?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Usted quieres mas?"

His temper flared. "Speak English woman!" He demanded.

"FINE, you big lummox!" She growled. "I asked you, ever so nicely, if you want more?" She waved the ladle around almost knocking him with it.

He grabbed the brass kitchen appliance. "You're insane Davis."

This time Danni's temper flared. "That's Miss Davis to you!" She took the plate and pushed it into his pristinely clean red Dragoon coat. That got a rise out of him. Tavington clenched his fist and tried not to murder her. His eyes flicked from his coat to her. Yes, _Miss Davis_, was going to die, if, for no other reason, than to wipe her arrogant little smirk off that pale little face. Tavington spun on his heal and left.

Danni exhaled deeply. "He's right, I am off my head." She shook her head.

Wilkins turned back to his party. "You're friend's insane." He laughed at Danni and the brooding Tavington.

"Well, nah-duh" She laughed. Bordon smirked then his face fell.

"Tell your friend to not expect the Dragoons for lunch or dinner."

"Why not?" Rosie squeaked.

"When the Colonel is angry, he take it out on the troops." Wilkins sighed. "I suppose that is unlucky for Bordon." The Captain blushed. "Seeing as you're sweet- OW!" Wilkins bent down and rubbed his shin.

"What?" Rosie asked. She smiled knowingly. "You like Ruthie." She snorted. Bordon turned beat red. Rosie laughed. "Aw, you know you like it!" Tavington walked up to them.

"Captains, let's go!" He stalked away. Bordon jumped to his feet. Wilkins stood slowly and reluctantly.

"When I find the time I'll ask Cornwallis formally, but until then, here's a ring my father gave me. Please wear it." He placed the ring in her hand.

"WILKINS!" Tavington snapped. He gave a boyish smirk, kissed her hand, and left. Rosie jumped to her feet, oblivious to the entourage of soldiers arriving.

"Danni!" She yelled. "Look what I got!" She held the ring up.

"Fabulous, now get over here and help me!" Danni demanded. Rosie practically floated over to the cauldron. She started shelping out food to the ravenous soldiers. The whole time, much to Danni's dismay, Rosie only talked of Wilkins.

Around 10:00, the last of the soldiers were leaving. Rosie and Danni stared at the left over gruel. "I'm not that that hungry." Danni snorted. Rosie laughed; she reached into her pocket for the ring. "Uh, Danni, where's my ring?" She gasped. The other girl checked her pockets.

"I don't have it." She felt her pockets again. "Aw, crap, Rosie it could be anywhere."

"Well help me look!" Rosie dropped to her hands and knees. She started crawling around on the floor. "I'm dead! I'm dead! "I'm died I'm dead!" Rosie cried stamping her feet. Danni tried not laugh as she spooned around in the pot.

"Calm down, go ask Cookson, if she's found it." Danni pointed to the place where all the dishes were being washed.

Brigadier General O'Hara growled under his breath. Why did he have to go get Miss Davis? This was a page's job; not fit for someone with his rank. On his journey to the mess hall, O'Hara passed two men talking about a ring. He did not pay attention, as he walked into the tent. Danni was walking around checking under tables. "Miss Davis, what _are_ you doing?" He shrieked.

"The truffle shuffle." She snapped. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I have no idea." He replied. She just gave him a look and he went on with mission. "Cornwallis wishes to see you." He said highly. Danni scowled. "It seems that the Colonel is angry with you."

"Oh pooh on toast." She sighed placing her hands on her hips. She looked at the ground. "Fine, lets go."

Ruthie sat up in her bed. She was glad to sleep in for once since their arrival. She yawned and thought about the strange dream she had. She dreamt two men, with digitally green eyes, were standing over her. They were talking, but she was blissfully unaware of what they were saying. She got out of bed and rang for the maid. The girl, Giselle, came in quickly. She didn't say anything, no matter how much Ruthie chatted. The girl helped her put on the numerous articles of clothing. She left her hair down.

Rosie started back towards the fort, her eyes red from crying. She passed a group of men standing by a tree. She heard the talking. "Yeah, I found this ring in me porridge." One man said. She walked over to them hopefully. YES! In the man's dirty hands, there was Wilkins ring. The silver casing and green emerald glinted in the sun.

"That's my ring!" She exclaimed reaching for the bauble. The man pulled it away from her. "Give it to me!" She demanded tearing up again.

"I found it. It's mine" He laughed. Rosie sniffled, cocked her hips, and looked him in the eye.

"GIVE ME THE RING!" She waited. It happened that at that moment, Captain Wilkins appeared.

"Is there a problem here private?" He snipped. The man tormenting Rosie was five –eight, Rose's height. There was little wonder why his face paled, when the giant Wilkins glared at him.

"N-N-no sir, I was just giving the lady her ring back sir. Wilkins nodded and personally handed the ring to Rosie.

"Return to your posts men!" He commanded. They scattered like roaches when the lights come on. "I figured something like this might happen, as your fingers are so much smaller than mine. Here's a ribbon." He produced a blue ribbon and took the ring. He put it on the cloth. "Allow me." He smiled. Gingerly, he moved her short blonde hair and tied the ribbon behind her neck.

"Awww… it's pretty!" Rosie felt the mock pendant with her fingers. "When are you going to ask Lord Cornwallis?"

"Directly," He smiled brightening up his rakish good looks immensely. He kissed her fingers again. Rose fluttered and giggled a little stupidly. He bowed and retreated. Rosie waved behind him.

Danni followed solemnly behind O'Hara. She had to think quickly, O'Hara hated Danni, but he hated Tavington more. How to make him be angry with Tavington with out making herself look _too _good, or it would be a little obvious? She wracked her brain. Suddenly, she perked up. "You know, General O'Hara, I've heard some things about you." Danni said sweetly. O'Hara gave her a suspicious sideways look.

"Oh really" He replied

"Yeah," She skipped forward. "I heard it from Colonel Tavington" and then quietly she added. "'s men" Carefully, she looked at his face. O'Hara became extremely stiff.

"Oh really" He gritted his teeth.

"Yup, like you're face powder makes you look so effeminate." She smiled as if it were a good thing. His face turned bright red and he clenched his fists. Danni felt safe to continue.

Ruthie walked downstairs to the parlor. Everything had already been taken away. She wrinkled her nose as her stomach growled. She sighed and started down to the kitchen. She walked in and saw Rosie munching happily on an apple. She had this pink flow about her. "Hey Ruthie- bum." She greeted.

"Morning Ruse, where's the food?" Ruthie asked opening cupboards. Rosie made a wide gesture to the bowl of fruit. The two girls ignored the servants as they talked. They had been sitting for a while, when a valet approached them. He declared that it was necessary for them to go back to the cafeteria tent. Rosie groaned loudly. They tottered off anyway.

Danni now had O'Hara stark raving mad, or at least as mad as the little prim would get. She breathed heavily, before entering the study. She put on her sweet face. Tavington stood stiffly glaring at her triumphantly. How he did it, Danni didn't know. "Good Morning Lord Cornwallis, Colonel Tavington" She curtsied. "Is everything all right?"

Tavington's eyes narrowed at her. "If you'll remember _Miss _Davis-

"Hold your tongue, Colonel." O'Hara snapped. "Lord General Cornwallis

"Everyone will shut their mouths!" Cornwallis barked. Danni crossed her arms and watched O'Hara and Tavington glared at each other. She smiled inwardly. Her little plan was working. Both men, wishing to look better, would try to whisper in Cornwallis's ear. "Danni, dear is everything true?"

"I don't deny it." She said neutrally. "But my reaction was only brought on by the Colonel's words." Enter O'Hara.

"yes, it seems that Colonel Tavington cannot control his tongue." He continued to talk of Tavington's "gossip". Danni hide a smile.

"What are you talking about you little nitwit!" Tavington yelled. "I never said those things!"

"But Miss Davis said-

"Miss Davis lied" Tavington snapped turning on Danni. Her brown eyes widened.

"No, I never said anything of the sort." She crossed her arms. She turned to O'Hara and gave him a look. "You know O'Hara, if you weren't so wrapped up in yourself, you might have heard that I said 'tavington's MEN!" She looked at Cornwallis. He seemed to be tired of this nonsense.

Cornwallis saw what Danni had done. She preyed on O'Hara's pomp and Tavington's anger. It was a little manipulative, but internally he commended her. He was awed by the stupidity of the fight that was ensuing. "OH, enough, Danni, Colonel Tavington you both are dismissed." Danni smiled and curtsied. She took one look at the murder in Tavington's eyes, and ran. On her plight, she ran directly into Captian Wilkins.

"Whoa" he cried catching her. "Where the fire?"

"Tavington's" She cried trying to break free.

"The Colonel's on fire!" He looked worriedly to the hall.

"No! Tavington's gonna eat me!" She screamed. Wilkins furrowed his brow. "Really now! Let me go!" Wilkins saw his commander rounding the corner. There was a murderous fire in his eyes. He let Danni go and intercepted the tyrant.

"Where's Davis?" He yelled.

"Running for her life." Wilkins, very eager to avoid the line of fire, quickly duct his Colonels further questioning

Adam Wilkins rarely considered himself a coward. In fact, he was very brave. He knocked on the door and entered the study of Lord General Cornwallis. The only thing he heard was the pounding of boots.

"Yes, Captain Wilkins?" Cornwallis asked testily.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could have your permission to court Miss Rhodes." He stammered.

Cornwallis sighed, if he lived in the 21st century he would have bashed his head on the table. "I have her consent, my lord." He assured him.

"Really, so if I were to send for Miss Rittland, she would tell me the same?" Cornwallis arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, sir"

"Marvelous," Cornwallis smiled. "But I cannot make it public until the girls are débuted this Friday."

"Yes, sir, thank you sir, you're wonderful sir." He bowed quickly and repeatedly as he backed away. Cornwallis sighed. Days like today really drove him mad. As if on cue Jemina ran in twittering about the table clothes.

Danni sauntered into the open tent. She approached her friends. "Hey Danni, you're not supposed to be here." Ruthie laughed as she slopped gruel on a plate.

"I know, but right now I'm safer in large groups" she looked around nervously. "in extremely large groups." She pulled on an apron and helped.

Friday afternoon was the day of the party- ball thing. All of two weeks ago, all three girls went to Miss Lily's dress shop for their dresses. The party was a "coming out party" or that is what Danni called it. It made them eligible for marriage. Rosie wasn't allowed to go with the others; she had to stay and serve all the perverted officers. Not that she really wanted to do either, but the dress shopping was better. It was like picking between a boring monotone teacher in History or Math. Math was always the better choice- no long lectures.

"Gosh, you freak and a half!" She screamed at another soldier. "Go away!" Poor Rosie, she was near tears. The men were crude and Danni or Ruthie were not there to save her. She took another plate and sloshed food on there. Suddenly, a bouquet of flowers thrust into her face. She started sobbing

"Hey, what's the matter?" Wilkins too the plate and handed it to the next man. She started wailing. He patted her back and motioned two lower officers to take over. The officer and girl went out back, and he hugged her. Wilkins was a marvelous friend, and comforter. "Listen, Rosie, just ignore them. They mean nothing." He crooned. He patted her back even hugged her a little more. After, a few minutes, he pulled away. "Here, are you better?" She sniffed and then nodded. He wiped the tears from her cheeks. Then Wilkins handed her a handkerchief. "Come on, if we're gone much longer, they'll talk." He walked her to the cafeteria tent. He loitered around helping her. They laughed and joked, finding both hand similar minds.

Danni and Ruthie were at Miss Lily's boutique. "Don't slouch Danni" Jemina chided gently. "No man wants a hunched wife." To emphasize her point, Jemina sat straighter.

"Like I'm gonna get married." She grumbled sitting up. The girls had only been there for a little under a month, so the 21st century mindset hardly dissipated. Even though "the man was the head" had been preached at her all of her life, Danni still had a hard time with it. Her own parents desired control. She often whished to be independent of any man her age, save for the ones she deemed needed her respect.

Ruthie came out of the dressing room in a pale blue dress. "I like this one." She admired the pale color.

"Yes it does become you. You are so very pretty." Jemina clapped her hands. "Now after Danni's dress, well to the jewelers."

Danni sighed. It seemed Miss Lily wanted to torture her. Danni's dress was a light pink, skin tone pink. She sighed it almost made her invisible. When the tailor pulled out Rosie's dress, it was a beautiful baby's breath mint green.

Rose stood in the jewelers shop. Cookson let her go early, and Wilkins slipped away to escort her to town. "Here comes Danni and Ruthie!" She smacked his arm and pointed.

"Gah! Woman that hurt!" He rubbed the offended limb.

Rose just rolled her eyes. "Hey"

"Hay is for horses and grass if for cows. Milk is for babies and not for fat ladies like you." Danni snickered.

"Ugh, I love you too!" Rosie replied. "I'm gonna go talk to Ruthie, she's nice." Wilkins laughed. He bid everyone good-bye and gave a curt bow to Lady Cornwallis.

Everyone was in a tizzy at the fort house. The girls were getting ready, servant cleaning and decorating. Some guests arrived early, only complicating things more. "Ah, Ruthie, you are so very pretty." Jemina crooned as she helped her arrange the jewels in her hair. "Pay special attention to General O'Hara now." Jemina went down the hall to Rosie's room. Nell stood there putting flowers in Rosie's hair. "Aren't you lovely?" She asked. "The Captain is a terribly lucky man."

Rosie grinned manically. "I know" She giggled "My hair makes me happy." She laughed. Jemina stayed for a little while.

Danni leaned backward in the chair. Her hair was terribly plain. She had wanted one comb, but it didn't match her dress. A knock on the door brought her back into reality. "It's open." She called. Lord Cornwallis entered. "Hello" She smiled.

"I just wanted to give you this comb. Jemina, er lady Cornwallis, said you liked it." He handed her a comb with white crystals.

"Oh, wow! Yes, thank you." She beamed. The maid put it in her curly blonde hair.

For a moment, Cornwallis felt a swell of fatherly pride. His own daughters died at birth. The most difficult thing was imagining his dark haired tiny babies, tall and blonde. "Yes, of course, Danni." He patted her shoulder. "You look lovely."

The three debutants entered the ballroom of the Cornwallis's fort house. Heavy breathing settled over them. Everyone watched them walk down stairs. They made it to the base and a group of dark gazes from the other mothers greeted them. Danni shifted her gaze in search of something familiar. She landed on Tavington, he, strangely enough, offered her some comfort. Wilkins met Rosie and took her on a tour around the room to greet guests. A group of Ruthie's friends received her happily. Danni slinked over to the tall French doors to watch everyone revel.

TBC...

Wow, this took me long enough.. but everyone know when Winter comes everything gets so busy... anyway, I hope you like

Baby Turtle

Wounded Heart: Yes, I got rid of him he annoyed me greatly... but I like Wilkins so much better and so does Rosie  
Vanilla Eyes: Wow I'm someone's favorite... really really? Nyway's here's ur update


	11. the masks we wear

Chapter 10 part 2: The Masks we wear

"Charles, Danni has not danced all night!" Jemina muttered. "Go, I pray you, make her dance!"

"My dear, she is a willful child. I cannot promise that I can." He hid a smile from her. His wife gave him a dark look. Cornwallis sighed and walked over to Danni. She was sitting by the large French windows that led out to the veranda.

"My, you are an unhappy debutant." Cornwallis joked. She looked up at him and made a face. Danni muttered under breath. "You have not danced all evening, Danni, you're making Jemina unhappy."

"I don't do dancing." She shrugged crossing her arms. "Besides, I haven't been asked. I think people are afraid of me."

"Well, then to innate the process, and show what a fine partner you are Miss Davis, may I have this dance?" He offered her his hand and bowed cordially.

Danni sighed. "Sure why not, but I'm a poor partner." She warned him.

"I do recall you praising the Colonel's teaching abilities." He replied to her.

"Oh, yeah, he's a great teacher." Then she laughed at herself. "I'm just a poor learner." Cornwallis offered his arm, she took it and they walked to the dancing lines.

Tavington held up the glass of white wine and viewed the room through the bubbling liquid. He glared at the people with a little smirk belying his angry face. He landed on the veranda and certain skin tone pink voluminous skirt leaning against the wall. It was _Miss_ Danni Davis, the proverbial thorn in his flesh. Her pink dress stood out against the blue of the night sky. She was again partner less, as she had been most of the night. (Save for a brief moment when Cornwallis went mad and danced with her.) Tavington chuckled. He knew she was as bored as he was. Tonight he was feeling a little evil, especially after that stunt she pulled with Cornwallis earlier that week. The tall dark haired man grabbed another glass of wine and started towards the veranda and a certain unsuspecting blonde-haired woman in her own little world.

Danni leaned against the brink of the wall as she watched the couples walk in the garden below. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She was bored with being alone. Suddenly, she became aware of another presence. Danni whipped around to face her new companion. There stood Tavinton, she inspected him. In his hands were two glasses. "Here, have a drink. It'll ease the boredom." He offered her a glass.

"I'm a Christian, Colonel, I don't drink." Danni replied taking the glass anyway. Tavington made a face at her. "It's against my morals."

"What are you?" He asked expecting her to say Anglican.

"Baptists," She replied. He snorted and rolled his eyes. Danni Davis was a member of a congregation of backward uneducated heretics in his opinion.

"You hardly seem Christian to me." He scoffed; she glared at him. "You're a liar and manipulative." He stated highly.

"Yes, and your perfect?" She snapped raising her eyebrow at him. He didn't say anything else about it. Suddenly, she started to think. "When have I ever lied to you?" She squeaked.

"This week."

"I didn't lie, and most of all not to you. I thought about it and made sure O'Hara didn't hear me." She clarified. Tavington snorted at her again.

"You know what I think Davis." He mused aloud.

"Nope, no idea, you're a mystery to me." She laughed to herself. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I think underneath all that blathering and gust you're a pathetic little girl, terrified out of her mind playing with the big boys." She made an evil "I wish you would combust" face at him.

"That may be so Colonel" She looked down at her wine glass and then set it down on the ledge. On the other side of the veranda was her glass of punch. Danni went over to it brushing past Tavington as she did. He stared at her for a minute. "What?"

"Why is your drink all the way over there?" He asked wrinkling his forehead.

She shrugged. "Why is your head all the way up there?" She shot back. "I have it over there so I can pour it on people I don't like."

"Is that so?" He replied with an air of disbelief.

"No, but I wanted to see if you were stupid enough believe me." She walked back to him. "But I guess that's redundant."

"How?"

"You're already stupid." She laughed. Tavington gave her a blank look.

"There's another reason I don't believe you're a Christian." Then he scoffed. "Well, of course, you're not Anglican."

Danni smiled at him. "I've been to an Anglican church, Colonel. Weird men wearing weird roves speaking foreign languages, really freak me out." They stood in silence for a little while.

"So, Colonel, what about your spirituality?"

"I find worshiping a being that may or may not exists a waste of time." He snapped.

"Really, that's a shame. So why are you mad at God." She asked after taking a sip of punch.

"I'm not," He growled defensively. "Besides, what has He ever done for me?"

Danni snorted rolling her brown eyes. "Oh you mean aside from sending his son to die for you?" She jabbed at him verbally. Tavington flustered internally.

"Why the sudden interest in my soul?"

"Oh, love the topic change." Danni smiled. "There isn't any. Your started it." She shrugged.

"Just as I thought you're a selfish little girl." He growled. Danni just glared at him with a small smile.

"I just can't win with you." She muttered under her breath. "You keep trying to sketch my character Colonel." Danni hissed irritated. "now it's my turn." Danni put her punch down. He chuckled coldly at her "You'll be wrong, but I don't object."

"All right" She cleared her throat. "You're angry possibly at your father." Tavington opened his mouth to object but Danni cut him off. "Please I've seen you with Cornwallis that angry admiring you do.) You have little respect for enemies, but love beauty and I bet underneath all the ice, you've got a heart of fold." Danni smiled brightly at him.

"I still you're a selfish terrified little girl playing dress up." He snorted.

"Yeah, well, Colonel" She started but didn't finish.

"You know what, for the sake of enjoyment. I propose a toast." She said quickly.

"A toast?" Tavington raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes"

"To what?" Danni thought for a little while. She mulled over the night's conversation. Both thought the other was playing at being themselves- or at least the self everyone knew publicly. "I've got it."

"Really?"

"Yes, you ninny, a toast" She held up her glass dramatically. Tavington followed suite just to humor her and himself.

"A toast" he repeated.

"Yes, Colonel, a toast to the masks we wear." Danni clinked his glass. He threw back his drink and Danni took a little sip. Suddenly, she began chocking. "I'm dying!" She rasped. Tavington gave her an annoyed face.

"Are you done dying yet?" He growled. Danni glared at him evilly.

TBC

Not much to say...

Riley Clearwater: thanks for the review, I've thought about it now it's just figure it out how to change their names

Lillian Rose: thanks for the review I've learned to ignore them thank for telling for me though.


	12. Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Chapter 11: Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend.

Summary: Thaddeus Krieger wants Rose, but a mix up lead to him getting Ruthie instead.

Everyone was extremely overjoyed after the three girls debut. (Everyone meaning soldiers and married people, not the mothers with unmarried daughters.) The other girls very well accepted Ruthie. Rosie was too, though the secretly they hated her. Her beau, Captain Adams Wilkins was highly sought after. He was a wealthy plantation owner and so utterly handsome. There was one person in particular who was acutely upset by everything. That little weasel just happened to be Thaddeus Krieger. He hated Captain Wilkins for taking Rose from him. Thaddeus tried to cast Wilkins as a villain, only to have every idea of the veneer of a false vice vanquished by the vast virtuous qualities. (In reality, the qualities were only the ideas of young innocent girls, but Thaddeus believed them whole-heartedly.)

He knew he could never compete with such a marvelous man. He thought about if days. How could he make Rose his? Wilkins reputation was a difficulty to tarnish. Suddenly, a superlative scheme struck him. Why not damage his relished Rose reputation. Then Wilkins would no longer want her. She would marry Thaddeus because she was undesirable to others. It was an extremely excellent idea. He disclosed his dark dealings to his man servant, Mr. D. Burns. Mr. Burns was given the chore of collecting a cabal of cadets for this caper.

In the back of a musty tavern sat three men, drinking ale. The eldest of these was Jesse Atkins. He was a common bitter man, who drank to much. Jesse was short and thin for a man who worked to hard for hardly enough. His dark black hair was long and unruly. His brown eyes were dull and glossy. When he smiled his mouth turned up in a crooked smirk. He was only one of the group with a enough gumption for the future task. Next to, him sat Phillip, who was less loathsome. He was a former blacksmith a few towns away. He hated the English for the untimely death of his wife and child. He flipped a long strand of grimy brown hair over his broad muscular frame. His hazel eyes bored into the yellowish liquid in his tan hands. The last man was hardly a man at all. The bloom of his cheeks was hardly gone and a curious vigilant glint still shone in his sparkling blue eyes. A piece of strawberry blonde hair fell in his fair skinned face. He inspected his dark din dingy surroundings. It was a place he sorely wished it was a place he never entered.

The front door swung open revealing the storm violently thrashing outside. More important than the storm was the heavily shrouded figure standing in the doorway. No one else seemed to care, but Nathaniel. Slowly, it made its way across the smoke filled space. It sat down at their table cautiously. Te men could not see the face of their new guest. Nathaniel was ever so slightly unnerved.

"So, you're the blackguard we're workin' for, huh?" Jesse laughed, slightly inebriated.

"I prefer to be called your employer." The figure said. It was decidedly male and foreign.

"Yeah, whatever," Phillip snorted. "Are you willing to pay us or not?" The figure snorted and reached into his black shroud. He pulled out a large bag; then he threw it across the table. It fell open and piece of shining gold clinked out onto the table. The two other men laughed and bade the figure continue.

P.A.T.R.I.O.T.

Everyone in the fort felt dreary. Hundreds of British red coat solider drugged at every menial duty they were given. Inside the fort, Rosie, Danni, and Ruthie toiled at their sewing. "If I prick my stupid idiot finger one more stupid idiot time…." Danni grumbled. "I still don't understand why _I'm_ doing this."

Jemina sighed. "Because dearest, you are from a wealthy family now, you must be good at sewing." The woman cast a searching glance at Ruthie. "Oh, Ruth, you are doing splendidly!" She smiled.

"Thank you" Ruthie replied. She pulled back a little to admire her work. "My mom taught me some."

"She did a wonderful job." Jemina admired.

Danni snorted. "Sally Homemaker" She said in a playfully snarky tone. Both girls smiled at each other.

"Gosh" Rosie snapped. "I wished it would stop raining!" Everyone flinched at first, and Danni pricked her finger again.

"Oh, if I weren't in pain, I'd agreed with you!" She said breathlessly, dropping her sewing in her lap, so she could suck her finger. At that moment Colonel Tavington opened the door. Danni narrowed her eyes at him, as if it was his fault she pricked her finger. "Go away stupid, nobody likes you."

"Danni," Jemina scolded. "Be sweet dearest". Then she turned to the Colonel. "Yes, Colonel dear, what is it?"

"Lord General Cornwallis wishes for the ladies of the house to join him for luncheon, ma'am." He explained, shooting dark looks at Danni.

"Oh, yes, of course" Jemina cried. "Come girls" she took Rosie and Ruthie by the arms. Rosie whispered something in her surrogate mother's ear. "Oh yes," Her eyes brightened. "Colonel, would you please escort our dear little Danni here." She nodded her head towards Danni.

The blonde-haired woman's brown eyes became slits. "You're despicable." The other women laughed at her. "I'm glad _you're_ enjoying this." She muttered. She and Tavington looked at each other. He grudgingly offered Danni his arm, and she even more begrudgingly, if at all possible, took it.

The rain stopped for the first time in three days, much to the delight of three men. They were camped not to far from the British fort, waiting for their unsuspecting victim to exit. "Finally," Phillip muttered Nathaniel grunted in agreement.

"Where's Jesse?" He asked. The older man shrugged. "Hopefully, he's not caught."

Phillip smirked. "Tenderfoot" he laughed under his breathe. Suddenly, he sat up a little straighter. He sighted something on his rifle. Nathaniel sat up a little and gripped his firearm.

"Put your guns down, ya idiots!" Jesse barked. The two other men relaxed a little when the saw it was a friend.

"Well," Phillip questioned. The other man narrowed his eyes and shrugged off the red coat uniform. "What are we doin'?"

"Waitin'," Jesse snapped.

Danni and Rosie were sitting in the parlor. Danni was lying across the chair drawing, while Rosie had the I-pod. Ruthie opened the door with Lord Cornwallis third great Dane, Athena in tow. "I'm going to take Athena out of play, does anyone want to come?"

Danni shook her head. "I'm a pining petulant artistic person. " Ruthie laughed at her.

"You worry me" She turned to Rosie. "How about you?" She turned to Rosie.

"Sure" Rosie stood up. As she left, Athena walked in front of her. She screamed as she fell. Danni jumped to her feet dumping her drawing utensils.

"Ruthie! Rusie! What ever your name is," She yelled.

Rosie moaned from the floor. "I'm hurt and you can't even get my name right!" She yelled indignantly. Danni stifled a giggle.

"Well, maybe one of you should change your name." The two blue-eyed blondes just looked at each other. "Or I can' just call you both Rusie for the rest of your poor pathetic petulant existences." Danni said settling back into her seat.

"What is up with you and doing that?" Rose yelled. Danni shrugged.

"All, I accept in this animation is admirable alliteration." She smarted back to them. "So, back to the subject at hand, who is changing their name?" She asked with a smirk.

Ruthie said "I guess I could change my name to Abby, you know, short for Abagail."

"Oh, that's cute" Rosie squealed.

"Hello, Abby, the artist formally known as Ruthie" Danni laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready." Ruthie said. As she exited she called Athena behind her. The large bulky dog lumbered up the stairs after her.

Rosie groaned as she stood up. "I think I dislocated my butt." She muttered rubbing her backside. Danni rolled her eyes at her friend and continued drawing.

Thirty minutes later, Abby came down the stairs. She was dressed a little less formally than usual. Her tennis shoes looked funny with the 18th century riding dress habit she was wearing. She opened the parlor doors to see much the same seen as before. "I thought you were coming with me." She said picking up a toy for Athena.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rut- I mean Abby." Rosie said. "I forgot," She stood up, and she shrugged.

"It's all right" She said. "I'm still gonna go." She took Athena's toy and went outside.

It was almost September, so the rain was a little cold. She shivered Athena nuzzled Abby's hand and whined. Abby brightened and scampered down the stairs. She and her dog tugged at the toy rope knot. In the past few weeks she had been there, Abby took over as Athena's master. Athena didn't stay with the great Danes anymore, she slept in Abby's room. A wave of homesickness washed over her. She and Rosie with the only two with pet dogs, and Abby really missed her little dog, Pip. She looked forlornly at the playful beast and tired to squash it.

Lounging in the tree line, were there men. One, Phillip, heard the tinkling laughter of a young woman. He sat up and pushed his hat back. "Hey, lads" he whispered gruffly. The other two men jumped. "Hey Jesse, is that the one?" Jesse nodded dumbly. "Well" Phillip snapped.

"Yes, you imbecile!" He shouted. The truth of the matter was Jesse had no earthly idea. The "Employer" had drawn (if it could be called that) a picture of Rose Rhodes, but it was very poor rendition. In reality, the only information he had about her was, her eyes were blue, and that she was tall and blonde. This girl fit the description. "Come on, lads!"

P.A.T.R.I.O.T

Abby was teaching Athena new tricks, trying to disprove Danni's theory that Great Danes were stupid. So far, the dumb blonde pessimist was correct. Her theory was further proved correct when the dog ran toward the trees. "You stupid dog," she yelled. Abby ran after the animal yelling. "Athena, come" When five minutes passed, she became a little frantic in her search. She broke into a slight run. Then she heard some barking and relaxed. "Great, now Lord Cornwallis won't kill me." She thought relieved.

As Abby entered a clearing, she froze. There was Athena, which should have been a form of relief, but a strange man was holding her. He was smiling like some sort of deranged jack- o- lantern. She faltered slightly in her steps. "Well, well, well," He grinned creepily. Abby backed away slowly. Her blue eyes flickered from the dot to the man. "Now, what's a pretty thing like you doing way out here, alone?"

Abby opened her mouth, and then closed it tightly. She opened it again. "I was looking for my dog." She responded. "I'd like her back." There was a brief pause. "Please," she asked.

"This is your dog." He asked raising his dark bushy eyebrows. "Well, I don't think I believe that." He chortled evilly. "What do you think lads?" He stood and started towards her.

Instinctively, she backed away from him. Abby had every intention of running very quickly in the opposite direction. Only, something warm and heavy blocked her path. Two very large strong arms grabbed her by the neck and waist. She barely managed a strangled yelp, before he clamped his hand on her mouth- his hands were dirty. The man holding Athena laughed wickedly. "well now" he chuckled coldly. He approached her. He leaned in closely. Abby could feel his hot breath on her face. She stared at him terrified. His teeth were yellow like a daisy.

"Jesse, " a third person called. She tired to look with her peripheral vision. "Should we shoot the dog?" He asked. Abby hear a gun cock and suddenly began writhing uncontrollably. Athena began barking at her mistress distress. Somewhere along the way, the restraints holding her back came loose. Athena charged the man holding the girl. The large dog lumbered towards him snarling wildly. The man holding Abby let go and tumbled backward. He let go of her and fell.

The opportune moment of her freedom seemed almost divine. Abby stumbled a little but caught herself and started running. At that time, everything seemed like an enemy. The fingers of the foliage grabbed at her dress and hair. It only heightened the confusion she was feeling. The pained screaming of her dog and the multiple gunshots ringing in her ears gave her extra bursts of adrenaline. It could have been two minutes or two hours, Abby wasn't entirely sure and didn't really care to care. She had run and fallen down a hill. Now, she was huddling in a terrified heap behind a log. Salty tears slid down the side of her face melting into one at her chin. The poor thing was too exhausted to do anything.

At first, Abby hoped to find the fort, but that was lost and sickening notion. Now, the only notion she entertained was surviving this awful nightmare. Abby felt like vomiting, but there was nothing there. Besides, she was gasping for each precious mouthful of air. She tired to attempt to recall some verse to calm her. The one that came to mind first was Psalm 23. Finally, she felt sufficiently calmed. Abby breathed heavily and crouched forward. She crawled to the best of her abilities in the over sized dress and petticoat. She wasn't very far before a loud shot rang in her ears, and a searing pain shot through her arm. She cried out in anguish, but tried to creep a little further. She was not about to give into the wound's pain. She couldn't stand and make herself a bigger target. She started to stand, however. Everything was hazy and her limbs felt too heavy for her body. Abby stood fully, staggered a few more steps, and leaned by a convenient tree. Slowly, she sank towards the ground. She saw some men come into her vague vision. Her last coherent thought was "Lord, please help me."

Danni and Rosie were Southern Baptists, (not southern Baptists religiously, just Baptists Southerners). So the followed their Baptist Southern instincts all the way to the kitchen. They had lost some weight since coming to the 18th century, not that it was lamented, but they had perpetual appetites. "Food!" Danni exclaimed, startling the kitchen staff. "My third calling in life." She held up the morsel. "It comes after God and annoying colonel Stupid head." She laughed.

"Gosh" Rosie snorted. "What is your obsession with that man?" Danni shrugged. "Yay! Food happyness." She laughed happily. The two blondes sat there annoying everyone in the kitchen as they stuffed their faces. A faint whining outside the door alerted a maid. She opened the kitchen door. There, panting and disheveled, was Athena. The dog limped inside and started whining at Danni.

"Sorry, dumbo, I only give to registered charities." Danni laughed as she gave a piece of food the animal.

"I guess Dufus is back." Rosie remarked. She examined the pastry she was eating.

"Girls, oh good," Jemina said breathlessly. "Have you seen Ruthie?"

"You mean Abby?" Rose laughed. Jemina furrowed her brow. "Ruthie changed her name to Abby, for some weird reason."

"Yes, of course, where is the dear?" Rose and Danni shrugged. "Well, be smartish and go find her!" She pointed. The girls sighed and went in search of their third best friend. Danni and Rose tore the place up looking for Abby. She was nowhere to be found.

"Argh, where is she?" Danni growled as she came out of the stables.

"Does it look like I know?" Rosie snapped. Danni rubbed her fore head. "Hey look, Dragoons, I'll go ask them." She skipped down to the courtyard. The dragoons were mobbing out to go out of a battle and she wanted to really say hello to her man. "Adam!" She called. The tall Dragoon Captain turned to her and smiled. Once she was in range he took her hand and kissed it softly causing her to giggle idiotically.

"Hello dearest," He greeted her with a suggestive smile. "Come to wish me luck?"

"Yup and to ask you if you've seen Abby." Adam furrowed his brow, as she finished saddling his horse.

"Who"

"Gosh," She growled. "Ruthie changed her name to Abby."

Bordon, who had been inconspicuously eavesdropping, joined in the conversation. "Miss Ritland has changed her name, why? Ruth was a very beautiful name."

"She Abby" Rose shrugged. "Have you seen her?" Both men shook their heads. "All right, well there's the Colonel Stupid Head, I'll go ask him." She said. Adam took her hand and kissed it again.

"Bye, beloved" He chuckled.

"Bye Adam"

The past three days for Colonel William Banastre Tavington had been complete and total bliss. He was on raid and had seen neither hide nor hair of that trollop, Davis or her group of banshees. "Colonel Tavington!" Never mind that, happiness gone. "Hey! Stop ignoring me!" It was that twit Rose, the giantess. Tavington hoped that if he ignored her long enough that she would go away. Not on his life. "Colonel Tavington! Colonel Tavington!" She repeated his name while getting closer and closer. "_Colonel Tavington!_ **COLONEL TAVINGTON!"** It continued for a few more minutes before Tavington whipped around to face her.

"What?" He roared.

Rose jumped back in sudden terror. "Gosh!" She ground out. "Now you made me forget!" She yelled back at him. Tavington sighed. He started walking away thinking that his daily torture was finished. "Oh yeah! Colonel Tavington, Colonel…" It started all over again. She repeated his name; only this time she poked him repeatedly. Tavington imagined himself turning around and shooting the nuisance. A satantic sadistic little smile crossed his face. (It looked something like Calvin, from the Calvin and Hobbes comic, when the little boy was scheming evilly.) Instead, he turned slowly to her gritting his teeth.

"What?" He snarled, irritated.

"Have you seen Abby?" She asked waving her hand expressively. Tavington closed his eyes, wishing it all would go away. When he opened his eyes again, Rose was still there waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Who in the devil is Abby?" He sighed. He was suddenly looking forward to the battle in Charlestown, much more than before, if for no other reason than to be rid of these idiotic heifers.

Rose deflated in irritation. "Ruthie, have you seen her?"

Tavington rolled his eyes. He would never understand women, especially not these. "No, I don't keep _you_ cows."

"Ugh!" Rose grunted. Out of reflex, she backhanded him. Tavington went rigid and his icy blue eyes became wide in anger. "Ah!" She squeaked. "I didn't mean too!" Rose held up her hands in defense. From somewhere in, the distance someone yelled for the Colonel. (The theories are, it was Wilkins not that he'd ever admit to if for some odd reason.) Tavington stalked away and Rose ran to find Danni.

"Well" The brown-eyed girl demanded.

"I'm never talking to Tavington again!" Rose exclaimed. "Somebody peed in his cornflakes."

"He's always like that," Danni conceded. "But what about Abby?"

"He doesn't keep us _cows_!" Rose imitated Tavington with a high pitched girly voice.

"Well crap in the kitchen," Danni growled.

"Do you think she lost in the woods?" Rose asked. Danni shrugged.

P.A.T.R.I.O.T.

Was she dead? Is this what the afterlife like? Years of trying to please God, that were for nothing. She writhed with complete despair for herself. There was a shooting pain in her arm, stemming from her shoulder. There was nothing worse than the anguish Abby felt. Her whole life ended and now she was alone and in pain. Another thought struck her with gripping terror. Was this hell? She felt unrelenting terror in her soul. Was this the place of terror from years of preaching? Had she not done everything right? Slowly the doubt gnawed painfully at her insides. Abby opened her eyes, but that view was just as bleak. She lay there unmoving, barely breathing as she wondered if this was her punishment for eternity. She was almost asleep when the door swung wide open. A small scream escaped from her pale mouth. Half expecting a demon, Abby tried to turn her face away. When nothing absolutely terrifying happened, she cracked one blood blue eye open. A light blinded her as she tried to fathom what exactly was happening.

Finally, the light source, she decided came from a fireplace. A man's silhouette, she assumed, stood in the doorway. His heavy boots clomped on the floor as he entered. A bright light suddenly flared blinding her again. After her eyes adjusted, Abby looked at her "demon". Hardly, a demon, however, it was a man or a boy striving to be a man. Guilt pricked her emotions. She had doubted everything she had ever know or been taught. She had doubted her God. What had he done to deserve that? She should have known that he would take care of her at every turn. When had he not taken care of her? At that moment, she felt like nothing could be worse. There were worse things but not many. Mentally, she whispered a prayer begging for forgiveness.

Her captor clattered something wringing Abby out of her introspection. He cursed at the things and then looked at her. "Sorry" he muttered. For the first time, Abby saw him and started memorizing his description. He was average height, and build. His hair was long strawberry blond hair tied back. The facial composition wasn't ugly either. His jaw was strong and his only flaw was his nose was little large. "Sit up" he commanded. Something about him caused Abby to trust him. Hesitantly, she scooted to the edge of the cot. "How do you feel?" He asked. Abby shrugged, but immediately regretted it. A pain spread all over her arm and shoulder. She looked at the offended area with distain. There was some crude banding wrapped around it.

"Wha… What…" She was too stunned to finish her sentence.

"You were shot." He said emotionlessly. There was a brief uncomfortable silence. He regarded her with his clear blue eyes. "My name is Nathaniel Dawson."

"Ru-" She stopped. "Abby Ritland." She replied flatly. He stopped tending to her shoulder and stared at her surprised.

"You mean your name is _not_ Rose Rhodes." He snapped. Abby shook her head. Nathaniel jumped to his feet and left her sitting dumbfounded. He rushed into the other room where another man sat with his feet propped on a makeshift table. "It's not her!" He shouted pushing the other man's feet down.

"What?" The second man groaned groggily. He blinked his bleary eyes. "Who's not what?"

"Gah, that girl is not the right one!" He yelled. The other man jumped to his feet alarmed.

"What?" He screamed.

Abby inched toward them carefully. She leaned forward listening to the intense argument. She tired to get a decent idea of her surroundings. Then, as if by divine interference, she spied the front door wide open. She crouched down close to the floor and crawled outside to sweet freedom. As she took in her barring, Abby ran towards the tree line. She pulled at the over dress, ripping it off to keep it from hindering her as before. She ran pushing past tress and brambles, trying not to cry out in pain. She was truly scared. Fear had never been a major part of her young life. Now, she was only running with no direction, just trying to get away.

In the distance, Abby could hear gunshots. She panted and tried not to fall, as she was innately clumsy, much to her dismay. Branches reached out and slapped her viciously. Despite her best efforts, Abby gave little cried of pain. She lost her footing down a steep, slippery hill. As she rolled the leaves stuck to her, twigs ripped her pale white skin. Finally, she jolted over a fallen log, landing painfully on the other side. She hunched on all fours gasping for breath. As she knelt there, her glossy blue eyes darted to a large red pool gathering at her clenched fist. At first, she didn't know whose blood it was, then she realized that it was hers. The sanguine liquid drizzled down the flesh of her arm. A pained strangled cry struggled its way past her mouth.

Abby stared for only a minute longer, before the more rational part of her mind brought her back to reality. She leaned against the offending log. Her face hurt and she was very much out of breath. Abby didn't normally cry, but the pain and exhaustion caught up with her. It was only a few minutes however. Distantly, voices screamed violently. She sighed exasperated and ripped at the rest of her dress. It was difficult to do with a single hand. She hardly had any dexterity in her right arm. She winched as she jerked at the petticoats and stays. It was a long rigorous process, but finally and painfully, she achieved her goal. She was only left in a once white cotton shift, now it was stained with her blood Abby became woozy. The blood from flesh was still oozing in a disgusting crimson flow. She tried to think rationally and tore parts of her beautiful dress to stop the blood. She the wrapped the strip around her arm and pulled the knot with her teeth. With the massive amount of blood loss, Abby could barely move. Only, what was she going to do? Lie there and pretend to be a slug. She drew a small amount of strength and stood. Slowly, she staggered back into the forest. Her eyes became bleary as she stumbled around. Finally, she clumsily collided into something soft and solid. From the ground, Abby shot her eyes up and gasped.

Rose looked out her bedroom window. It was getting dark, and no sign of Abby yet. She was never much of a worrier, but she was getting a little afraid. The upstairs maid entered quietly. "Are you ready for dinner, Miss?" Rose nodded and sat down at her dresser. She watched the girl fix her hair. She didn't feel all that pretty. There seemed to be gaping whole in her mind. It wouldn't lay down and rest. With Adam gone and Abby missing. Some one knocked at the door; moments later, Danni entered.

"Any sign?" She asked rubbing her the hair out of her face repeatedly. It was her nervous tick. She would rub the hair out of her face, even if there wasn't any there.

"No," there was an awkward pause. "Do you think she's all right?"

Danni chewed her rose pink lower lip thoughtfully. She was overdoing it; she could feel her lip swell. She paused. "God's with her" Danni left the room quietly. As she went down the stairs, Danni contemplated what all could have happened to her dear friend.

Jemina walked into the dinning hall. She was cheerful and bright. She spied only two plates at the table. "Faucet!" She called loudly in a shrill voice. "Why are there only two plates?" She snapped at the elderly gentlemen.

"Miss Davis requested no place setting for her or Miss Ritland, ma'am." He answered cordially.

"What?" Jemina shrieked. "Of all the ridiculous things….." At that moment, Danni walked in. She was dressed in blue jeans and a hoodie. "What, what, what?" Jemina cried. "Why are you not dressed for dinner?"

Danni ignored her. She finished tying her hair back into a tie. "Faucet" She called. "Is my horse ready?" The servant nodded. Danni turned to Jemina. The short, heavy, green eyed woman was glaring at her. Danni pretended not to care very much. "I'm going to look for Abby. I refuse to leave her in the woods alone." She said resolutely with a toss of her blonde curls.

Jemina grabbed her by the arm. "Sit down, you silly girl." She commanded. "You'll do no such thing." She commanded angrily. "In fact, you are to go up stairs and change for dinner." She commanded. Danni faced her petulantly. She weighed her options for a while. Then she heaved a defeated sighed and stomped up the stairs. She had never been much a rebellious child. Jemina sighed. She was very proud of herself. She dealt with Danni as if she was he own daughter. However, it was incredibly trying for Jemina's nerves, one girl missing and another attempting to become a vigilante. She descended into a nearby chair. "Oh dear, Charles, what am I to do with these children." She asked her husband, despite the fact he was many miles away preparing to take on Charlestown.

No one said a word at dinner. The only thing heard was the clinking of the forks against the dishes. It weighed heavily on the three ladies in the room. Rose fidgeted in her chair; she always had to have noise to distract her. Any of her attempts to make conversation were thwarted. Just when she though the situation couldn't get any more uncomfortable, Danni threw her silver wear down. "This is ridiculous!" She growled standing. Her chair made a weird sound, but everyone ignored. There was irritation flaming in her eyes, and Jemina was staring at her angrily. "I can't take it anymore!" With that, Danni stormed away.

"Well," Jemina said. For once in her incredibly verbose life, Jemina was speechless.

Danni's anger pushed her past tears. She stormed outside and plopped on the steps. She wiped some of the tears from her eyes. "Oh gosh" She muttered. She didn't want to cry, she did it to often for no apparent reason. Well, it didn't matter now. After a good little cry, Danni was spent. Her eyes were puffy and red, but she wasn't ready to go back inside to get a cold rag to bring down the swelling. She wanted to sit for a while, but it wasn't going to happen.

"Excuse me, Miss" A man's voice randomly said. Danni jumped to her feet. "Is Brigadeir General O'Hara here?" Danni scrutinized him closely. There wasn't much light available so it wasn't useful. "Miss…"

Danni snapped back to reality. "Uh, no" She stammered. "He is not" She replied. The man nodded realizing that was all of her answer. He looked back up at her.

"Well, where is he?" The man asked impatiently.

Danni shifted her weight to the other food. "I don't really feel comfortable giving you that information." She gave him one last look before running back into the house. The evening drudged onward. After dinner, Jemina went to bed leaving Rosie alone. Dismally, she walked the halls looking for something. Suddenly, Danni came clattering down the stairs. She rounded the banister and met Rose, almost running into her. Danni's hazel eyes were wide and she was breathless. "Sign this" She gasped.

"Gosh" Rose gasped. "What's your major malfunction?" She shouted shielding her face with her hands.

"Nothing!" Danni snapped "Just sign the freakin paper!" She waved it around wildly in front of Rose. Finally, Rose snatched it from her friend and read it.

_"Dear Lord Cornwallis,_

_I have very disturbing message to deliver to you. It seems Ruthie has gone missing. I don't trust any of the lower officers. I ask that you send a small group of soliders to help me search immediately. Please, she's lost in the woods around the fort, and I'm scared for her._

_Danni"_

Rose pressed against the wait and signed the paper. "Thank you." Danni sealed it with the Cornwallis seal. She rang for a courier. "Take this directly to Lord Cornwallis. Don't stop." She commanded, pressing a letter in his hand. He bowed and ran out of the door- Thus started the midnight vigil.

_P.A.T.R.I.O.T_

There was a flash of terror in her eyes. Then the man her up by her bleeding arm. She let out a painful yowl escaped her. "Please" She rasped. "Please" Abby's body lolled as she lost conscienceless. The blood loss finally got to her. Her captor, Jesse, gave a short chortle. He marched joyfully back to the cabin. On the way back, he passed Nathaniel and Phillip. The two men were fervently searching to for the limp girl slung over his shoulder. "Well, it seems I've cleaned up your mess, lads." He laughed at the two men.

Phillip stood up right. "What're you talking about?" He growled. "That's not the right girl." He shouted. Jesse dropped Abby to the ground unceremoniously. "So whose mess are we cleanin' up?"

Jesses had every intention of killing his compatriot. He raised his weapon causing Philip to raise his also. "Are you gonna shoot me Jess?" He challenged. "More money for you…." The men stood still for a while, holding each other in regard, then Nathaniel sighed.

"Come on, men, we need to get her back to the cabin." He reasoned. "This gets us no where." He scooped Abby up carefully. Philiup lowered his weapon smiling like cat who ate a whole flock of canaries. Grudgingly, Jesses followed suite. They started back toward the cabin.

Abby fidgeted, she was freezing cold. Her eyelids were heavy and her feet felt like cement. She cracked her eyes open and came face to face with a pair of digitally green iris. She slammed her eyes shut and squeaked. Something poked her in the arm. It almost felt like a shot. What ever it was it had been a dream, an incredibly realistic dream. When Abby opened her blue eyes, she experienced _de ja vue_ There was a single candle casting a menacing shadow on her captors face. She watched him thread the needle. "Sterilize it," She moaned. Something in the back of her mind made her think of the nasty antiseptic habits these people had. He dropped the needle on the ground in surprise. "Now, really sterilize it."

"You're awake." He muttered. She groaned and grunted fitfully in agreement. "What do you mean?" He asked picking the needle up from the floor.

"To avoid, ugh infection." She stammered. "Put it in the uh, needle in the unhh, fire." Nathaniel appeased her and put the needled into the flame. "Do you have any alcohol?" Abby asked.

Nathaniel's eyes got wide. "For what?" He shouted incredulously.

"Clean the… uhhh wound." She explained moving fitfully. He threaded his needle and poured some liquor from a flask over her gapping wound. She cried out in pain, allowing tears to roll down her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything for the pain." Nathaniel apologized. He stitched the wound close for a second time. "Now that should hold" He wiped the sweat off his brow. "Provided no more excursions like toady." Abby grunted in a pained response. Nathaniel stayed with her until she fell back asleep. He sighed and walked into the main room.

In the front room, the other two men waited. "Well, the surgeon returns." Jesse laughed drunkenly. Nathaniel snorted.

"I've got to get home, and get some rations." He explained, grabbing his coat and hat. "Phillip, I'm expecting you to watch him." He pointed to Jesse. It seemed his order fell on deaf ears. Phillip was sound asleep in a makeshift chair. Nathaniel growled; this was an inconvenience. If he hurried he could ensure that no harm would come to Miss Ritland.

Nathaniel trudged up the steps to his door. He pushed it open and immeditately wanted to leave. Between the war and his late father's debts, the house was a shell of its original splendor. He put his coat and hat on a peg in the wall. His little sister, Alyssa, came out of the sitting room to greet him. She was no more than seventeen and a tiny little girl. He hair was fine, long, and blonde. She had large dusky grey blue eyes and light freckles sprinkled across her face. "Nathaniel," She cried excitedly. "Where have you been? I was worried." She said.

"Really" He asked naturally. "Why?"

She playfully hit him. "You're you, why else would I worry."

He narrowed his eyes and laughed sarcastically. "Well, I'll have you know, I was busy supporting us, dear Alyssa."

Her great blue grey eyes widened. "Really, oh, that's wonderful." She hugged him tightly.

"Yes, so I'm getting some rations. I'll be in the woods for a few days." He explained. Alyssa smiled and nodded. Nathaniel went out to the larder and got some rations.

It was a long unnerving ride back to the cabin the woods. There were several soldiers on the road there. They were a special unit, dragoons. He didn't see "The Butcher", and that relaxed him a little. He did, however, ride with his head and his hat low. He half expected them to stop him. They didn't though.

_P.A.T.R.I.O.T_

Danni sat in an uncomfortable position in the large sofa. She was barely awake, her eyes burned from staying up all night. Across from her in a slightly less uncomfortable position, Rose lay on the couch. The two girls were awake all night watching for Abby or a letter from Cornwallis, not that expected either. Danni was freezing cold. She sat up and stared around the room. The window was wide open, allowing frosty gusts of wind to blow through. The sun was just peaking over the horizon. Danni jerked the window closed quickly. She narrowed her eyes at it accusingly. Outside the courtyard was teaming with people soldiers mostly. She sighed and looked at Rosie. This waiting thing was getting old fast.

Jemina walked inside the room. "My gracious," She cried when she said Danni. Of course, the girls looked atrocious. "Did you sleep down here or at all?"

"Yes" Danni replied flatly. "We wanted to be ready to be ready in case any word came." Danni explained crossing her arms. She rubbed her arms to warms herself up. Jemina sighed and placed her shawl over the younger girl.

"Well…" Jemina's tone softened. "It will take a while dearest." She crooned placing an arm around Danni. "Go up stairs, and get cleaned up you'll feel and look better for it." She said softly. Danni relaxed her shoulders and nodded. Danni woke up Rosie. Slowly and sleepily both girls went up stair to get a little precious sleep.

Jemina waited for the girl to leave. Then she let her happy countenance fall. She slumped into a chair. "Oh Charles" She breathed "What am I to do?"

TBC………

Wow here I am, its been a really long long long long long time. So please enjoy

Babu Tutrle

JB Duenweg: Danni not a religious freak per say, she's just a normal one, but what good is 12 years of Bible school if you can't use it to protect yourself from the wiles of the devil or in this case Tavington. I don't think there's much difference

IlovetheLORD: Yes Christian aren't perfect I know I'm not and I stated from the begining that there was going to be a slightly christian theme in this. There needs to be more Fanfiction for Christians to read

harleyteen: The sad thing is, when he asked if she was done dying yet, that's really happened to me. I'm glad you like the story though

Tiffany: I'm glad you like my story


	13. Try to slip past his defense

Chapter 12: Try to slip past his defense, with out granting innocence

When Danni Davis approached him, a lump developed in his throat. She seemed so severe. "I want you to take this to Lord Cornwallis." She commanded pressing the letter into his hands.

"Really?" He asked. Danni narrowed her shiny brown eyes at him.

"No, I'm telling you because I don't want you too!" She snapped. He looked a little confused. "Yes, take this to Cornwallis. Don't stop until you get there."

"All the way to Charles Towne ma'am." He questioned. "I would ride the horse to death."

"I don't care." She growled dismissively. I want this letter delivered directly to Cornwallis. From your hand to his, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am" He placed the letter in his satchel and ran to leave. What ever was in that letter must have been urgent. There was no other reason for her aggressive behavior. She was never that cross with any of the help, sarcastic, yes, bet never cross. The letter was for General Cornwallis directly, no one else. Miss Davis made that clear enough. Everyone knew he was her patron and a letter was not odd, but this letter was going to the front line. Another fear welled up in the page's throat. Lord Cornwallis was a proud formidable man.

"My Lord, a page for you." O'Hara announced. Cornwallis rolled his eyes. He was busy writing his memoirs.

"Well," He said shortly. "Take the letter."

"He refuses, sir" O'Hara explained. Cornwallis looked up. "Apparently it's from Miss Davis directly to you." Cornwallis sighed. This was disrupting his creative genius.

'Very, well, show him in." O'Hara bowed and got the page. "Well" Cornwallis growled impatiently.

"I have a letter, sir." He stammered.

"Yes, I see that," Cornwallis replied sarcastically.

"It's urgent from Miss Davis, sir." He said, quaking with terror. There was a brief beat.

"Can I have it?" He asked. Cornwallis was becoming irritated with this boy. The page snapped too and gave him the letter. As he read the letter, the anger faded. Dismay and worry replaced it. The letter was two days old, meaning that Ruthie was in apparent danger. "General O'Hara, fetch me Colonel Tavington. Take this dictation." He commanded to the small page. "To Danni Davis and company, I have only received this most distressing news. I am sending Dragoons to aid in her search. We can only assume that our Colonial brethren are behind this. Do not let anyone know of this beyond the parties involved. Praying Gods speed to our search.

Lord General Charles Cornwallis."

The page nodded and left. Shortly after, he left Tavington and Bordon entered. They bowed. "My Lord you requested us."

"Yes" He replied. He shot a sharp look at the attendants. They quickly dispersed. "Colonel Tavington, it has come to my attention that Miss Rittland has gone missing." He said. Bordon went a little rigid. "Miss Davis has requested troops to aid her in a search. You choose some of your men and send them to her Tavington nodded and bowed again. He and Bordon exited the tent.

Tavington took on a determined stride as he walked towards his own encampment. "Captain," He called. "Compile about fifteen men to help that wench Davis." Tavington commanded. Bordon nodded and followed a little longer.

"Sir" He said. "I wish to head the group." Tavington looked at him and raised one eyebrow. "I feel that with a matter this important, that some one should see it is done properly." He explained to his superior stiffly. "It was probably the rebels attempting to divert our attention. I'm sure they know that Miss Ritland is a personal favorite of the Cornwallis, and that he would devote a great deal of manpower to seeing her safe return. With that thought in mind, no telling what they've done or will do to her." Tavington noted the very slight twinge of concern in Bordon's voice, and how he tried to cover it with useless facts. He laughed internally and decided to exploit the feeling.

A crooked smirk crossed his features. "Well, what ever it is, I'm fairly sure she needed it." He laughed. Bordon stopped walking. Had his commander really said that? Bordon know the man to be calloused, but that statement was beyond callous. It was just wrong. He barely restrained himself from attacking the man. He stood there for a few minutes, mouth agape and brown eyes boring holes into his superior's head. Tavington knew the effect that he had on Bordon. The man was a good soldier but had a little too much heart for Tavington's taste. Granted he was also the only one who could put up with Tavington when he was drunk. Tavington turned around to see his handiwork. "Bordon, stop dawdling he yelled.

P.A.T.R.I.O.T

Two days dosen't seem like a long time, but when you're trapped in a strange dangerous place, it's forever. Abby had barricaded herself in the room. It was difficult with her arm, though. She was terrified that of the tow drunkards out there. Nathaniel spent much of his time away and he was her only form of physical safety. She searched the room over to for any way out, but she couldn't find one. Then of course, she didn't want to end up lost again. That wouldn't do her much good. She sighed and huddled on the floor. "Lord," She breathed. "Please, let them find me soon."

P.A.T.R.I.O.T

Danni pushed the food around on her plate. She sighed. This was absolutely horrible, no telling that Abby was all right, or even alive. She stood up; she wasn't hungry for a fruit for brunch. She walked out to the kitchen. She ignored the odd look that the cook gave her. She went into the larder. She suddenly sorely missed the 21st century. The she could grab a huge stack of corn tortillas and a carton of eggs and cook them. "What's wrong with you people?" She shouted startling everyone in the kitchen. "Why don't you have any corn tortillas?" The servants and slaves stared at her curiously. She snorted and went back to looking for something to eat.

"Danni!" Jemina yelled. "Oh, where are you?" she muttered under her breathe. "Danni!" She continued calling. Finally, the blonde emerged from the kitchen. "Oh, there are you are child, come quickly!" Jemina cried. She was wild-eyed and her normally pale face was flushed. Danni furrowed her brow. She gathered her skirt in her hands and followed Jemina into the main house. She followed her into the study. Rosie was already there, and she looked annoyed. "Oh, my dears, I have distressing news." She cried as she sat down in a chair. She looked like she was about to start sobbing. She pulled a letter out of the neck of her dress.

"Oh, I'm not touching that!" Rose commented.

Jemina looked like she was going to open it then her hand started to tremble. "Oh, I can't bare to read it!" She whined. "Danni, please."

Danni rolled her brown eyes and stared at the letter her patron held out. "How do you know it's distressing news, if you haven't read it?" Danni questioned sarcastically. Then she looked at the cover. It was addressed to the Lady Cornwallis, Miss Davis, and Miss Ritland. She sat down and yanked it open. "To the aforementioned ladies, I am quiet sure that you have realized that Miss Rhodes is missing." She paused. "_Miss Rhodes_?" She asked aloud. She shook her head and went back to reading the letter. "I demand that you give me 300 in gold pounds. If not, you neither see, nor hear from our dear Miss Rhodes again."

"Oh, it's simply awful, girls!" She cried covering her green eyes with a pale hand. "What ever are we going to do?" Jemina started crying hysterically.

"Well, first, we need to figure out why this dweeb-zoid thinks he had Rose." Danni stared at Jemina pityingly. She turned back to Rose both of them trying to think.

"Yeah, that's weird." Rose agreed.

"All right, one of two things, this person doesn't know that he has Abby, or he's an idiot." She chewed her lip thoughtfully. Finally, she said, "Maybe both." She shrugged. Rose deflated and stared at the letter. She took it from Danni. She ignored her friend's mutterings about idiots and tried to read it for herself.

"Wait, there's more." She exclaimed waving her hand impatiently. "Shuddup" She growled at Danni. "An lemme read." Danni stopped and narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, then" She ground out crossing her arms tightly.

"Thank you!" Rosie chirped. "Undoubtedly, as the ladies of the house, you will desire to send word of this letter and the subsequent demands to the gentlemen of the house. I demand written consent from Lord Cornwallis to marry Miss Rhodes, and all of her dowry money. To allow time for commute for correspondence between you and the gentleman, I require my desires in one week. Then return your reply to the enclosed address of Sorrel Plantation on the outskirts of town." She set the letter in her lap. The room was deathly quiet. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Jemina was fretting over what the neighbors would say. Rosie was wondering why this freak wanted to marry her. Danni was wondering why this freak wanted to marry Rosie. Suddenly, her whole body straightened up.

"Krieger!" Danni yelled. Rosie gave a high-pitched scream and threw her hands up defensively.

"What is your major malfunction?" She screeched. "I just had a panic attack."

Danni wrinkled her nose at her friend. "I'm sorry of the panic attack." She commented snidely. She quickly forgot the comment, because Danni remembered why her friend had the panic attack. "No, but listen," She breathed tensely, a wave of genius ecstasy washed through her, as if she had solved the crime before the detective. "The only person who could possibly wan to marry Rosie is that vermicious knid, Thaddeus Krieger!" Jeamina furrowed her dark brown eyebrows and her mouth fell open.

"Danni, how could you say that about Mr. Krieger?" She scolded her. Danni sighed feeling a little deflated, gave Jemina a dirty look, and plopped back in her chair. "Now, no more of that, child. We will send this horrible letter to Lord Cornwallis. We can do nothing until then." She articulated in a parental fashion. She held out her hand for the letter.

"Uh, we'll take care of it" Rose said. Jemina gave her a long scrutinizing look, trying to find some secret thought in the girl. "What?" Rosie asked, shrugging and shaking her head in the typical teenaged manner.

Finally, Jemina let up. "All right, but send it immediately; I do mean immediately, girls." Jemina said. She had that "I mean do it or I'll beat you." Tone that parents seemed to develop. She had taken very quickly to mothering the three young women. Both of the girls nodded vigorously, confirming that they would do as told. Jemina nodded and left. Danni watched her leave. "All right, no I've had enough schemes to know that look. What have you got up your sleeve?" Danni said to her friend with a knowing little smirk.

"You mean, I came up with an idea and you didn't?" Rose asked smiling widely. Danni nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Wow!" Rose laughed. "Are you stinkin' serious?" Danni harrumphed. "No, I've got to enjoy this moment." She giggled. There was a brief awkward silence.

"All right, enough enjoying, what's your big plan?"

Rosie rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing. "Why don't we just go the house and catch whoever's behind this?" She explained. Danni did a little comical palm forehead and chuckled to herself.

"Naturally, the most complicated problem with an incredibly simple solution." She moaned. "Yes, exactly." She chuckled mirthlessly. "All right, then, let's copy the letter."

P.A.T.R.I.O.T

Abby huddled on her bed. She licked her dry lips. After the first time Nathaniel tired to get into the room and couldn't, Abby decide that her barricade wasn't the best idea. She and Nathaniel took it own and tried to rearrange the room to make her more comfortable. That was earlier, now she felt listless and burdened. "Are you all right?" Nathaniel asked. Abby came out of her languid daze, and dully met his eyes. "You seem…" He trailed off waving hid hand. Abby regarded him silently for a moment.

"I…." She started. "There's a lot on my mind." She gave him a reproachful look. Nathaniel felt slightly sheepish under her somber blue-grey gaze. "So have you heard from your employer?" She asked in a more jovial tone. She took an apple from the tray of fruit Nathaniel brought earlier. She was trying very successfully to change the subject. Neither one wanted to think about an unnecessary evil.

Nathaniel rubbed the back of his neck and took an apple. "No, we're still waiting for further instruction from our German 'Employer'." He laughed humorlessly. Abby nodded and thought for a moment. Who was German and wanted to Rose? That was an easy question, Thaddeus Krieger, of course.

"You know," She said as she wiped her apple with her skirt. "This employer is a real jerk. I know him, and he tried to make my friend, the real Rose Rhodes, marry him." She explained. "I guess he still is. His name is Thaddeus Krieger." Nathaniel nodded.

"It's good to know." He smiled. There was another silence as the chewed their food, but the longer they were quiet, it seemed that Nathaniel's face fell. "I really wish I wasn't here." He sighed. Abby scooted to the edged of the bed. She leaned forward on her knees and gave a gentle smile.

"I'm glad you're here." She said reaching out to him. "God sent you to me, to keep me safe." He took her hand and held it for a moment. One of time's many qualities is that is never on the human side. Abby sighed and blushed slightly. "If the events leading up to this point were different…." She started with a disappointed turn of her mouth.

"We never would have met." Nathaniel laughed wryly. Abby gave a half smile and withdrew. She leaned back and hit her head on the wall. She made a funny face and Nathaniel laughed, diverting the awkward silence that threatened to ensue.

"I'm glad you find this funny." She groaned rubbing the sore back of her head. Nathaniel left Abby to go confer with his comrades.

He stood in the main room of the dingy little cabin leaning on the table. "I don't see any point in keeping her here." He argued with one of them.

James stood. "You won't be getting cold feet, now would you?" He asked while picking his nails with the point of a knife. Nathaniel balked. James saw it and chuckled darkly. "Ha, lad, you've got a lot to learn about business." Nathaniel's face fell. He sat down on a chair and hunched over the table. He rubbed his head and sighed. Phillip stood by the window. He stared out it, leaning against the head of his rifle. He listened quietly to Nathaniel, the youngest of the three men, as he tried to talk the other man out of his money. It was a nice little ploy. He would trick the man into thinking they were turning themselves in and then dispose of him. It was an idea he would be proud to call his own, because of course, the lad couldn't have any real feelings for the girl. In all Phillip's personal experience, feelings were a fool's errand and error.

P.A.T.R.I.O.T

Bumbling idiots probably could do a better job with directions than Danni and Rosie did. In that time, much to their dismay, there was no so Danni was incredibly useless. The soldier with them was from England, so he couldn't help much. Everyone they asked was extremely vague with directions. They would say things such as, "Go down the road a bit, then turn left at the big tree, straight on from there, you cannot miss it." Or the would say, "It's back that way a piece, if you follow the cornfield you're sure to find it." In their excursions however, they did come across a Presbyterian church, much to Danni's delight. (Back then, Presbyterian and Baptist had similar beliefs.) Other than that, this trip was slightly more than infuriating to Danni. "Now, I can honestly say I know how wide a country mile is." She muttered bitterly.

"Seriously" Rose huffed in agreement. They chatted quietly trying to find something to point them in the direction of Sorrel Plantation. "Hey!" Rose shouted. "There it is!" She pointed and waved her hand vigorously. Finally, after three hours and two numb butts, the girls arrived. Sorrel Plantation was a beautiful place, however it seemed to be a little desolate. There were no workers in the fields, and the crops looked as if they had not been tended in a long time. That was the way many farms seemed lately. The war was sucking the life out of people. The two girls road up to the porch in their little open carriage; the soldier driving them got out and helped them down in a genteel manner. The thanked him and asked him to wait.

"All right," Danni said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Now what, o great masterful one?" She asked staring at Rosie. Then she walked up to the porch and leaned on the railing while she waited for her friend to conceive and idea. Rose shrugged. "Okay," Danni muttered, as she stared at the door. "Let's have a look around." They circled the house a few times peaking in the windows they could, still no sign of Abby, however. They tried all the doors and ended back at the porch, rubbing their foreheads with frustration.

"Can I help you?" A soft little voice asked. Danni jumped, startled, and Rosie screamed loudly. After the initial panic, they turned around and saw a pretty young woman about their age. She was carrying a basket of eggs. She stared at them wonderingly. "Can I help you?" She repeated.

"Uh, yeah," Danni replied. "We, uh, were looking for someone. We were told that the could be found at this address." It seemed like a good explanation, very inexplicit, though.

"Yes, well, who pray tell are you?" she asked. It was a logical progression of questions. Rosie opened her mouth to say something, but Danni placed a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"She's Miss Minnie Mouse, and I'm Miss Daisy Duck." She offered quickly. "Uh, you see someone took something extremely, extremely important to us." She continued trying to be aloof. She couldn't seem to go on from there, and she froze. Rosie noticed that she stopped talking and her face went blank, so she stepped in with another natural progression of things.

"If we could come in, we'll tell you all about it." She stated. The girl nodded and walked up to the front door. She pulled out a heavy key and pushed it open. As she was doing that, Rosie turned to Danni angrily. "Why did I have to be Minnie Mouse?" She hissed.

Danni wrinkled her nose and shrugged nonchalantly, "Cause, duck, duck, I'm a quack." She replied sardonically. They walked up the stairs and into the house. The decorations inside were sparse. It, too, was probably due to the war. More than likely, this family was patriotic, and so many families were loosing so much nowadays. The young woman showed them into the parlor.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, Miss Mouse, Miss Duck. My name is Alyssa Dawson." She said politely. She curtseyed and the others did the same. "Please sit down," She offered as she sat down. "Can I get you anything?" Danni declined courteously, never giving Rosie a chance to answer. "Very well then, what exactly is happening ladies?"

"Have you ever met a freak named Thaddeus Krieger?" Rose asked directly. When she said Thaddeus's name, it rolled off her tongue like a vile flavor. Alyssa made a funny little face, before she answered.

"Isn't he a Hessian?" She asked a little confused.

Danni shook her head. "No, but his father is."

"Then, no, I'm sorry, I don't know him." She shook her head sadly. "I wish I could help." Danni nodded and started to relate some of the details of the situation, trying not to give too much away. They talked about it a little. "Well, I'm sorry that I don't know him." Alyssa apologized again. "I wonder why he would give this place as the point at which to make the exchange for your friend." She tried to think hard of any reason a Hessian would chose this place.

"All right, well, here's a brief description of the little twerp. He's shorter than me. His hair is black; his teeth are mangled." She said. As Danni tried to think of more, Rosie stepped in.

"He's a greasy ugly little mug, and he's uglier than sin. Trust me, you'll know him when you see him, or smell him."

"Oh yeah, he's got a heavy German accent." Danni finished. They waited for the information to sink and then they stood. "Look, if he does come by, please come down to the fort." She let a heavy breath wishing that Miss Dawson could be more helpful. "When you get there, ask for Miss Davis and Miss Rhodes." Alyssa escorted them to the door.

"Well, I don't know what business he could have here, but if I do see him I shall come directly." They bid each other good-bye. As Danni and Rosie left, Alyssa watched them. She had a strange horrible feeling that this had to do with her brother, and that his would not be the last time she saw Miss Mouse or Miss Duck.

P.A.T.R.I.O.T

The Dragoons assembled for an inspection, called by Captain Bordon. They were to go on a special mission back at the fort under direct orders of Lord General Cornwallis. That meant to them that this was of the utmost importance, why else would Lord Cornwallis demand it himself. Captain Bordon reviewed his men and selected several astute, well-trained foragers out of his men, among them was Adam Wilkins. Naturally, Wilkins jumped at the chance to go back and see his lovely Rose. He mounted his horse to make ready for the ride in a few minutes. The Colonel and Captain Bordon were caring for a few last minute provisions.

"Bordon, you have your orders from Cornwallis, but here are your orders from me- be brutal." Bordon nodded thinking that was the end of his orders. He prepared to ride out, but the Colonel wasn't done yet. "Especially to Davis, I'm sure it's her fault anyway." Tavington chuckled darkly. He and Danni had take to blaming each other for everything wrong in life. Of course, Bordon didn't know that, she thought it was the Colonel's superior distaste for the woman showing through. He rolled his eyes annoyed and left the man.

"Yes sir," Bordon agreed. He gathered his troops into ranks and started towards the fort. As Dragoon horses thundered by, the other soldier watched the curiously. Most assumed that they were going to raid, but the more seasoned officers recognized the tense urgency in the horses' flanks something was seriously wrong. None of the chosen Dragoons, save Wilkins, had any idea of what was going on. Bordon merely said mount your horses, we're riding to the fort men. They rode their beasts hard away from the ocean and the impending victory. There was a burning sense of urgency in their commander's voice. It was a sensation that each man felt in his own way.

Bordon wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do when he arrived at the fort, but when and if he found the sorry fool who dared mess with Abby Ritland, he would slaughter the monkey. His gripped the horn of his saddle as he though of all the things he was going to do to the monkey. His plan was vague and simple, He would have his men would search every nook and cranny if it killed them. He was adamant about that. He tried to think of what would happen when he arrived. He knew Lord Cornwallis wanted the situation dealt with delicately. How delicately was the question and just how sensitively Lady Cornwallis and the other had treated the situation? Captain Wilkins rode up along side Bordon's horse.

"All right, Joshua Bordon," He started with a little chuckle. "Rumor is that you requested to lead this little excursion." Wilkins stated. It was no secret to him that Bordon had feelings for Miss Ritland; except perhaps to Miss Ritland. Bordon just wasn't as bold with it as Wilkins was. "Now, everyone knows you're indispensable to Tavington, so sir, I wonder why you would leave." He laughed.

"The situation, is fragile, Captain Wilkins. Both Lord Cornwallis and Colonel Tavington saw fit that it should be handled by a well trained, disinterested third party." Bordon explained coolly, trying to never reveal his true feelings on the subject. "I felt that I was that third party." His brown eyes never once deterred from the path. One of Bordon's weaknesses was that his eyes betrayed his emotions, badly.

Wilkins snorted. He leaned down and patted his horse's neck. "Yes, I'm sure that's not the only feeling you had." He laughed suggestively. Bordon raised an eyebrow and looked at Wilkins. The taller Captain just returned the look with a rakish smile. They continued to ride at a slower pace in silence. Wilkins stopped pressing Bordon about his feelings. He was concentrating on the road and fell behind. Bordon however, would not let himself forget his emotions for Miss Ritland. He feared for Abby's safety.

There was a void in Bordon's emotional history. He always devoted himself wholly to any cause he felt worthy. That's just how he was; devotion of the best kind made up his life. He gave 110 percent to everything he did. One of the many things he devoted himself too was a woman. What ever she wanted he gave her if he could, and even sometimes if he could not. He was hopelessly devoted to one woman, whom with he thought he was in love. She was a beautifully exquisite creature that was more in love with her reflection than anything else. She gladly took advantage of Bordon's zealous adoration. She was too vain a woman for him, however. His personality type required a humble, gentle girl, some one that was more like Abby Ritland, he supposed. It was just as well, though. In the end, the exquisite creature left Bordon for his older more handsome brother. It left Bordon broken hearted and reserved towards women. Something he desperately tried to get over. To distract from the neighbor's whispers and the pain of seeing his brother with his love, Bordon joined the army and left England. Thus far, it had worked.

P.A.T.R.I.O.T

After that letter, Jemina took to sitting in her dressing gown upstairs in the bedroom, waling and bemoaning her situation all day long. She often demanded that Rose sit with her, which drove Rose insane. Back in the twenty first century, Rose and her mother weren't as close as women might have been in the eighteenth century. It wasn't a rebellious sort of division; they just weren't extremely close. Not that either one wouldn't die for the other, Rose had no desire to just sit and talk, or rather listen. In the case of Jemina, Rose was only meant to sit and listen. It was quickly driving Rose insane. She was downstairs taking a brief sabbatical from Jemina's constant whining. Danni laughed at her friend as she sat there with her head buried in her arms on the table. "She's driving me crazy." Rose moaned into her arms.

"There are worse things in life." Danni said. "It'll be over soon. Once we get Abby back." Danni said as she stuck a sausage in her mouth. They talked about nothing for a few minutes. It was a relaxing relief from the tension they felt in the past. Then a valet opened the door.

"Miss Davis, Miss Rhodes, Captains Bordon and Wilkins to see you ma'am." He announced. "Shall I show them in?"

Rose perked up at the mention of her boyfriend. She sat up straight, and gave an overenthusiastic "Yes". The two men entered and Rose jumped to her feet. "Adam!" She squealed, running to him. He embraced her warmly. Danni stood up and crossed her arms.

"What, no Colonel?" She snorted in a low voice to Bordon.

Bordon smirked. "Did you want him to come, Miss Davis?" He asked lightly. Danni wrinkled her nose. "He was needed in Charlestown." Bordon explained. Danni nodded. She looked at Wilkins and Rose, who were being lovey- dovey with each other.

"Okay, you two, get a room or get off." Danni hissed, changing the subject. For some odd reason, Danni felt disappointed. She couldn't fathom why, though. William Tavington irritated her, made her throat clog, and she always used up all her best insults on him. On a logical procession of thinking, if she didn't like him, then what was with his felling of disappointment? Rose and Adam pulled away, and Rose made a face at Danni.

"Yes, Captain, we have more important things at hand." Bordon commanded. Everyone sat down. "Now ladies please, tell us everything." Danni and Rose related their end of the story, and showed them the copy of the ransom letter. Danni made sure to tell them that she and Rose suspected Krieger for the crime.

"Have you pressed Krieger for information?" Wilkins asked.

"No," Rose replied. She inched closer to Wilkins. "We were waiting for you guys." There was a little more kissy-face going on between them. They remained oblivious for to everything, especially to Bordon and Danni, as they tried not retch.

"Well," Bordon continued turning away from his Captain. "Is there anything that you want us to do, in specific?" He asked. Unlike his partner, who had the attention span of a ferret when it came to Miss Rhodes, Bordon had some focus. At that moment, his focus was on Miss Davis potential plans for bring the woman he had very strong feelings for back. Danni shook her head in response to the question. He nodded thoughtfully. "Then we'll scour the surrounding area." Bordon and Danni walked to the door. "Captain," He called. Wilkins was to busy giving into his more romantic feelings for Miss Rhodes. He was leaning close to her face and muttering things. She had a goofy, star stuck smile on her face. Bordon let an exasperated sigh. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Captain!" He snapped. Wilkins and Rose jerked away from their wonderful little world. Wilkins kissed Rose's hand tenderly and took his place by Bordon. "Are you quiet ready, Captain?" Bordon ground out, irritated. Wilkins gave the rakish smile that was quickly becoming his trademark in response.

"Yes" He chuckled and gave one last look at Rose before he exited.

"We'll report as soon as possible, Miss Davis." Bordon said. He bowed and left the room. Danni sighed. She turned to say something to Rose, but Rose was still sparkling with a dreamy quality about her. Danni grunted and returned to her breakfast.

Bordon and Wilkins walked out of the fort house. Bordon never turned around, but he remained rigid. "Captain, the project at hand, sir, requires your full attention." He said in commanding voice. "Will I have it, sir?" He demanded.

Wilkins felt the underlying irritation in Bordon's voice. He schooled his features, and became stoically rigid. "Sir" He replied. "You have my full and undivided attention."

Bordon still didn't turn around to face Wilkins. "Good, solider, keep it that way." He said coldly. He gave a slight glance over his shoulder and saw the dark emotionless look on Wilkins face. Bordon could hear Tavington's heartless tone reverberate in his own voice. He nearly shuddered in disgust. "They'll be time enough for your courtship later." He joked lightly. Wilkins saw his superior relax and felt a little more relaxed.

P.A.T.R.I.O.T

Around the time the Dragoon posse left Charlestown, another post arrived to Lord Cornwallis. He felt it was so important that he stopped everything to read it. Soon after he read it, Lord Cornwallis dismissed all the other men, save for O'Hara. "It seems the situation has become critical, O'Hara." He sighed. O'Hara took the letter and quickly skimmed it.

"Sir" O'Hara gasped. "You don't seriously believe this." He scoffed flabbergasted. Cornwallis hadn't let him read the copy of the ransom note, but only Danni's cover letter. The one she sent detailing her beliefs. "The Krieger's are a highly esteemed family." O'Hara set the letter down on the large mahogany desk. Honestly, my lord, I think that this is a figment of her imagination." He said in a condescending tone.

Cornwallis leaned into his hands. "General O'Hara, as Miss Davis would say, 'if I want your opinion, sir, I will give it to you." He snapped. O'Hara's whole demeanor changed, he became sober and stopped talking. "Actually, it makes sense," He handed O'Hara the copy letter. From his knowledge of Thaddeus Krieger, Cornwallis thought this scheme might have been a little to complex for the Hessian's son, but the man seemed to have a true design on Rose. Cornwallis didn't put it past the boy to have done something that rash. He decided a long time back, that Thaddeus Krieger was a fool. Those thoughts aside, the situation was critical. It was obvious that Krieger wasn't involved directly with disappearance, but the one who orchestrated it. "_What was to be done_?" Cornwallis thought. "_Perhaps this situation requires a different sort of nature._" He looked up at O'Hara. "Fetch me Tavingtion." He commanded.

William Tavington was a fierce teacher. "Perfect was never perfect" was one of his philosophies. That is why he drilled his men constantly. With out Bordon there to mediate, Tavington was twice as fierce and brutal. Recently, he'd even took a swing at the glass jawed idiot, O'Hara. Cornwallis had yet to call him in for his whipping, making Tavingtion so much tenser. He nearly shot the page calling him to Cornwallis' office, when the boy walked up.  
"Colonel Tavington," the young page called timidly. He'd heard the stories about the Colonel's ignitable temper, and he was terrified. The Colonel was drilling his troops. He was concentrating on berating his men and didn't her the page. "_**Colonel Tavington!**_**" **He yelled, and reached up to tap the Colonel on the shoulder. It was a big mistake on the pages part. Tavington whipped around with his gun drawn. He had it cocked and ready to shoot. The page lost all intelligent thought and threw his hands up defensively.

"What?" Tavington roared. HE glared at the page icily. "Well" He shouted when the boy didn't reply immediately. The page stammered unintelligibly. Of course, it didn't help William Tavington still had the gun point at the pages head. "Do you want to die?" He yelled.

"LORDCORNWALLISWANTSTOSEEYOUSIR!" He breathed quickly in a flat, deadpan tone. Tavington considered shooting the page anyway. He wouldn't kill him, just wound him, but then he thought better of it. He growled and rode up to his superior's office.

P.A.T.R.I.O.T

Two days passed from that day Nathaniel tried to convince his comrades to return Abby. He ran out of supplies, or rather the other men ate him out of supplies. HE was riding home with a bittersweet feeling in his gut. Part of him was glad that he was going to see Alyssa. The other part of him loathed leaving Abby alone. He sighed and urged his horse forward. It was hours before he actually arrived home. Once he arrived on his plantation stead, a bad taste formed in his mouth. It was so lonely and desolate. HE licked his dry lips and rode around to the back to stables. After he put his horse in a stall, Nathaniel walked back to his house. "Alyssa" he called. "I'm home" he searched the sitting rooms and bedrooms. Finally, he went out to the kitchen. There she was leaning over the table struggling with a small Cornish hen. "Hello, Alyssa" He greeted. The tiny blonde girl screamed and cut her hand with the knife. "Oh are you all right?" He ran over to her and pulled out his handkerchief to wrap her hand. "I'm so terribly sorry!" He cried, cradling her tiny little hand in his own.

"Nathaniel," She whispered. "It's all right, brother, it's just a little cut." Finally, Alyssa pulled her hand away. "I'm fine." Alyssa stated firmly. Nathaniel gave her a scrutinizing look. She offered him a reassuring smile and turned back to her task. "I'm just having a hard time with this silly chicken.

"Where are the servants and slave?" He asked. It was a slightly unintelligent question, because Nathaniel already knew the answer. Everything was desolate, and nothing was clean.

She sighed and slumped her shoulders. "I had to sell the last of the slaves to satisfy a debt." She responded distantly. "So, now I'm learning to cook." She motioned with her thin hand to the chicken. Nathaniel nodded. He immediately forgot about taking anything back to those rancid dogs. He would take something back for Abby though, she was the only who deserved it.

Alyssa and her brother sat at a table staring at a burnt chicken. "Oh, goodness Nat, I'm so sorry." She cried as they just looked at it. Nathaniel shook his hair into his face and then shook it back out again. "I'm sorry. I've never been much for cooking." Alyssa put her fingers to her full lips in distress. Nathaniel sighed. He stared at the burnt meal. He had tried to eat some, only to find that the meat was completely charred.

"It's all right Ally, I'm sure we have something else." He smiled. Nathaniel stood up and kissed his sister on the forehead. "I'll be right back." Alyssa nodded blankly. She stared down at her plate wonderingly. She contemplated whether she should or would tell Nathaniel about her visit from the two strange ladies. There was still that twitching her stomach. It that told her Nathaniel had something to do with the strange women. Every time she thought about them, it would come back and make her nervous. Nathaniel walked back in the room. He was holding a little bit of salted pork. He gently set it in front of her. "Ally" He asked softly. "Are you well?" A worried look crossed his face.

"Yes," She snapped, not in an angry tone, more of a snap back to reality. "Well… Nat, do you know a German named Thaddeus Krieger?" She asked. Nathaniel's face drained of all color.

"No, no" He stammered as he tried to recover from hearing that they were sourcing Krieger to his home and his sister. "Why should I?" He tried to seem nonchalant about the subject, even though it troubled him greatly. Alyssa shook her head as she cut her food into dainty little pieces. Now the tables turned, "Ally" He warned. "What are you not telling me?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Nothing" She cried. They stared each other down for a few minutes. Alyssa finally gave into her brother; she always did. Eve on things she was adamant about. "Well" She started. "Two ladies from the fort, a Miss Minnie Mouse and a Miss Daisy Duck, came to visit me." Alyssa explained to him in detail what the two ladies told her. Nathaniel's grip tensed around his fork and knife. He ground his teeth in anger and frustration. He tried to keep his innocent little sister from this disgusting conspiracy. He looked at her darkly and stood up purposefully. "Nat" she asked. Alyssa soft pale freckled brow wrinkled with worry. The only other time she had seen him behave like that was when their youngest sister eloped with an old man teeming with money. Now, young girl wouldn't even acknowledge her family. The tall angry brother stormed out of the dining room, further worrying his little sister. "Nat!" She called as she ran after him. "What's going on?"

He whipped around to face her and laid a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Alyssa, if those women come by again, don't let them in, under any circumstances." He stated darkly. His eyes bored into hers searching for recognition of his command. Her glossy blue eyes dilated and her lips parted involuntarily. Alyssa nodded wordlessly. Nathaniel softened ever so slightly and pulled his baby sister into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her soft blonde head. "Please, Ally," He breathed. "Be safe."

Alyssa pulled away from him. She smirked up at him. "You need to be careful more than I do." She joked mirthlessly. There was a beat and Nathaniel hugged her once more before he turned on his heel and disappeared into the treacherous night. Alyssa watched him go and the twitch in her stomach threatened to churn it more than ever before. She trudged to the nearest chair and dropped into it. "What ever is going on, Nat, God's speed to you." She whispered.

Nathaniel mounted his horse as quickly as he could. This was too much to bear, even for him. He refused to allow himself to spiral any further than he had. He may not return from the dark perilous night, but he would not permit his faultless little sister to be swallowed up by the foul stench of this mess with him. He urged his horse to go faster. "_This ends now!_"

P.A.T.R.I.O.T.

Cornwallis reviewed the papers before him. He was back from Charlestown and now fully immersed in his duties as a guardian- more importantly as a father. "What measures have been taken to retrieve her, Captain?" He asked, as he held a hand to his tight mouth.

Bordon straitened and glanced at Wilkins. "We have made a through search of every possible place in the village, my lord, and are expanding to the surrounding woods." He reported. Cornwallis nodded thoughtfully. He looked at the men. "But sir, there is only so much my men can do." He interjected.

"Yes, I understand, Captain" Cornwallis responded distantly. There was a brief silence and he continued. "Colonel Tavington, gather some regulars and have them extend the search." Cornwallis commanded. "I WANT THIS SITUATION RESOVLED!" He yelled. The three Dragoons bowed and left. Each lost, thinking personal thoughts. Two young blonde-haired girls that were bouncing into Lord Cornwallis's study, severely interrupted said thoughts. As Tavington threw the door open, Danni was walking in, they nearly collided with each other.

"Davis" He snapped. Danni stared up at him for a minute trying to figure out who he was. Suddenly, she realized who it was. A wave of relief washed over Danni. Strangely enough, she felt somewhat safer. She blinked a few times trying to clear the thoughts from her head and focused on a reality. "Davis, will you move or do I have to more you?" He growled.

"Colonel" She cried, disregarding his last statement. "What are you doing here?" She asked, still standing in his way. He sighed and shifted his weight irritated. He really was not in the mood for this little guttersnipe. "Cleaning up you and your little friends' incompetence." He snorted and pushed past her. She balked as she caught a whiff of his scent; he smelt good- stupid head. It only confused her further on her feelings for him. They were some where between complete and total loathing and extreme desire. She was still tottering on the complete loathing part. She watched him walk down the hall. "Come on Wilkins!" Tavington shouted over his shoulder. Wilkins glared at the back of his superior's head. He wasn't done adoring his future wife yet, and didn't want to be interpreted. He groaned as he had to walk away from Rose, but not with out kissing her hand and saying sweet things to her. Rose giggled stupidly.

Danni sighed and tried to forget about Tavington as she and Rose entered the study. They bowed to Cornwallis. "Girls" He greeted them with a warm smile. "I'm glad you see you're well. How is Jemina?"

Rose scoffed. "She's upstairs, driving everyone, meaning me, crazy." Cornwallis smirked and nodded. He knew that meant that Jemina was well, but maybe worried. "How are you?"

"As well as van be expected." He replied with a weary sigh. He offered them seats any the girls obliged. They argued silently for a few minutes, until Danni sighed. Rose smirked at her. Danni meandered over to Cornwallis's chair. She crouched down and leaned on his armrest. He gave her a strange look. "Is anything the matter?" He asked.

Danni scratched her nose. "Nothing's the matter per se," She replied, as she wrinkled her nose. Cornwallis put his quill down and turned his full attention to her. "Well, I wanna bounce some ideas off you." He gave her a strange look and then she remembered what century it was. "I mean I want your opinion on something." She rubbed her nose against her arms trying get rid of the nervous tick of rubbing her forehead. This one wasn't much better. "You remember my 'Krieger' theory, right." He raised an eyebrow at her, but then he returned to his writing. "Well we, that is, Rosie and I, want to pursue it." Cornwallis shot a look up to Rose. She nodded enthusiastically and he smirked to himself.

"Yes, I remember, but we agreed that we were not going to confront him. No sense in insulting someone about such a sensitive subject." He said offhandedly.

"Tsk, do we look that stupid?" She snapped. Danni's topaz eyes shifted between Rose and Cornwallis. She pressed her lips into her arms trying to suppress laughter. She watched Cornwallis's face. He opened his mouth to reply.

"Don't answer that." She commanded with a smirk. "No, we wouldn't go confront him." She stood up and suddenly became very interested in a paperweight on his large mahogany desk. "Just to show him… que pasa, maybe him force into action." She put the weight down and eyed him.

"Well, what ever, 'que pasa' is Danni why do you want to show it to him." He asked. Danni rolled her eyes. She didn't want to explain "que pasa" to him. "Besides, what action are you wanting to provoke?" He asked eyeing Rose. She had Danni's nose maker in her ears.

"Well, hopefully, he'll try to fix the mistake, that is if I'm right. If not, well, we're no worse off than before." She explained with a shrug. Cornwallis mulled over the new information weighing the pros and cons of her suggestion. He believed her to some extent. Her theory made sense, but still a bit of a stretch. He sighed. IT was either the stupidest plan or the brightest one he had ever heard, and for the life of him, Cornwallis couldn't figure which it was.

"Yes, well you had my permission." He smiled and patted her arm. "Please Danni, what ever you do, remember that it reflects upon me." He warned. Danni nodded. She dropped a curtsey, grabbed Rosie, and pulled her out of the room.

Thaddeus Krieger lived in the village near the fort, in a house that the soldiers commandeered for him. He was very happily writing wedding vows for his upcoming marriage to a certain woman. He didn't care if it was forced or not, he was going to do it anyway. He put the feather end of his quill to his mouth, attempting to look poetic. In a sudden burst of horrific poetic ingenious, Krieger put his quill to the paper and scribbled across it furiously in his ugly scrawl. The maid interrupted him much to his dismay and the world's relief. He glared at her evilly. "Miss Davis to see you, sir" She announced. He commanded that she show the visitor in. He smiled and flashed his yellow gnarled teeth at her. He sat at the table waiting for the young woman to enter. He had that self-satisfied smirk on his face. Apparently, he thought that she was had figured out that he had her dear friends life in his hands and had come to negotiate terms alone. Apparently, he thought that she was stupid.

Danni entered with a forlorn depressed look on her face. She curtseyed and greeted him with a sad smile. "I'm sorry for dropping in on you so unexpectedly, but I have some terrible news." She moaned as she sat in a near by chair. Krieger dropped into a chair and tried to suppress the smile threatening to brighten his dingy face. He had to maintain military silence until this little escapade played out completely. Any premature acts could jeopardize the whole scheme. That was something that, Krieger was not willing to do. All his life, Thaddeus's parents gave him everything his wicked little heart desired, his marriage to Rose Rhodes, was not going to be an exception.

"Well, did you come alone, Miss Davis?" He asked. Surely, Danni would have thought to bring Miss Ritland along to be the voice of reason for this whole matter. She gave him a wry look and motioned with her hands. It wasn't a definitive answer, but then she hardly ever seemed to give those out. He assumed that she meant no. "How have you been getting along, Miss Davis?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair. She shook her head violently allowing the bun a top her head to rattle.

"Not at all well, sir." Danni pretended to cry. She sighed and composed herself. "Well, actually- Danni's mouth shut in mid sentence. She stared at the opening door expectantly, almost as if she knew who was on the other side. Thaddeus might have seen the triumphant little smile tugging at the corners of her mouth had he not been so busy staring at the person walking in the door. Habit led both people to jump to there feet, as Rose walked in with a pleasant expression. She ignored Thaddeus completely, and turned to Danni.

"Sorry, I'm late" She said. Danni shrugged and both girls sat down. Thaddeus on the other hand was still standing slack jawed. He followed Rose with his eyes not believing that she was real, of course he had to resist the urge to poke her for conformation. Rosie felt his eyes on her and grimaced at him. "Take a freakin' picture," she snapped rudely. Thaddeus flopped down in the chair across from them. He rubbed his forehead and eyes trying to see if he was crazy. That was apparently not the case, as the two girls were still sitting there, staring at him expectantly. He gasped for air as he tried to put the shock behind him.

"Uh," He stammered for a few minutes trying to figure out just exactly how this particular game was going to play out. "Miss Rhodes, what a surprise, I…" He trailed off, still trying to think, but it seemed that he could no longer think, not to mention that he was still drawing short gasps of air. He proved the fact that hard breathing caused brain damage. That was all he accomplished in the ten minutes that they sat there. Finally, the silence was so awkward that Danni coughed a little. She and Rosie shared looks, and then glared at Krieger to see how long it would take before he ushered them out the door. Their answer was minutes. Suddenly, he jumped up and the girl's quickly followed suit. "I'm sorry to cut our visit short, ladies." He said as cordially as he could manage, "But it seems I have a few things I need to take care of." He ushered them out the door and left them on the porch. Danni and Rose just stared at each other and walked around to their carriage.

"Well, I'm glad that's over" Rose announced. Danni nodded as she climbed into the open carriage after her friend. "You have no idea how much I didn't want to do that."

Danni smirked. "Well, he is the stuff nightmares are made of." She agreed. "I hope it does what I want it to."

"What's that?" Rose asked as she inspected her nails. They were getting ready to break off, as she had not gone to a nail parlor in weeks. Danni snickered to herself and started humming the "Obedience" tune.

"Action is the key, do it immediately. Joy you will receive…" She stopped there, but quietly hummed the rest. Rose raised an eyebrow at her friend. Yes, she thought that Danni had gone off the deep end. Only, whether she had fallen or jumped was totally up for grabs.

"Well, I hope it wasn't as dumb as it seemed." Rose said off handedly. Danni crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out.

"If dumb works, than it isn't dumb is it?" She retorted snottily.

Thaddeus Krieger watched as the two unwanted guests rode away in their carriage. He stormed back to his parlor and yelled for his man. Burns slowly walked into the parlor, as if he were casing it for robbery. (Which wasn't very far from the truth, because only last week did the three candelabras go missing, and all three were currently in his possession- not that anyone knew that.) "Yes sir" He hissed. Some people called him a snake in the grass. Women especially, said that Burns didn't talk, he rattled. Sadly, it was a very accurate description of the man.

"I thought you said that the men _you_ hired were competent!" Krieger yelled. He stamped his foot like a petulant child.

"They are, sir." Burns replied slightly miffed. He knew his master was in the beginning stages of a temper tantrum and was in no mood to deal with it. He had heard Danni and Rosie outside talking about how they wanted to provoke Krieger into action. He needed his master to calm down and not act foolishly, but Burns should have known better than that. Krieger nearly always acted first thought later and was very prone to rash decisions. He sighed and new there was going to be no stopping his master now. The child was on a rampage of anger throwing things and having a terrible fit.

TBC………..

Well this little story arch is almost played out, only two more chapters. And then we can move on to Pirates…. They make me extremely happy… **drools** anyway, uh yeah. All righty then, I've got a little curiosity poll

Whom do you think would make a better couple:

Danni/ Tavy

or

Danni/Norry

Reply in a Review and then we'll see what happens because right now, it's anyone's game


	14. Pray to God he Hears you

Chapter 13: Pray to God, he hears you; pray to God, he hears you

Chapter 13: Pray to God, he hears you; pray to God, he hears you

Chapter summary: Things are starting to heat up. The dragoons are searching harder than ever; Ruthie is in the most danger yet; and Nathaniel and his sister Alyssa- they just need a way out. Everyone is exhausted and tensions are high.

She felt disgusting and sick. She revolted at the smell of her own body as she cowered in tiny corner behind her bed. If she tucked her head into her lap, she was nearly invisible. _Invisible_ she thought ruefully, that's what she wished she were. There was no such luck. Abby groaned quietly. This whole ordeal had completely consumed her. She rubbed her red puffy eyes. She had been crying so much since Nathaniel left, one of the men had tried to attack her violently. She rubbed her face against her grouty arm. She tried to forget what happened, but the horror kept playing her mind.

When Nathaniel left, Abby barricaded herself in the bedroom again. It was the only way to be safe in her mind, and even then, she didn't feel incredibly safe. She was in the midst of pushing a large bureau in front of the slap of wood that settled for a door. Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a very drunken man. Abby went reeling to the floor. She tried to shield herself from the toppling chest of drawers that were threatening to spill over on her. She quickly moved out of the way and stayed in a curled ball. She could feel the cumbersome vibrations of his feet through the floor, or maybe she was shaking that hard. Poor girl couldn't tell. He didn't walk in a straight line and stumbled over his feet, as he approached her. He laughed drunkenly. "Get up" He snapped. Abby didn't move, if fact she only twisted further into the ball.

The inebriated man glared at Abby and landed a swift blow to her exposed back. She cried out immense pain, but still didn't move. She chocked back the hot tears threatening to over run her eyes. She attempted to block the pain of his repeated blows out, but it seemed to fail miserably. Eventually, her assailant was bored with just kicking her. He reached down, grabbed her by the hair, and shook Abby like a poor little animal in a lion's mouth. She screamed agony as he threw her down to the floor again. For the first time since she was trapped, Abby whimpered. She had tried to fight it for so long, but the grief finally overwhelmed her. She couldn't move; she was in too much pain. She refused to look up at the demon as he stamped towards her. She could sense that he was going to attack her again. She steeled herself for her blow but it never came. She looked up through bleary blue eyes at two men. One man had stopped the other and shoved him out. He slammed the door behind the prior assailant. He snapped back to Abby and started stalking towards her. Abby stared at him wonderingly, but she had some idea that he too was going to attack her violently. She let her eyes flutter close as she resigned herself to the future. Maybe her soul uttered a small prayer of despair begging God to keep her safe, but the would be attacker backed off. He narrowed his eyes and walked away. Abby sighed. She thanked God and squeezed her eyes closed. There was any part of her body that didn't hurt. She was profoundly exhausted physically and mentally. Slowly, the battered little girl drifted into a heavy sleep.

That was two days ago, and the bruises on her ribs were turning a lovely shade of dark black purple. She tried to move a little as possible, she was beyond despondent at this point. Abby wondered if the world had abandoned her. Even though she knew in her mind that her friends would _never_ leave her like that, but she couldn't force herself to care about them. It was a feeling of selfish carelessness washing over her, but at this point Abby deserved it. She sighed and let her head loll in the crook of her arms wishing for something or someone to come save her. This despair had to go eventually.

Just because Abby didn't feel as if they were, didn't mean that the Dragoons weren't scouring over miles and miles of empty forestry in search of her. During that time, however the American continent was so much large, that is not to say that it has physically gotten any smaller, but it is less dense with forests. There was only so much that the men could do. Not to mention the fact that they didn't think that the Americans who took Abby would be stupid enough to keep her so close to home. (Apparently, the concept of hiding things in plain sight was foreign to these people). Bordon has spread as many men as he possibly could out in the further parts of the woods. However there was a war going on and only a few men could be spared at one time. Bordon himself was growing gaunt, and pallid. He was so sick that he couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep and his body was beginning to show the constant wear. He had heavy dark circles around his dark brown eyes.

He walked into the parlor where Wilkins, Rose, and Danni were eating breakfast. "Good lord man, you look awful." Wilkins commented. Bordon stopped and looked at him. There was a moment where the he weighed the options of beating Wilkins head in or just letting it slide. He opted for the later and flopped down in a chair. "Come on, man, you've got to eat something." Wilkins chided as he shoved his plate across the table where the other Captain was sitting. Bordon looked at it then groaned. He covered his eyes with a heavy gloved hand.

"You won't do Abby any good if you starve to death." Rosie warned as she continued eating her breakfast of eggs and toast. Bordon sighed and he lolled his head forward. He stared at the food and then looked back to Rosie for some sort of conformation. She nodded and he sat forward to eat. Just as Bordon was cutting the eggs to eat them, Tavington walked into the room. He stared at the to Captains sitting at the table angrily.

"What are you two doing?" He snapped. "Am I supposed to do all the work?" He growled at them. Tavington was in a foul mood, fouler than usual that is. He too was suffering from lack sleep and food depravation. Only no one was very sympathetic to him, because he wasn't love pinning over a lost girl and he was a jerk in general. He stood there rigidly waiting for his men to jump to their feet at attention. Bordon looked back at him and stared for a minute.

"Lord, man you look like death." He snarked. Bordon rolled his eyes.

"Yes, sir, I know" He replied. "Sir, I've dispatched as many men as I could to the surrounding wood area, but we have had very little luck in finding anything."

"If you have any suggestions, sir, I would be most grateful." Tavington sat in a chair next to Danni. He opened his mouth to say something, but Danni cut him off.

"Oh, I have a suggestion, but it's not really helpful." She chirped. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Colonel Tavington could drop dead!" She continued excitedly. Tavington rolled his blue eyes at her and turned his back to her slightly. Danni didn't care she just continued eating. Tempers were short lately with Abby's disappearance. Rosie was getting sick of Jemina's constant moaning, Danni was getting sick of waiting around. She wanted to take action and just do something.

"Well, Bordon, we cannot spare any more men to the subject. Ration the ones that we do have and have them, two by two, to search the woods."

"Yes, sir"

They rationed men equally among four higher-ranking officers. Colonel Tavington and Captain Bordon divided the surrounding area into quadrants and had the officers scouring every section, for Miss Ritland. That is why two regulars were stuck in the woods surrounding the fort. "What are we doin' here again?" Smith asked.

"I dunno really," Jones replied as he hacked at the surrounding foliage. "Some little bird got herself lost in the woods and now the Colonel's makin' everybody look for her." He snorted. Smith laughed in reply.

"Really," He continued. "I bet you twenty quid it's that Davis bird." He chuckled darkly. "Everyone knows he's got a thing for her." He chuckled.

"Well, then mate, you owe me twenty quid, cause we're searching for the other one." Jones cracked.

"What the mammoth?"

"No the other one!"

"Oh, you mean the one Bordon's love pining over! Ha, the Ritland girl" Smith nodded enthusiastically. "What have we here?" He asked pointing to some smoke billowing up over the hill. "Maybe we should check it out." The two men started a short little trek down the hill and soon came upon a little shack. They approached it carefully guns ready for anything that might come along. Smith walked up to the door and banged on it loudly. He waited for someone to answer while Jones went around to the back. There was a great deal of rustling and a slew of cursing before a short, thin man threw the door open.

"WHAT?" He shouted.

"Sir, I need to search the house." He demanded. Jesse leaned in the doorway, blocking the soldier's view of the front room. Jesse turned back into the house and looked at Phillip. The other man gave him a slight nodded to let the man enter. Jesse let the soldier pass. "Thank you sir" He came in and began looking around. There wasn't much to the little woodland shack. There was a main room with a large potbelly stove, a table and a few chairs, and there was a door to the left. He nodded to the door. "What's in there?" He asked.

"Not much, mate" Phillip snapped. "It's where we keep our game, it's the slaughter room." He lied as he picked his nails with the tip of his knife. He tried to seem disinterested, but it was very difficult to do. He didn't really care if the soldier was there, but he had no idea what the girl would do, or even if he could hear her. She had been catatonic for the past two days. He wasn't sure if she was still alive anymore. Occasionally he would go and check on her, but the only sign of life was the little cringe she would do when he entered. He got restless and started staring shiftily at the rifles across the room. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. The soldier seemed to accept the fact that the extra room was a slaughterhouse and started towards the door.

Abby had remained in her position for days, or weeks it seemed. Time was irrelevant to her at this point. She was still in so much pain that she could barely manage to breathe. One of her captors (she was never really sure which) would occasionally come in and check on her. She refused to look at him or acknowledge his existence; save for the involuntary cringe that seemed so take over her body when ever he entered. She was so weak, but she could hear something in the main room. It sounded like a British man. Could it be a solider? She thought excitedly. Abby found some sort of God-given strength in her thin weak body and launched to her feet. She ran to the door and tried to throw it open violently, to no avail however it was locked. "HEY!" She screamed. "Hey, I'm in here!" She banged her tiny little fists on the door wildly hoping to get through to what she imagined was a solider that had come to rescue her. "HELP ME!"

Outside the door, the red coat regular was satisfied that the men weren't hiding anything. He wasn't really interested in doing his job all that well. He talked with the men casually for a few minutes until he saw his friend approaching the door. He was about to bid them good-bye, when there was a loud and violent thrashing behind the door. He turned to it wide-eyed, after all, he had assumed that it was a slaughterhouse and that anything would try to get out worried him. He turned to the two men questioningly. He saw the shocked look on their faces and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Open the door!" The soldier demanded, as he trained his rifle on Phillip, as he was closest to the door. He forgot about Jesse, and allowed the other man to sneak around to the guns leaning against the doorframe. Phillip fumbled with the key for a few minutes trying to stall, so that Jesse could get the gun and kill the soldier. Of course, neither man saw the other solider outside the front door, waiting for his partner to come out. "Open the door!" the soldier yelled again.

Abby could hear the soldier yelling on the other side of the door. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief; finally, someone was going to rescue her and take her home. She banged on the door a little more and screamed out her name. "Hey, my name is Abby Ritland, some one please help- there was a gunshot. It made Abby stop in mid sentence. "Uh" was all she could manage. She wasn't sure what had happened, but had a good idea of the reality of it. Her would be savior was dead. She wilted and leaned her head against the rough wood. "me" She finished. Abby fought hard to keep back the stream of pained tears threatening to over run her body. She wasn't even sure she had enough water in her system to shed one single salty tear. Suddenly there was another gunshot. She shrieked through a broken sob and slide down to the floor.

Jesse nodded for Phillip to move out of the line of fire. The man bent down and kicked key away as his partner took aim and fired. The British red coat slowly crumpled to the ground. His weapon flew out of his hand and skidded across the floor. Jones burst into the room gun ready. He was about to shoot Jesse, who was reloading his own weapon, when Phillip shot him. The two men just stared at the bodies. Carefully, the examined for any signs of life, but there were none. "Well, that was unexpected." Jesse chortled mirthlessly.

Phillip raised his eyebrows and toed one of the soldiers rigidly. He half expected him to jump up and start fighting again. "What are we going to do with them?" He asked. "I'm sure their platoon will miss them." He said. He picked up the two guns sitting on the floor. He inspected them while Jesse started dragging the bodies outside. "We could always throw them in the river." He offered for an idea.

Jesse mused over it and shook his head. "No, some one would track them up river then search us out." He explained. "No, we need something that would seem logical for two soldiers to have come across in the woods."

Phillip nodded in agreement. "Well, there's a bear cave somewhere near here." He offered. Jesse agreed as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We can take them up and leave them there. Only what are we going to do with her?" He asked jerking his thumb towards the door. Jesse shrugged.

"She can stay locked up in there. She can't get out." He said as he went outside to get the horses. Phillip followed him and went to get a wagon of some sort. "We needn't worry about her." Phillip found a wagon and pulled it out for Jesse to latch the horses up to.

"It's not her I'm worried about, if that moon calf, Dawson comes around he may just ruin the whole thing." He explained. Jesse mulled over the suggestion thoughtfully. "He's got a soft spot for the girl and I'm sure will return her to the fort, at our expense. And if I know the way this'll work out, he'll come off as a hero and we'll be the ones with a nooses round our necks." He snorted. "We can tie her up and take her with us." He nodded. They hitched the horses up and got the bodies ready; now for the task of loading the girl onto the horses. Neither new what sort of response they would get from her; the gravity of it all was bound to have traumatized her.

Somewhere in the deep reaches of her despair, Abby was able to shed some salty tears. She didn't know where they came from she was so dry, thirsty and empty, physically and spiritually. She sat crumpled on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chin. She felt the door press against her body, but she didn't have even the slightest desire to move away from the door. It pressed harder against her body forcing her to role over. She stared up at the person forcing their way into the room, and her body began to quiver in terror. He had a feral look in his eyes as he hauled Abby to her feet. Abby squeezed her eye shut in fear and began whimpering involuntary. "You're coming with us!" He shouted. Abby tried to wrench herself from his grasp, but she couldn't seem to do that. Finally, Abby willed her eyes open and stared at him wonderingly. He pushed her down to her knees, and Abby cried out in pain. "SHUT UP!" He screamed, as he backhanded her. She cringed in pain, but held it all in. She didn't fight or argue as he roughly jerked her thin arms behind her back and tied her wrists together.

P.A.T.R.I.O.T

The days dragged on for Alyssa. She tried to sleep after Nathaniel left, but the anger in his eyes and the way he ran out of the house scared her. It didn't help that she was hungry and had people beating down her doors. Finally, after two sleepless nights, Alyssa went to a neighbor's house; she needed to be away from her house for a little while. She stayed for a long while and started back around noon. Although her friend offered to lend her the carriage, Alyssa declined. She felt that a long walk home might help her nerves; they were slightly more than frayed.

As she approached her house, Alyssa saw a large chestnut horse moored on the porch. She stared at it wide eyed. Her eyes shifted from the door to the horse; it was slightly ajar, which unnerved her. She stood at the bottom of the stoop debating on what she should do. Maybe if she didn't go in, the person would go away, but she knew better than that. Alyssa sucked in a deep breath and started up the stairs. She placed her hand on the door and waited tentatively. She felt a heavy tightness in her chest as she pushed the door open. She looked around the foyer and into the parlor. A young man was sitting on her settee. He didn't stand up or even acknowledge that she was there. She observed him carefully. He seemed so familiar, but the sort of familiar that people are when you don't know them, but of them. He was ugly that much was apparent. Suddenly, she remembered, this had to be Thaddeus Krieger, the one that those two women from the fort wanted her to look for. "Can I help you?" She asked timidly.

He looked up at her as if he were some important person, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners. He raised a bushy greasy eyebrow at her and turned his nose. "Perhaps, but I would prefer not to talk to a lowly woman." He snorted and continued to lounge on the settee. Alyssa didn't know what to think. Part of her wanted to cock her hips and tell this man off, but her nature wouldn't let her. She stood there for a minute trying to think of something to say. She didn't have to how ever, "But if I must," He continued. The tone of his voice was one that a person uses when they are taking on a huge imposition. "Does Nathaniel Dawson live here?"

There was a brief pause while Alyssa thought of what to say. She looked at him. "Well, since you are in _my_ house, you might be considerate enough to tell me who you are."

He glared at her trying to seem important. "I'm sure that's not important."

Alyssa went against everything in her nature. She pursed her lips at him. "Well, then I'm sure it's not important that I answer you." She crossed her arms and turned to leave. Suddenly there was a tall old man behind her. He had an expressionless face, but that seemed even more intimidating than if he had an angry look on his face. She barely suppressed the scream that rose in her throat.

"Oh, I think it does, Miss." He said menacingly. He forced her backwards into the room. Alyssa nearly hyperventilated as she found her way to a chair. She placed her head in her hands trying to figure out what she was going to do. Three was nothing that she could do. The short ugly man smirked at her displaying his crooked teeth.

Alyssa sighed deeply she choked down terrified tears that were threatening to overwhelm her. "What…" She coughed a little more. "What do you want?" She asked. Krieger smiled brightly.

"There now, that's the spirit," He chortled darkly. "Back to my original question, Fraulein," He put his hand to his mouth and tried too seem important. Instead, he just poked himself in the face with a sharp nail. After he rubbed the little trickle of blood that was running down his face, he finally returned attention to Alyssa. "Does Nathaniel Dawson live here?"

Alyssa didn't respond at first, she weighed the options of every thing very carefully. She had no idea how the man would react if she lied. She leaned into her hands still trying to think of an appropriate answer. Finally, with a very grim voice she managed "Yes" It was so quiet that at first she imagined she only thought it, but as she lifted her head she watched the gnarly pimpled faced man twist his thin white lips into a mangled smirk. It disgusted her and she forced down a violent shiver.

"That is very good." He crooned. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." She answered. It was the most truthful answer she could muster. She didn't know where her brother had gone, why he had gone there or when he would be back. The invader glared at her.

"Please now, Fraulein, I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He chuckled coolly. His dark brown eyes danced towards the other man with a hint of sadistic glee in them. Alyssa stared at him blankly.

"Really," She cried. "I don't know. He left the other night suddenly; he didn't say a word to me. Honest, I'm telling you the truth." She stared at him wildly. She waited for a reply, but only found that this man reveled in silence. Or perhaps he couldn't think for himself. The taller older man leaned down and whispered something into his ear. Suddenly his eyes light up.

"I'm sure I can find a way to make sure that you are telling the truth Fraulein," He jumped to his feet, smiling manically. Hundreds of awful scenarios raced through Alyssa mind as she watched the German brake off a piece of her furniture. She jumped to her feet and came at him, not knowing what she was going to do really. However, before she even reached the German, his manservant grabbed her and started forcibly dragging her outside. Alyssa screamed, fought, and clawed at her captor as she watched the German light a fire on the piece of kindling. Then she realized what was happening. He was going to burn her plantation down to the ground. She ripped away from the other man and started towards the German, but it was too late. He had already thrown the first torch and was lighting a nearby branch. Alyssa had two choices at that point, she could try to stop him and let the fire burn or she could stop the fire and let him throw more onto the house. Neither represented a very good option, but she decided on the latter. Alyssa tried to wrangle the next torch from him, but the German would brandish it at her every time. After a few dangerously agonizing attempts, Alyssa resigned herself to the defeat, no matter what she did now, there was no way that she would be able to rescue her home or any thing for that matter. She had to let it burn. Alyssa couldn't even cry then she was that upset; she couldn't think or do anything for that matter. She merely sat on the ground staring dumbfounded at flames licking everything she had ever owned in her short life. She turned her blue tear filled eyes to the Hessian.

"HE WASN'T EVEN THERE!" She screamed. Rage clawing at her insides, now she had nothing, and nowhere to go. What was she going to tell Nathaniel, or better yet, what was Nathaniel going to tell her?

Alyssa stayed by the burnt up home watching anything she could have hoped to rescue scorch to ashes. Her once shiny soft hair was hard and dirty with cinder and ashes streaked with salty tears covered her face. After what seemed like hours, the fire subsided and all that was left was billows of black angry smoke rising like a vile beacon to show the triumph that the German had over her. Alyssa had never been a hard person; never in her life had she needed to actually do anything that required grit. She was a lady, but it seemed now that she had to take the reigns in her life. What could she do? She wondered. Slowly sleep started to sink in to her exhausted little body, but as she was nearly asleep, a thought struck her. Alyssa's blue eyes shot wide away and she jumped to her feet. The fort was only a two-day trip from here and if she could make it there, perhaps something could be done about this mess her brother got them into.

P.A.T.R.I.O.T

The two men dragged Abby out into the open forest. They glanced around suspiciously, scrutinizing the woods for any other soldiers that might be in the area. She squinted her blue eyes in the sudden daylight; it felt like ages since she had seen the sun or anything but the dingy walls of the wooden little shack. Abby lifted her bound hands to eyes trying to block out the sudden light that threatened and succeeded to impede her sight. Once her red rimmed blue eyes adjusted to the brightness of the daytime, Abby took a moment to gaze at everything and let the sun hit her face. She had missed it so much; being stuck in that little room for days on end with little to no human contact was driving her insane. She stumbled a little bit, still disorientated from being in the room. After that, she decided to watch the ground or rather her feet. Unexpectedly, she saw something that almost made her retch. The bodies of the two soldiers lying there on the ground, their eyes were still open and their bodies still oozing blood from their wounds. She gagged slightly and turned her face away. She didn't know these men, but still, she felt as if it were her fault that their families would now have to go on living with out a son, father, brother, or husband, what ever they were to those poor souls.

Abby didn't have long to think on the subject, however, one of her captors, the filthy vile murders that he was, shoved her a long. "Come on, girl, we don't have all day!" He shouted still pushing her along. That irrational, angry part of the human being wanted to turn around, haul off, and hit him, but she quelled it harshly. Her rational thinking kicked in, she thought about how unstable these men were, and if she were to do anything to one of them, they might just not respond like a normal human being. She just put her head down and moved on.

One of the men grabbed her arm roughly, a sort of conduct and anger she had come to expect from these men. Her poor body was battered and bruised so badly that she didn't feel it anymore. She was feeling a little more than slightly dejected everything she had ever known. He launched her onto the rear of a horse, behind the other man. Her skirt billowed out over the horses tail and to the makeshift wagon and hitch behind her. She watched silently as the man hauled the bodies around irreverently. Once the soldiers came into her blurry sight, she jerked her face away from them getting a dark chuckle out of the man in front of her. A dull thud resounded in her ears as the soldiers' bodies fell lifelessly on the wooden plank. A salty tear trickled down her face; it surprised her. How was she able to cry? There weren't any tears left.

What had she done? What was the point? For a long while Abby dwelled on those questions, not that she hadn't spent almost every free moment in the cabin room asking herself the same questions. Now it was a little more clear out here in the open. She looked up towards the sky and then remembered that there was a greater plan to all this. There had to be, trials come to make you stronger in the Lord. She sighed and decided that she had a strong arm that she should use. Abby slouched ever so slightly and did something that she had almost forgotten. She prayed, not aloud, but rather in her mind. "_Lord- Lord, I know that there is a reason for this craziness. I know I'm missing the point, but please, help me get it and make it be over soon. Amen." _Her eyes flicked down to the wooden plank with the bodies strapped tightly to it. Abby cringed as she stared at it. She had a strong enough constitution not to vomit, but still it made her sick. It was like something that she couldn't turn away from, the lifeless bodies fascinated her and disgusted her at the same time. One of the men started singing, loudly and off key, but it distracted her from the dreadful sight following her. Almost as if God himself sent it down to her, even it if wasn't _the_ most welcome distraction. She tried not to focus on any of the dismal things surrounding her, but rather the trees and the wildlife. Soon, the white noise of the woods and then gentle jostling of the tired horse sent Abby into an uncomfortable sleep.

Nathaniel had not made it very far before someone stopped him. It was a band of red coats searching for a band of rebel dispatchers, much to his relief. The young man though he would get away with out any trouble. That not so, as he came to the roadblock a fat red coat stopped him.

"This is the King's highway! I demand that you dismount to be searched for dispatches." He yelled. Nathaniel steadied his horse and gently dismounted. He had no reason to fear them; he had no dispatches. They began pulling his saddle to pieces and had him stripped down to his shirt and pants. "Sir, there is nothing here. Shall we let him go?" The soldier muttered to superior. The Captain smirked in Nathaniel's direction.

"No, he looks like a rebel." He laughed. "And we should show this rebel with whom he is dealing." He grinned darkly. That was the last remotely pleasant memory that Nathaniel could recall. For three or maybe four days now the soldiers had abused him. When they weren't breathing him, (which they called interrogating him) the soldiers tied him to a tree. They refused to him eat or drink anything. After a little while, his mouth was parched and his lips began cracking. He lolled his head against the rough bark, exhausted. There was nothing left for him to care for. At hat moment, Nathaniel cursed everything. He regretted it all, even his life. Why had he strived so hard to attain something he could never attain? There was no way he could have kept his land. He cursed the day that he had taken this evil job.

Time passed and he became despondent and began hallucinating. At one time, he saw his sister. Other time he saw some dark figure, which he sore it was come to take his soul. Not much later, Abby would come to him. She would push her way past the deathly figure, and just as she would reach Nathaniel, Abby would disappear. These visions only sent him down further in to his spiral of serious despair. There seemed to be nothing left for him any longer. Even the torturous red coat had abandoned him, leaving him tied to the tree.

Nathaniel only lived in spurts of consciousness His only memories of the past few days were bare flickers of black images, leaving him with no sense of time. Today, a new shape came into his line of sight; the one flicker consisted of one black figure. It came closer than any other did. He _felt_ this one. He felt it pull at his binds tightly and then a sense of release. It had a familiar voice. "Hold on, Nate, I've got you" played in his head.

Muted light burned down on Nathaniel's face as he came into a slow conscience. He started awake and instantly regretted it. He groaned and lay back down, rubbing his head in wonder. "What in the world?" He muttered, as he noted a pitcher of water next to him. With what little strength he could muster, he took a long deep drink of the water inside it. After he finished, he swung his feet over the side of his cot. The flap of the tent flipped open and Nathaniel saw the last person he expected.

Ashes were all that seemed to be left of her skeletal life. Alyssa linger until morning around the remains of her home. Everything that had been familiar to her was gone; not even a remote remnant remained. She woke up sore and stiff among other things. Alyssa went to a small collection of water to wash her face. She saw the soot and tear-streaked stains, and it repulsed her. She jerked away and cringed. After she gathered her resolve, Alyssa cupped her hands and washed her face. An hour later, she was walking the lonely path to the nearest red coat encampment. It seemed that she was walking aimlessly. Alyssa drifted down the well-worn paths until the first evening star was join by thousands of bright lights blinking down on her curiously. The natural fear of the dark began to settle over the young innocent girl. She began to huddle herself together for some semblance of comfort.

Suddenly, from behind her, Alyssa glimpsed a flash of yellow light. She spun around and saw an old creaky cart slowly coming her way. Soon, it stopped and the driver was lighting her face. "Well, now," he chuckled, "what's a bird like you doin' out here?" The look in his eyes terrified Alyssa. She felt a strange sort of uneasiness with the man looking down at her. She had seen it before in the eyes of a cat as it pounced on a sickly bird.

"I'm- She stopped. She had no story for herself. Alyssa thought quickly, "I'm lost." She replied simply. The man nodded thoughtfully, as he rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"Well, I'll set you as far as the next town." He offered. Something in Alyssa told her to run very quickly in the opposite direction, but her loneliness and hunger took precedent. She took the hand he offered and climbed into the creaky old car.

Soon the cart driver stopped to make a small camp. He made a small fire and cooked some game. They ate in an awkward silence. Alyssa noted that the kept moving closer to her as she sat on her own little log.

"Have you any family?" She questioned politely.

"No" he answered sharply. Alyssa nodded and thought of another question. When she looked back at him, the man's face was only inches from hers. The next thing Alyssa knew was, she was on her back being attacked. She clawed, bit and kicked at her assailant. Finally, Alyssa landed a blow to his face. The man jerked back and she took off running. She didn't make it every far, however, Alyssa fumbled. The man was on her immediately. They rolled a little closer to the fire. Instinctively, she grabbed a handful of hot ash and shoved it in his eyes. Again, the man reeled backward screaming in pain. Alyssa shoved him away and ran as quickly ash she could. It seemed to her that everything was chasing her, forcing her deeper into the dark unfriendly forest. Alyssa until she collapsed into a distressed heap.

Her cognizant mind was in that strange stage between asleep and awake. She could feel a gentle rocking sensation underneath her. She could not remember why she was participating in such a steady motion. As the vague sounds of the forest surrounding her filtered into her sleep-clouded mind, Abby came to a soft coherence. She opened her red-rimmed blue eyes and watched a strange man on a horse ride next to her. At first, Abby questioned the reality of this man's existence, but then, she remembered. A tiny sniffle escaped her as she allowed her self to feel. Even if only for a tiny second, feeling seemed to be an evil thing lately. The stone she had in place of a heart was aching now, or maybe it was the bile in her stomach. The heat of the late August sun glared down the sick little party making death they were dragging putrid.

"How much farther?" The other man asked. Abby felt her captor's body heave as he sighed.

"Just a little further." He snapped. "We'll have to walk some of the away. The path isn't made for horses and riders. We'll have to lead them." He explained. "After that" he smirked darkly, "the bear's cave." Abby raised an eyebrow. She schooled her emotions and rested her head on the man's back there was an odd relaxed feeling among them. Even thought no conversation was directed at her, Abby vaguely trusted these men. (OF course, it only covered the assurance of her life continuation.)

Phillip glanced over his shoulder at the girl as she leaned against him. He wrinkled his forehead in curiosity. He could almost imagine his wife was still there. "_What would she think now?"_ He wondered darkly, creasing his brow even more. His wife had always been Phillip's moral compass. His conscience sometimes even. This girl looked nothing like his wife, but there was a spirit about his girl that reminded him of his late wife. Feeling his emotions build up, Phillip forced them down and put his mind to the difficult task ahead. He turned his eyes upward and saw the hill. It was nearly a mile away. "We'll be there at sun down." He announced. We'll have to make camp and continue in the morning, the path won't be safe in the dark."

Nathaniel blinked twice at the person sitting by a little fire with a tine pot sitting over it. The man smiled. All of Nathaniel's murderous intent melted away. Instead, he stood there in a shock. "Glad to see you're up, Nate." He greeted.

"Thomas Perkins?" Nathaniel managed; his companion only smiled widely. "You're dead- but you're not dead; you're- you're here." He fumbled. "All right, either you're not dead or I've gone crazy." He rubbed his forehead worrisomely.

Thomas smirked. "I think it's a little of both. No, I was shot but here I am." He laughed. "My mother is nearly insane; that's why I haven't gone home. I believe she would die of fright." Nathaniel nodded and sat next him, seemingly satisfied with the strange answer. There was a brief silence.

"How long have I been out?" He asked. Thomas sighed and handed him a cup of tea.

"Two days; you were hallucinating, you mumbled something about a girl named Abby?" Nathaniel twitched, but Thomas just continued with out a beat. "Is she your lover?" He chuckled, nudging Nathaniel playfully. Nathaniel tightened his grip around the mug until he knuckles turned white.

"No," he glowered at the cup in his hands. "No, she's not."

"I think there's something a little deeper than that, boy, is there a story?"

Nathaniel looked at Thomas pointedly. "Not one I'm willing that share." He replied. Thomas nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"Whenever you're ready." He offered. "So, how's your sister, Alyssa?"

"Well, I hope. I haven't seen her in days. I've been with those bloody red coats." The conversation continued politely for the rest of the day. Questions heavily weighted Nathaniel's mind. What had become of the two most important women in his life? With the red coats so closely involved with his sister and his cohorts so violently inclined with this friend, he had no idea what was gong to become of either of them. If his encounter with the red coats was an indicator of their behavior, he didn't want to think of what they would do to his innocent little sister. As if he weren't terrified enough by that morbid thought, he _knew_ what the others were capable of doing to his friend. He sighed, made a fist, and pressed it to his forehead.

"You seem troubled, Nate." Thomas said gently. A wrinkle smoothed over his face. He was concerned for his friends well being. Nathaniel gasped and stared at him. He tried to force some idea of a smile on his face.

"No- no, everything's all right." He said. "Everything's fine" that time he whispered it trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"Lair," Thomas said. "I think its time fore that story now." He stood there, arms crossed, leaning against the three. He gave Nathaniel a hark look. The other man finally gave into him. Nathaniel sighed and bowed his head shamefully.

"Where to begin?" He wondered aloud. "All right…" The two men sat and Nathaniel began to tell his tragic story.

P.A.T.R.I.O.T

Danni lay languidly on the sofa. She laid her hands over her bloodshot eyes, blocking the dim morning light. She was exhausted, as she had not slept in days. The door opened and Danni sat up sending a searing glare at the poor maid. The girl balked and waited for the blonde woman's face to relax, before entering the room. "Breakfast is ready ma'am." Danni sighed and nodded. She dragged herself to the dinning hall.

She pushed the door open and scanned the room. In the corner, Rosie and Wilkins sat closely, whispering to each other. Then her topaz gaze landed on Lieutenant Captain Joshua Bordon. He, too, looked half dead as he sat there barely holding his head up with a gloved hand. His cheeks were drawn, his face was gaunt and dark circles outlined his brown eyes. He reminded Danni of the Grim Reaper to a certain extent. Bordon gave her a blank stare, as Danni sat down next to him. She poured a cup of coffee and placed it in front of him. "You don't look well, Captain." She commented. He stared at her for a few minutes, as if trying to figure out what she said. His blood-shot and glazed eyes only added to his dead appearance.

"I am _not_ well, Miss Davis." He sighed and took a sip of the caffeinated drink. "I haven't slept for days." Danni nodded. He did look worse than the last time she saw him. "We lost two men."

"Well, where'd they go?" Danni asked. Bordon gave her a pointed look. "I mean, can't you find them?" She sat forward eagerly.

"It's not that easy, Miss Davis, the woods are a very big place. They could be anywhere." She nodded and sat back again. "It's very infuriating." He sighed covering his face with a large hand.

"Look, I know you're tired." She placed a sympathetic hand on his arm. "Go lay down, if anyone asks, I'll deal with them." Bordon gave her a look, but she smiled encouragingly. Finally, his exhaustion gave way and he followed her advice. Bordon left the room and wandered to his tent.

An hour passed there was little sound in the room save for the clock ticking away the time. It seemed to be taunting Danni murmuring, "You can't do anything, cept sit uselessly." Finally, the imaginary mantra dug into Danni's system. She jumped to her feet. "I can't take it any more!" She exclaimed as she tore out of the room. Wilkins and Rosie stared after her questioningly.

He wandered into the camp writhing in his bright red coat. He tried to shrink into the shadows of the tents, attempting to be invisible. He found a higher-ranking officer and handed him some paper work. "You're to be in Colonel Tavington's crew." The boy nodded keeping his tri-corner hat pulled down over his face hiding his small effeminate features. "All right, follow me." The two men walked into the camp. The higher-ranking officer left the young lad in the camp alone. The lad smirked and walked over where the other Dragoons and Regulars were gathering. He took a random place between to taller soldiers to camouflage him, and for a while, no one noticed.

William Tavington mounted his horse to do a quick scan of his troops. He began at one end of the line and he came towards the middle, he noted a gap in his taller soldiers. He halted his horse and pointed to the gap yelling loudly. The lad froze and stared at the Colonel with his big brown eyes. "Oh wonderful." He thought ruefully.

"You," The Colonel snarled. He pointed viciously at the short boy in the middle. He swung down from his horse in a swift powerful motion. He got directly in the boy's face. "You" He shouted again "What's your name?"

The boy tilted his chip up so that he could look the Colonel directly in the yes. His blue eyes burned with furry. "Danny Davis," the boy snapped defiantly. For a moment, the whole regiment thought that the Colonel would explode or strangle the boy. Finally, he regained his tight composure.

"Come with me," he snarled. The two men walked away from the large group into a tent. Abington closed the tent flap tightly; then he quickly whipped around to face the boy. "DAVIS!" He growled. "What in the devil are you doing here dressed like _that?_" Danni crossed her arms petulantly. She looked up and found Tavingiton's nose barely touching here. Danni blinked a few time at him then pushed him away.

"I'm here to help." He narrowed his eyes at her. Danni, however, getting no verbal response, turned her nose up and tossed her hair. "And there's nothing you can do." She said and started past him. Tavington growled and grabbed her arm.

"The devil you will!" He jerked her forward out of the tent. He called a page and gave him orders to get Captain Bordon.

"He's asleep, sir."

"Well, wake him!" Tavington roared. He jerked Danni violently. She thrashed forcibly against him. He heaved her up by the arm to stop her from fighting him, and that only made her fight more. William Tavingtion growled and hoisted the girl over his shoulder. Danni screamed and fought him violently. "Will you stop?" He shouted. The page was still standing there staring at the spectacle. The Colonel glared. "Why are you still standing there? MOVE!" He watched the page scamper away and then he turned towards the fort. He still had Davis slung over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She yelled. Tavingtion said nothing. She failed her arms and beat him in the back. "Put me down!" Tavingtion again responded with silence. The majority of the trek was like that, Danni yelled and Tavington ignored her.

As they approached, the fort Tavingtion tried to hide the dark smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. Most of the people around staring at them "Put me down!" Came another of Danni's petulant cries. She finally became irritated with his silence and knocked him in the back of the head. Tavington lurched forward and the extra imbalanced weight nearly sent them both to the ground. Danni screamed loudly, much to Tavington's annoyance. He shifted the weight and continued on his path. Danni saw the gads of soldiers laughing, and she groaned. "Tavington, you put me down now!" She wailed. "You retarded, stupid- Tavington jostled her, landing his shoulder in her stomach. She grunted. "I'll break your arm!" She threatened.

William snorted. "Stay your tongue, Davis!" The door to the study swung open to Lord Cornwallis. He marched in causing the higher officers to stare, and dumped Danni unceremoniously in the chair. She growled at him in response.

"Colonel, what is the meaning of this?" Cornwallis demanded.

"It seems, sir," Tavington hissed. "That Miss Davis is intent on joining the ranks." Tavington smirked as he clamped a hand down on Danni's shoulder. He felt somewhat clever for his remark. Danni furrowed her brow and jumped up to defend herself. Tavington forced her back down into the chair. Danni grunted and tried again with the same results. She quickly became aggravated with him and snapped "Colonel Tavington, you are a fraggin' aardvark."

The current situation forgotten, Tavington raised an eyebrow and glanced down at her. "_Aardvark?"_ He repeated questioning. The animal had not yet been discovered, so it was a new word to him. In the future, however, Danni had used it frequently; in fact, it was one of her favorite insults.

"Yes, aardvark," She crossed her arms. "Don't make me get out the big guns." Almost instantly, she wanted to retract the statement. It sounded idiotic to her ears. The lack of sleep was getting to her badly.

Apparently, the meaning was lost on Tavington. He scoffed, "Davis, the being that gives **you** a fire arm is an invalid." He chuckled deeply in his throat.

Insulted, Danni shot to her feet, shrugging his heavy hand off her shoulder, "Well, I _was_ going to call you a paramecium brain, but you would have to have one first!" she yelled. They glared at each other in near confrontation. He wanted to say something evil in response, but his eyes flicked from her larger brown eyes to Cornwallis's eyes. The general had a tiresome glower on his face. In order to appease his commander, the Colonel acted against his nature, withdrew from the impending argument and turned his attention entirely to the general.

The older man rubbed the bridge of his nose and heaved a weary sigh. "Colonel, if you would return to your duties and immediately report if there is any news." Tavington nodded and bowed. Cornwallis opened his mouth to address Danni, but she was already gone, hurrying after the Colonel.

He had only taken a few steps outside the doors when they burst open again as Danni exited. "It's not enough!" She called after him. Tavington stopped, stood rigidly, and slowly turned towards her. "It's not enough." She whispered. It was barely loud enough for him to hear it. She intrigued him with her sudden change in constitution. He scrutinized her as her as he flexed his jaw. Tavington dashed forward closing the gap between them in three short strides. He was so close to her that he could feel Danni's body heat and she felt invaded by his warmth and aroma. She wanted to step backwards to shake him off, but didn't. Danni had to hold her ground against this man. He exploited any sign of weakness.

He leaned in closer and whispered "What do you suppose I do?" in her ear. Danni squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her forehead with a clenched fist. Weakness or not, Danni stepped back, slightly intimidated. Her thoughts were murky from the stress, or maybe the way he smelled. His scent seemed to fill her mind suddenly. "I don't- I don't- I can't-" She stammered. "But there has to be something I can do." Danni looked up at him, tears forming her eyes. Tavington smirked at her vulnerability. He leaned in closer and watched her mouth work open and close, be fore he decided to pull away.

As he walked away he called, "Where is your God, Davis? Can't he do something?" He laughed.

Danni stiffened and watched him walk away. Something stirred inside her. "_Where is your God, Danni? He __**can**__ do something."_ A twinge of shame came over her. Danni bolted away from the place to find Rosie. There were things to be done.

TBC…

All right I'm back from the dead. Long time no see right? Anyway, hope you like it. This story arch is ending soon.


	15. Chapter 15

All right, everyone, I'm going to let you all know right now that this is a really old story that I know for a fact that I need to either take down or rewrite… As you all can see I lost my gumption on the story and my life has been really hectic. I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this story even if there are some parts that are badly written : But until I rewrite it this all we have. But I still encourage you to read my other stories and continue to critique me…. The more people tell me what's wrong the more I know how to write with a reader in mind.

Thanks to everyone,

Baby turtle cute.


End file.
